First Impressions
by Lauren's Glee Stories
Summary: Are first impressions always accurate? After an embarrassingly terrible coffee date, high school student Kurt Hummel, and 25-year-old teacher Blaine Anderson bump into each other in the worst way possible, Math class. Will romance ensue or will they clash for the rest of the school year? Follow Klaine as they navigate tricky waters. Features Klaine, and a Kurtana friendship.
1. New Beginnings

**A/N This is my first fanfiction so please be kind, I am only human and occasionally make mistakes. I pride myself on having fairly good grammar and use a spell check. So any mistakes should be minor. If you spot something critical, please inform me. This WILL be a muti-chapter fic. I am planning a minimum of ten at the moment. The highest would probably be 45. I tried to follow canon for season 1, but after that bits and pieces have changed. The Kurt and Karofsky kiss never happened, and the bullying did not escalate, therefore Kurt never transferred to Dalton. Santana hasn't come out and isn't in a relationship with Brittany, who is single. Kurt and Burt Hummel, are living with Carole and Finn. The basement incident which led to Finn moving out never happened. Apart from that, it should be pretty obvious which bits of information are canon and not. If there are any continuation of information issues, example the dates or ages don't line up. Please feel free to mention that in a comment. I think that's it, oh and a disclaimer. I do not own Glee, nor do I own any of the characters from Glee. However, the idea behind this story was my own. Enjoy and please review! Good or bad I would greatly appreciate the help. Even if it's just a short one because I want to know if people will continue to read this if I continue posting. :)**

* * *

 **Blaine POV**

After the worst break up he had ever experienced, Blaine decided he had to get out of New York. He packed his bags and gave the keys to his ex, then moved back to Lima, Ohio. Luckily for Blaine, his friends and family were predominantly situated in Lima, as that was where he grew up. So when he left New York, he was just leaving behind his ex-fiancé of 3 years and a whole heap of bad memories. That relationship had been toxic from the start; he was just too blind to see it. The break up wasn't awful, but it was bad enough that he wanted to get away from there.

"It's okay, only three wasted years of my life." He muttered to himself as he walked through the airport in Columbus. He hated airports and generally tried to avoid travelling through them alone. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice calling his name.

"Blaine Warbler!" Sebastian called, Blaine sped up and walked up to Sebastian to give him a one-armed hug.

"Christ, it's definitely been too long Seb." He determined.

They started towards the exit where Sebastian's car was, "Don't be so dramatic, I saw you at Christmas you curly haired hobbit." His fellow warbler pointed out.

"That was six months ago! That's a long time!" Blaine insisted.

"Whatever, come on Blainey-Days, we need to get you back on the market." Sebastian proclaimed,

"Uh, no we really don't, it's only been 2 months!" Blaine replied. They approached Sebastian's car and got it. Sebastian hummed non-committally and Blaine just decided to drop the subject for now.

"So, where's the new apartment Doofus?" Sebastian asked teasingly,

"I'll put the directions in the GPS for you," Blaine replied. Blaine was tired from his flight and getting up early the past few mornings so they came to an agreement to sit in silence on the trip to Blaine's new home. He was completely restarting his life, so he had to buy new furniture pretty promptly upon his arrival in Lima, but that was a task for another day. An hour and a half later, the car slowed to a stop outside of an apartment block. They sat in the car looking out. It was nothing fancy, an old brick building with 4 stories and around 15 apartments, but it was on a nice quiet street not too far from the high school he was teaching at in a couple of months, after the Summer holidays.

"Home sweet Home right?" Sebastian asked,

"Yep. God, I think it's finally setting in. I'm not in New York anymore, it's a completely new beginning." Blaine nervously stated.

"You'll be just fine," His friend reassured him, "You have plenty of friends and your parents here if you need anything. Plus, me, I mean seriously, what more could you need?" he added cockily.

"Yes, Sebastian, you are all I could ever need in a friend." Blaine deadpanned. "Let's do this." He said determinedly. They got out the car and entered the apartment building. "Oh, you are shitting me!" Blaine swore,

"What?" Sebastian asked, looking around confusedly,

"The freaking elevator is out of order!" Blaine pointed out, "I hope it's not going to be one of those buildings where the elevator is permanently out of order. You know? Like in the Big Bang Theory."

"Well, my endearingly nerdy friend looks like it's the stairs for us today. Here, let me take your suitcase." They climbed the stairs and once they reached the top they entered number 12 and shut the door behind them.

"Let's unpack and then we can order in for dinner," Blaine suggested to his friend. That's how they ended sitting on the living room floor at 7 in the evening, with Chinese food from a restaurant that Sebastian suggested.

"So, you are going to go on a date before the end of the holidays. You need to get laid." Sebastian stated with a smirk planted on his face.

"NO! Just because you can't go a week without sex doesn't mean I can't." Blaine protested,

"It is not natural to go that long without sex! Seriously, you might drop dead at any minute. Plus, I could go without sex, but why would I want to? I mean seriously, the last guy I slept with could do this amazing thing with his…."

"OK, Sebastian! That's enough, I don't want to know the details. If I agree to go on one date will you let me be?" Blaine begged, pulling his signature puppy eyes.

"Fine! But don't do those eyes with me, you know they won't work." Sebastian agreed, rolling his eyes. They finished dinner and put the rubbish in the bin. Then they sat back down to continue talking. "Get your phone out. We are going online dating! Yayyy sex!" he declared with a big grin.

"Urgghhh, really? Now? Can't we just chill and do this tomorrow or something?" Blaine asked, desperately trying to delay as long as possible.

"Nope, now. No getting out of it. This is the condition, then you get to only go on one date for now." Sebastian said, "Now get your phone out and open the dating app that I purposefully installed when you weren't looking earlier."

"You went through my phone?!" Blaine cried,

"You're really surprised? Really?" Sebastian questioned,

"I guess not; you're a cheeky bugger aren't you?" Blaine grumbled, pulling out his phone and logging into the dating app. He started scrolling through potential dates. Sebastian chimed in every now and then saying, "Ooh he looks like a good fuck!" and "He must be super kinky in bed…"

"Helpful Seb, really freaking helpful." Blaine murmured,

"Look, Blaine, you're not looking for a long-term boyfriend. You're looking for a coffee date, to see if you like the guy or not, then maybe a second date or you go for dinner then back to his place and fuck." Sebastian reminded Blaine with a knowing look on his face.

"Do you have to be so crude?' Blaine asked, having asked the question numerous times before and already kind of knowing the answer.

"Don't be so uptight Blaine, I'm just being realistic and honest. You don't need commitment; you need a one-night stand. You're 25, you just get a younger guy, they're the best, and go for it." Sebastian responded in an ever so slightly condescending voice.

Blaine continued scrolling, then stopped abruptly, his mouth dropped open.

"Blainers? What is it? Who died?" Sebastian asked, slightly concerned,

"What? Nobody, it's just, he's gorgeous!" Blaine exclaimed, clearly awed,

"Who? Let me see!" Sebastian demanded, anxious to see who made Blaine react the way he was.

Blaine handed the phone over, just remembering that his mouth was hanging open and shutting it, looking back to see if Sebastian had noticed, but Sebastian was distracted by the man on Blaine's phone screen.

"Wow, he is hot!" Sebastian said, "According to his profile he is 20 years old, is into fashion, Broadway and cheesy romance films." Sebastian continued, reading the guy's profile. "Jesus, he sounds like a corny teenager."

"No, he doesn't!" Blaine insisted, "He sounds perfect!" He commented, already daydreaming about this gorgeous stranger.

"Alright, you are going to arrange a date with him. How bad could he be, right?" Sebastian said logically,

"Yeah, exactly, what could go wrong?" He said as he pressed a button and typed a message to the mystery man, in an attempt to arrange a date.

* * *

 **Kurt POV**

Meanwhile across town…

If you told Kurt Hummel 2 months and 1 day ago, that 2 months from then, he would be sitting in his basement bedroom laughing his pants off with Santana 'Satan' Lopez. He would have said you were a Neanderthal who had clearly taken too many knocks to the head during football practice. But, there he was, in his basement bedroom, laughing with Santana. He allowed his mind to drift back to the day not too long ago when their relationship changed drastically.

 _2 months ago… Sometime in April…_

 _Kurt Hummel was sitting at his dresser, completing the final stages of his elaborate skin care routine when there were a series of loud knocks coming from the front door. He asked the age-old question, "Who the hell is coming by at this time of night?", even though it was only 10 o'clock at that point. It was even more bizarre as it was an uncharacteristically cold and rainy spring evening, and he suspected that not many people would be willing to traipse out in this weather. He climbed the stairs in a huff, annoyed that he got interrupted. With an annoyed "YES?", he flung open the door and was thoroughly surprised with what he saw. THE Santana Lopez was standing on his doorstep, panting as if she'd run all the way there and soaked from head to toe, wearing her Cheerio's uniform with mascara running down her face._

" _Santana?!" Kurt finally gasped out, very concerned for the head cheerio,_

" _I'm sorry, you were the first person I thought of." she cried out,_

" _Come in, Jesus! You must be freezing! What in God's name happened to you?" he ranted as he ushered her into the hallway of his house and flicked the lights on. He was surprised when Santana just burst into tears and clung onto him like a lifeline._

" _Hey, shhh, shhh, it's alright, you don't have to tell me anything yet. Let's go into my bedroom and get you warmed up first." Kurt soothed, rubbing her back in a feeble attempt to warm her up. There was a slight rustling and some movement upstairs and suddenly a clearly disgruntled Burt Hummel was standing at the top of the stairs. But his look changed from one of annoyance at being woken up, to concern as he came across his son comforting a familiar looking girl who was a complete mess._

" _Kurt, is everything alright kiddo?" he asked, obviously worried, the pair downstairs broke apart and looked up at the voice, Santana still clutching Kurt's hand and sobbing even more when she saw Burt's look of concern._

 _Kurt wrapped one arm around her and rubbed her arm as he responded, "Yeah Dad, well no dad, umm actually I don't really know. This is Santana, remember from Glee? I think it's safe to say she needs a place to stay for the night." He tried to explain, still attempting to comfort Santana, whom he'd never seen so broken._

 _Carole appeared at the top of the stairs next to Burt, woken by the commotion and also incredibly concerned as she took in the scene._

" _Sweetie," she addressed Kurt, "Is everything okay?", she asked,_

" _Yes Carole, remember Santana? From Glee club? She needs a place to stay, I think…" he responded, trying to explain to the best of his ability, reassured he had assumed correctly when a still quietly sobbing Santana nodded her head._

" _Of course honey, Santana, sweetie, is there anything you need us to do for you? Can we call someone?" she queried,_

 _Santana shook her head and started bawling louder than before as if suddenly reminded why she was upset._

" _I think that's a no," a suddenly even more concerned Kurt replied on Santana's behalf,_

" _How about you two head downstairs and I'll bring down some hot chocolate for you in a minute?"_

" _Yeah, that sounds like a nice idea. I'll get her changed and warmed up." Kurt agreed,_

 _Kurt led Santana downstairs, still holding her hand tightly._

" _Let's get you changed into some warm pyjamas, we're about the same size right?" he suggested,_

 _Santana nodded, wordlessly agreeing. Kurt grabbed some pyjamas out of his chest of drawers and looked at Santana who still hadn't moved and was staring into space. 'Looks like I'll have to help with this.' He thought to himself. He walked back over to Santana and tugged her Cheerio's jacket off, and pulled the top over her head. He grabbed a towel from his dresser and helped dry her off, gasping in shock as he saw, for the first time, a bruise forming on the girl's face but saying nothing, then he helped her slip on a warm comfy jumper, pulled off her skirt and helped her into a pair of black track pants. He laughed to himself, 'This is the closest I'm going to get to a female and its Santana Lopez.', but he kept that to himself as he was still incredibly concerned about his teammate and sort of friend._

" _Thank you," Santana muttered so quietly that Kurt had to double check to see if he was imagining the voice, but Santana was looking at him gratefully so he just nodded in response._

 _There was a knock at the top of the stairs and Carole came down into the basement holding two mugs of hot chocolate on a tray with a plate of cookies._

" _I'll leave you two, to it. If you need anything, your dad and I will be upstairs, oka?" She said as she placed the tray down next to his bed and walked out of the room, turning momentarily before she left to re-enforce her point._

 _Kurt led Santana over to his bed and handed her a mug of hot chocolate which she wrapped her hands around and gratefully took a sip of. Santana had stopped crying but continued to sit quietly for a few minutes as Kurt watched her, not quite sure what to do, worry for the teen etched all over his face. He then decided that they really should discuss the problem at hand, so chose to make the first move._

" _So," he said, as he grabbed his own mug of hot chocolate, "I believe an explanation is in order."_

 _Santana looked up at him, the sorrow in her eyes so strong, that it made Kurt uncomfortable enough to look away,_

" _I'm gay." She said looking down, as if in shame._

 _Kurt chuckled inwardly despite the seriousness of the situation and squeezed her hand as a gesture of support, "Santana, sweetie, two things. 1, there is absolutely nothing wrong with being a lesbian. 2, the glee club and I kind of figured that there was something more to you and Britt's relationship than you let on." He said comfortingly, "Is that the problem? That you're just coming to terms with this? Just so you know, you are not alone. The glee club supports you and I personally understand what you're going through." He continued quietly,_

" _No, I've known for a fair while now, and I know the Glee club knew before me it's just…" she trailed off,_

" _It's just what sweetie?" Kurt encouraged,_

" _I came out to my parents." She whispered,_

' _Oh, dear Gaga.' Kurt thought to himself, 'This isn't good, if she's here then that means…' His train of thought was interrupted when Santana spoke again,_

" _He hit me." She said quietly, almost speaking to herself, "My dad, he hit me. They were screaming at me, saying how wrong this was, and that I was some freak of nature and my dad just blew up and slapped me, right here…" she explained, running her hand gently over the bruise on her right cheek._

" _Oh honey, There is nothing wrong with you. You are a beautiful, smart and talented young woman. If they can't see that then they must be blind."_

" _They kicked me out." She continued. "They didn't even let me pick up my stuff, my mom just grabbed my hand and pushed me out the door, slamming it in my face." She took a deep breath, a tear running down her cheek, "I had nothing on me. I was bawling my eyes out and then I ran here. I mean, your place isn't the closest to mine but you understand this situation. I don't really even know why I came here. I wasn't thinking. Maybe I should go, I'm sorry to get in your way, Kurt." She ranted,_

" _Santana Lopez!" he reprimanded softly, but firmly, "You don't have to go anywhere." He said as he leant over to give her a hug. "You can stay here, with me, as long as you need or want. I would never kick you out. I'm just glad you came to me."_

 _She burst into tears after that and they stayed there like that, hugging on Kurt's bed until Santana's breathing started to even out and Kurt realised that she had fallen asleep. 'She is staying with me, no question's asked.' He thought to himself as he manoeuvred them so they were lying down under the covers. It was late by now, he noticed, looking at the alarm clock and seeing that it was 2 in the morning. He laid awake for a long time that night. Too many thoughts rushing through his head, the last thought running through his head was how to explain the situation to his father come morning._

" _Earth to Hummel!" a voice interrupted his thoughts,_

"Huh, what? What did you say?" he asked Santana, who was obviously amused at the fact he zoned out,

"I was talking about you needing to get yourself out there! I called your name several times, you were super zoned out for a minute. What were you thinking about?" she inquired curiously,

"I was thinking about the night you came over, remember? And I was thinking about how grateful I am that you came to me, and how appreciative I am of my fabulous new best girl." He told her,

Santana blushed, still slightly embarrassed about that night, "I can't ever thank you, Burt, Carole and Finn enough for what you did for me. But you especially, you were there for me from day dot and I don't think I could have done it without you. And I appreciate my best gay too. More than you could ever know."

Kurt reached across the floor and squeezed her hand. "Of course you could have done it without me. You're Santana-Freaking-Lopez, but the important thing is, you didn't have to. You will never deal with this alone for as long as I'm around for you.' He reassured her,

"Thanks, Lady Lips." Santana teased. He'd gotten used to that term being an insult a long time ago, but now both friends knew it simply as a term of endearment. Just like 'Satan' was to Tana.

"Now, enough gushy emotional crap." She said, Kurt just rolled his eyes. He knew it was rare for Tana to let her walls down and show emotion, that first night in his house was a very rare occasion. She had felt slightly awkward the following week or so but quickly grew more and more comfortable with Kurt. And now they laughed and cried about everything together.

"We are going to get you a boyfriend, Kurt. Or at least a date with a gay guy or two." She informed him,

"I'm fine Tana really. I've come to the terms with the fact that I will be a very fashionably dressed virgin until at least college. There's nothing wrong with that." he groaned slightly, lying back on the floor.

"No. We are doing this. You said you would an age ago and you backed out of it. You are going to grab your phone, unlock it, and log into the dating app that I was so kind as to put on your phone for you when you weren't looking." She said as she chucked his phone onto his lap.

Kurt sat up with an exasperated huff and unlocked his iPhone. He scrolled through his phone and opened the app that Santana very caringly downloaded for him. He started scrolling through, rolling his eyes at Santana's knowing smirk until he suddenly stopped with a gasp,

"What? Who died?" Santana questioned, concerned with the look on Kurt's face,

"What? No, nobody died. It's just this guy…" he told her, shaking his head in disbelief at the screen,

"This guy…?" she prompted after he trailed off,

"Is freaking gorgeous. Absolutely stunning!" he said, awed.

"Ooooh, let me see, let me see!" she said excitedly making grabby hands for Kurt's phone, which he wordlessly handed to her.

"Wow, he kind of makes my lady parts tingle and I don't even swing that way.",

Kurt just nodded in response, still slightly star-struck.

"It's official. You are going to talk to this guy and arrange a date, pronto." She said,

The phone buzzed in her hands and a notification flashed on the screen.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." She teased,

"What? What happened?" Kurt asked desperately,

"Seems like the attraction is not so one-sided." She explained with a smirk on her face, "Handsome hottie just sent you a message asking if you could meet up for coffee on Sunday."

"What?! That's like two days away! What am I going to wear? We are definitely going shopping tomorrow!" he panicked,

"Okay, okay one step at a time. You are going to send him a reply." She said, passing the phone back to Kurt, "Say, 'Sounds Good, 4 o'clock at the Lima Bean?', that way if things go well you can extend it into dinner or going back to his place." She explained thoroughly as he typed out what she said,

"We will go to the mall tomorrow morning and get you a hot day to night outfit, covering all our bases. Then, if handsome agrees to the date, we will BOTH, yes BOTH, go to the Lima bean and you will have your date, while I sit in the background to make sure he's not a psycho. That will also give a good cover for Burt and Carole. I won't be within hearing distance, I'll just put myself so I can see his face. If things go well, I'll leave as long as you text me where you're going and when to expect you back. If things don't go well, go to the bathroom, that's the sign, and I'll call you after you return to your seat with a family emergency, that's your excuse to leave and you will meet me outside the parking it?" She explained the plan to Kurt.

"Sounds good." He said, "Wait, how long have you had this planned? That was like, down to a tee…?"

"I prepare for all necessary situations." Now, we should get ready for bed now if we want to wake up early in the morning."

Kurt agreed and then his phone buzzed with a reply from the handsome stranger,

'Sounds good. See you at 4.'

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, that's it for this chapter, just a heads up, the 'disaster date' is going to happen next chapter! Please continue reading and leave a review if you feel like it. xx**


	2. Disaster Date

**A/N: Ok, so here is the chapter where we get to see the Klaine first date disaster! Now I just wanted to make a quick note by saying that I am British. I was born and raised in the United Kingdom, therefore I use British English, so any reviews I get telling me I spell colour or grey wrong, will be ignored. So don't waste your time. Or do, doesn't really bother me. However, I do strive to use American terms for things, such as 'Mall' instead of 'Shopping Centre', but I can't always do this. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and review! I'd really appreciate knowing if people are enjoying this and want me to continue. Also, I am playing around with different POV's so be careful to note the changes in character. Thanks x**

* * *

 **Kurt POV**

They had been shopping for hours. And yet Kurt still couldn't find the perfect outfit to wear on his coffee date. The mall in Lima was reasonably sized, but it didn't have all the stores that a fashionista such as himself would shop in.

"Lady Lips!", Santana whined indignantly as she was pulled into yet another store,

"Come on Tana this is the last one! Second last, worst case. Or maybe third… Point is we're almost done." Kurt explained,

"I'm going to go get us coffee while you look, then I'll come back with enough time and energy to watch you pull perfectly fine outfits on and off, way too many times."

Kurt rolled his eyes at this but agrees, after all, Santana had a pretty good shopping stamina, if she said she was tired or bored, something was probably wrong. He started looking around the store for the perfect outfit, starting with a shirt. As he was looking he heard a loud snarky voice complain from near a rack, arguing with someone Kurt presumed was hidden behind the pillar,

"Come ONNN! We've been at this for hours! Are you done yet?" the voice whined,

He heard no response to this, assuming that the friend just rolled his eyes and shook his head in response. He sympathised with the mystery shopper, knowing that people with bad shopping stamina could be frustrating. They just didn't understand the intricacies of shopping and fashion. Shaking his head, he continued looking for a shirt.

"I can't take this anymore! I'm getting coffee. Goodbye!" the first voice huffed and proceeded to storm out of the shop.

Kurt 'oohed' as he saw the perfect navy shirt that would look just amazing with a pair of red trousers, forgetting completely about the conversation he was listening in on, in favour of finding the correct size. He then set out to find a pair of pants.

* * *

 **Sebastian POV**

After he had gone to the nearest coffee store, he slowly started back towards the store. Once he was inside, he saw a gorgeous young Latina woman with dark hair, maybe a couple of years younger than him, leaning against a pillar outside the change rooms, clearly exasperated. He smirked in sympathetic understanding and approached the girl.

"Hey," he greeted, and at this, the young lady looked up,

"Hi…" she responded cautiously,

"You experiencing a shopping trip from hell too?" he asked,

"Haha, yeah… My best gay has a date tomorrow so he's going crazy trying to look for an outfit, he doesn't get out much…" she glared at him as if daring him to make a homophobic remark but of course, he just smiled and responded,

"Same. My friend also has a date tomorrow, we've been here for…" he checked his watch, "About five hours now, since eight this morning."

The girl winced in sympathy.

"Ouch," she responded, "Kurt and I have been here since ten but I've got a feeling we'll still be here in a few hours."

'Kurt' Sebastian thought, 'That name sounds familiar', but he shook it off as the young lady held out her hand,

"Santana." She introduced as she shook his hand very businesslike, "Lopez."

"Sebastian. Nice to meet you." He greeted back,

He went and lent on the wall opposite her. As her shopping partner whined,

"Tana! I'm going to need the size down in this one! Just give me a sec."

Just then Blaine chucked a pair of trousers over the door.

"Size up Sebastian!" he ordered,

"Well my friend, duty calls. I'm going to get my friend his trousers, then go up to the roof and jump. Goodbye." He said, walking away from the dressing room,

She just nodded and smirked in acknowledgement, apparently walking in the other direction to find the right shirt for her friend.

While he was fishing around for the right trousers he decided he liked this 'Santana'. She's like the female Sebastian, snarky, probably a bit bitchy, but a fiercely loyal friend when you needed one. 'Wouldn't mind being friends with her…' he thought to himself as he found the pair of charcoal grey trousers he was looking for. He walked over to the dressing room, shaking his head at Blaine when the ex-warbler snatched the pants from him with a muttered thank you. 'This is going to take a while,' he thought as he leant back up against the wall, spying the Latina and what he assumed was her 'best gay', walking out of the store, bags in hand.

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

Sunday morning, Kurt woke up at seven (which was early considering it was a Sunday), to get started on his skincare routine as he was too nervous to sleep. After he had finished and showered, he went upstairs. Bustling around in the kitchen, he started getting together the ingredients for pancakes. It was a special day after all. He heard a groan outside the kitchen and looked up to see a tired looking Finn stumbling into the kitchen, followed by his dad and Carole.

"Oh hey guys! Everyone's up early today! I was just about to make pancakes for Tana and myself." He explained,

"Why are you up, Kurt? It's like 8 in the morning..." Burt grumbled, presumably woken from the noise Kurt had been making in the kitchen,

"I just couldn't sleep, that's all." He said, averting his eyes in a feeble attempt to disguise his nerves,

"Kurt, are you alright sweetie? Is everything ok with Santana?" Carole questioned softly,

"Yes, yes everything's fine. I simply didn't sleep all that well last night." He quickly clarified, not wanting his family to worry. His father and Finn bought it and went about getting their breakfast ready, but Carole eyed him suspiciously and leant in to give him a hug and whispered to him, "You can tell me if something's wrong, ok? Don't hide things from me."

He just nodded in understanding and finished the pancakes, putting them on a tray with orange juice and coffee to take down to Santana.

When he got downstairs he was surprised by seeing Santana sitting wide awake on the bed that they had gotten her the weekend after she moved in with the Hummel-Hudson's. He set the tray on the floor and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"You nervous about your date?" she asked,

"Very." He responded,

"Don't worry," she said as she took a sip of her orange juice, "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

God was he nervous. Excited, but still very nervous. He hadn't been on a date with someone new in years. It was going to be strange. He was sitting in the Lima Bean at ten minutes to four, as he liked being early for dates. He had already ordered himself a medium drip and had decided to let his date buy his own coffee or at least the first one. Mentally preparing himself he gasped softly as the bell dinged to indicate a new customer. In walked his gorgeous date, looking even better in real life than he did in his photos, but there was something about him that made Blaine do a double take,

'He looks young,' he thought suspiciously but realised that this guy was 4-5 years younger than him so he shook that thought away. The guy sauntered towards the counter, swinging his hips as he walked, and ordered a coffee, looking over his shoulder and nodding with a small smile at a Latina girl in line behind him.

'Looks like a nice guy,' Blaine acknowledged, but soon changed his mind when he saw the chestnut-haired man glare at the girl and flip her off,

"Never mind, how charming," Blaine muttered sarcastically. 'I'll give him a chance; he might be great.' He thought to himself, he sat there patiently and watched as the man approached him cautiously.

* * *

Kurt POV

Kurt was incredibly pleased with his appearance for the date. He had ended up wearing a casual navy-blue shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, paired with a pair of red trousers and matching coloured sunglasses. After he had grabbed his coffee Kurt walked over to his date slowly, almost as if approaching a timid animal, as the man looked kind of grumpy. 'Incredibly handsome though.' He reminded himself, and he cleared his throat to capture the man's attention.  


"Hi, are you Blaine? Anderson?" he asked cheerily,

"Yep, that's me, Kurt Hummel?" The guy stood up to meet him with a charming smile now plastered on his gorgeous face, but as he reached for Kurt's hand, he knocked over his coffee and it splattered Kurt all over.

"Shit, ow fuck, that's really fucking hot." Kurt swore loudly, "Sorry, language." He apologised in a quieter voice with a grimace.

"God, I am so sorry, that was very clumsy of me. Great way to start a date, huh?" Blaine said with an apologetic smile,

"Haha, yeah." Kurt agreed using napkins to dry himself off,

"Well, if you want to wait here, I'm going to grab a replacement coffee." His date said, standing up

"Yeah fine, knock yourself out," Kurt said, so Blaine walked over to the counter.

He swivelled himself around to get a view of Santana who was doubled over with laughter over in the corner. 'Great.' he thought as he glared at her, 'So helpful.'

He scrolled through his phone checking his recent messages and confirming to his Dad that he was still out with Santana. When he looked up again he saw Blaine approaching their table so he finished typing a response to Finn, who had asked where he was and looked up to see a disapproving Blaine staring at him from across the table. He cleared his throat awkwardly and tried for a smile, which at that point he was sure looked more like a grimace. He held out his hand,

"I'm Kurt, by the way." He said as Blaine shook his hand awkwardly,

He took a sip of his drink, a large non-fat mocha, to try and avoid making the first move in conversation and used the silence to observe the man's appearance. His dark hair was gelled down and parted slightly to one side, giving him a preppy, private school vibe. His outfit was comprised of a white shirt, with a grey and white striped cardigan, paired with a bowtie. 'Well, no denying he's attractive.' Kurt noted to himself, hoping that the date would take a better turn, then he met the man's eyes. His eyes were a perfect caramel toned shade of hazel, with flecks of gold throughout. Kurt could just tell that this man's eyes would reflective his every emotion. They hid nothing.

Blaine cleared his throat kind of awkwardly,

"So, tell me about yourself?" Blaine asked kindly,

"Um, ok, I love fashion, it's one of my biggest interests. I love to sew and design clothes, and love reading Vogue. I live here in Lima. My mother died when I was little, and my Dad remarried to a lovely woman, named Carole, so she and her son, who was one of my friends from school, now live with us."

"I'm sorry for your mum." Blaine apologised, but Kurt just shrugged it off, so Blaine continued, "It's nice that your father remarried though. And to one of your friends, that's awesome. So what year of college are you? A sophomore or Junior?" he queried, un-knowingly raising a new issue,

"Um, I'm a Senior, in high school, I'm seventeen." He explained, wondering where the man got the idea of college from,

"You're what!?" his date spluttered,

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **Santana's POV**

Santana watched as Kurt walked up to his date, introducing himself a little nervously. 'Come on Kurt, you can do this.' She thought, mentally encouraging him.

She then gasped in horror as she saw Kurt's date stand up and spill the coffee on him.

"Shit, ow fuck, that's really fucking hot." She heard Kurt swear incredibly loudly from across the room, then he apologised much more quietly. She randomly started laughing as she thought of how badly this date was already going, and Kurt turned to face her and glared slightly before turning back, while Blaine was getting a replacement drink.

"Something funny?" a familiar voice asked,

"Yes quite." She responded bluntly but she looked up to see someone staring down at her in amusement, "Hey, I know you! The guy from the mall yesterday, right? Small world, huh?"

"Sebastian Smythe and I believe that it's smaller than you realise. You see Santana, you're spying on your friend, right? The one at that table over there?" he asked, pointing over at Kurt's table,

She nodded slowly, "Don't judge me, I'm making sure he doesn't go home with a murderer or something." She said defensively,

"Hey," he said holding his hands up and taking a seat next to Santana, "No judgment. And I can assure you that he is not about to go home with a murderer." he told her, but she looked up, obviously confused "I can assure you of that as I am also here spying, my best friend Blaine is Kurt's date." He explained,

"Oh. This is perfect, we can plot and scheme behind their backs if they work out! Give me your phone." She demanded, snatching it from him anyway.

"Hey!" he said indignantly,

"I'm just putting my number in, it's under Lopez. Contact me if you need to talk about Kurt." She said,

"Righto, Lopez, looks like you've got this covered so as Blaine doesn't know I'm here, I'm going to sneak out while I can. I'll be in touch." Sebastian concluded, standing up and walking away without waiting for a response. As she watched him leave she heard Blaine screech in alarm and looked up.

* * *

Blaine's POV

"You're what?!" he spluttered in alarm, 'He can't be,' he thought to himself, 'His profile said 20! 20! I do not want to date a kid!'

"I'm seventeen… what were you expecting? Wait how old are YOU?" Kurt asked, seemingly confused about Blaine's reaction,

"Your profile said 20, as in 2-0. Like, 3 years older than you actually are…" Blaine explained, more than a little frustrated that this kid had lied online.

"Urrggh Santana!" his date grumbled, "My friend, Santana, set that up. I didn't even think to check what she'd written. I'm sorry, she probably just wants me to get laid." He apologised, blushing slightly in embarrassment,

Blaine blew out a deep breath. This wasn't good. He was not going to date someone who was eight years younger than him. This guy's a kid! NO way! He's still in high school and Blaine teaches high school, that's messed up. 'Just finish the date and get out.' He thought to himself, 'A shame, the kid is still gorgeous', his thoughts were interrupted by the kid speaking again.

"I really am sorry, how old did you say you were?" Kurt asked,

"I didn't," Blaine grumbled,

"Um, how old are you?" Kurt tried again, obviously trying to make it work,

"I turned 25 in January." Blaine said, "8 glorious years between us, I feel like an old man." He huffed, clearly disgruntled.

"Ok, wow. Why don't we talk about something else? Something safe… Well, have you had any serious relationships in the past?" Kurt inquired,

At this point Blaine looked up from his coffee to glare at his date, rage flashing in his eyes.

"Yes." He gritted out, "I recently broke up with my partner of 3 years, for two of which we were engaged." He told Kurt, still glaring,

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?" he questioned, quite nosily,

At this comment, Blaine slammed his coffee cup on the surface. Deciding that this guy had officially pissed him off, and that honesty was the best policy, he answered, "He was an emotionally abusive bastard that had been cheating on me the entire time we were engaged and towards the end of our lovely relationship he decided that getting drunk and hitting me had become his favourite pastime. Answer your question?" he snapped, officially done with this annoying but still incredibly attractive person's behaviour.

Kurt just stared at him, completely in shock, opening and closing his mouth but not anything. Blaine looked down at his coffee, feeling a twang of guilt at the hurt look on Kurt's face. Kurt eventually cleared his throat, "I'm sorry about that." He said quietly,

"Look I'm sorry but could you excuse me? I need to go to the bathroom," Kurt added, looking weirdly guilty.

"Yeah, sorry, go ahead," Blaine replied, feeling horrible with himself and with the memories that Kurt had stirred up inside him.

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

'Holy mother of Gaga.' Kurt thought to himself as he caught Santana's eye on the way to the bathroom, Santana just nodded gravely in acknowledgement, 'I really pissed him off, shit! I was so tactless!' he reprimanded himself, feeling awful. He looked in the mirror of the bathroom and shook his head, 'I'm such an idiot.' He turned the tap on and splashed his face with water a couple of times in an attempt to ground himself.

"Okay," he muttered to himself quietly, "You know the plan, go back to your table, put your phone on the table and Santana will call to rescue you. You can do this. You are an actor after all." Feeling he'd been gone long enough, he dried his hands on some paper towel and exited the bathroom. He quietly noted that Santana was out of sight, 'So Blaine doesn't see her talking to me, smart.' Kurt thought.

He smiled at Blaine as he pulled out his seat and put his phone face down on the table.

"Sorry." He apologised, sitting down,

"No problem so what do you…"

He was cut off by Kurt's ringtone blaring loudly on the table. Kurt looked at him guiltily but Blaine just made a dismissive, 'Go ahead', hand gesture.

"Hey, wait, Tana, what's the problem?" He inquired, knowing full well that there was none,

"Kurt, it's an emergency," Tana cried through the phone, loud enough that Blaine looked up in concern,

"Shhh, slow down, what is it sweetie?" he played along, praising his incredible talents,

"I'm at home and I got a call that my mum and dad got into a car crash and it's really bad and I need someone to drive me to the hospital and you're the first person I thought of to call, I'm sorry I didn't know anyone else!" Santana rambled on the other end of the line,

"I'm on my way sweetie, I'm 15 minutes away tops." He said as he hung up on her,

He looked up at Blaine with a well-played look of guilt and concern and he could tell that Santana's acting had convinced Blaine, who also looked a touch relieved.

"It's fine, just go, she obviously needs you," Blaine said kindly,

"Thank you, I'm so sorry! Maybe we could meet again?" he suggested, knowing full well that only when hell froze over would he be seen on another date with this man.

"Sure, maybe." His date replied, with an incredibly false smile.

"Ok, Bye!" Kurt said over his shoulder as he ran out the store. He started towards his car, which he had parked on the street, and caught sight of his best friend just outside the carpark. He buried his face in one hand and locked pinkies with Santana with his other. They walked towards his car in silence, knowing that they could discuss the disaster date properly when they got home, with a tub of Häagen-Dazs and a crappy romantic comedy.

* * *

 **A/N And that's it, I hope you enjoyed, did I do it well? The date kind of wrote itself towards the end. To be honest, I wasn't quite sure how to make it an awkward date, in ways that would suit their situation and characters. So it might seem a little OOC, but I hope not. I will strive to update another chapter really soon. Please review and share your thoughts xx.**


	3. You again!

**A/N: I thought you might like some warning, this chapter contains some homophobic language and behaviour. Personally, it pains me to write, but I believe that it helps the story move in the direction I'm wanting it to. It's nothing too horrific, just some nasty slurs being thrown around by some idiotic Neanderthals. Apart from that, I hope you enjoy this chapter, we see the first day of school for both Blaine and Kurt and get some insight into how they feel about each other. Please review, they help me write faster! xx**

* * *

 **Blaine's POV: Monday Morning 8:00**

Blaine was tossing in his sleep, dreaming of a handsome stranger. At least, he thought he was handsome, he couldn't clearly see his face. All he could see was a stunning pair of crystal eyes, staring back at him, the stranger was holding his hand, pulling Blaine along with him and laughing gleefully. A loud buzzing intruded his dream, "No," Blaine grumbled unhappily, he liked that dream, "Leave me be.", he whined indignantly when the buzzing just grew louder. He fumbled for his alarm clock on his bedside table and turned it off, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

It was the first day of the new school year. Blaine was incredibly nervous starting a new job, as this was only his second teaching position. It would be a new environment, with a new boss, and new co-workers, yep, Blaine was shitting himself. He got up and got dressed for the day and headed into the kitchen, reading a text from Sebastian,

' _Good Luck'_ –S

He responded with a quick thank you and poured some coffee into a mug, desperately needing to feel more awake. As he drunk his coffee, he reflected over his last 2 months in Lima. It had been fairly uneventful, after that awful date with Kurt that he had tried to clear from his mind, he didn't go on any more dates. Sebastian had been over at his apartment more often than not, resulting in them ordering take-away most of the holidays. He had also caught up with his parents, as they were worried about him after his break-up with Matt, and his brother, Cooper. He was reminded when he had dinner with them, about how grateful he was to have parents that loved and supported him, sexuality and all. He was also reprimanded for alienating his family and friends the past couple of years. 'That should have been the first sign of an abusive relationship.' Blaine thought to himself, furious that he hadn't realised when Matt was pushing him away from his family.

He finished his coffee and headed out the door, grabbing an apple and his brown leather messenger bag, that contained his computer and other bits and pieces he would need for the day.

As he drove to William McKinley High, he thought about the things his co-workers back at his old school in New York had warned him about. He had heard ridiculous rumours of a tracksuit wearing cheerleading coach, that constantly physically and verbally abused the faculty and the students, and apparently had a vindictive wrath towards one Will Schuester, a history teacher that was known for his role as Glee Club coach. 'Just keep your head down, and stay out of trouble.' Blaine reminded himself, he would just hang out with the right people, and try to avoid this 'Coach Sylvester' as much as possible. He pulled up in a parking space and took a deep breath as he grabbed his stuff and exited his car. "Here goes nothing." He muttered to himself, as he headed for his first class of the day, Pre-Calculus.

* * *

 **Kurt's POV: 6:30 the same morning**

"Wake up Lady Lips," A voice, ordered, interrupting his dream, "It's the first day of school and you wanted to be up early but slept through your alarms." It continued, then going to shake him awake.

Kurt sat up with a jolt, "What?! Huh, I'm up! I'm up." Kurt moaned, sitting up, "What's the time?" he asked Tana who was looking at him amused, still dressed in her pyjamas,

"6:30." She declared, with a smirk planted on her face,

"WHAAAT!?" Kurt screeched loudly as he jumped up, "I need to moisturise!" he stressed, fumbling around his bed, not really sure what he was looking for,

"You can have the bathroom first."

Kurt scrambled to get into the bathroom and immediately turned on the shower. He emerged an hour later, fully dressed and with his skincare routine fully complete. He grabbed an extra set of clothes in case those thick-skulled Neanderthal's decided to slushy him and headed up the stairs to get started on breakfast. He saw Santana standing over the stove making pancakes for the family, and Finn sat at the table looking more than half asleep with a glass of orange juice in his hand.

"Sup baby bro," Finn grumbled in acknowledgement,

"I'm older than you." Kurt reminded him,

"I'm too tired for this argument." Finn huffed, "You're my little brother, no questions."

Kurt rolled his eyes and offered to take over from Santana, who accepted gratefully and headed back downstairs to get her HBIC look together. Kurt saw Finn watch Santana leave and Kurt shook his head fondly. Finn had accepted Santana into the family like a little sister, they still argued and insulted each other a lot, but there was now less bite and more fondness behind the insults. He was worried initially about how Finn would deal with living with Santana, but he took it exceedingly well and was sensitive to the issue. The Glee Club had been slightly surprised when Kurt and Santana came into the school, holding hands as a gesture of support, but not showing any other signs of weakness, sending cold bitch glares to anyone who looked at them. But as the Glee Club does, they come round once things are explained properly. They had fast accepted the fierce friendship between Santana and Kurt, though it was still kind of funny to them.

"What you thinking about bro?" Finn interrupted his thoughts. Kurt just smiled around responded simply,

"I'm thinking about how lucky we are"

"In what way?" he queried,

"Just, my family and Glee Club. We've got a really good support network. We're very lucky." He repeated,

Finn hummed and nodded in acknowledgement, standing up to grab a plate of pancakes.

An hour later, he found himself driving his car to school, with Santana in the passenger seat, and Rachel and Finn in the back. Rachel had been ranting for the last twenty minutes about God knows what and the other teens had long since become fed up with the conversation.

"Does everybody have their spare outfit for the day? We have to be prepared in case some of those less talented than me jocks decide to Slushie us." Rachel asked,

There was a collective groan and they each responded with a begrudging 'yes, Rachel.'

Kurt pulled up inside the gates of McKinley and took a deep breath as he put the car in park. He had to mentally brace himself for the day ahead. He had a rough schedule in his mind already. The day started with a nice welcoming blueberry slushie facial, leading to Kurt having to go into the ladies and clean up, then a couple of customary shoves into his locker by Azimio and Karofsky, he would get homophobic remarks through lunch and between classes, leading to him being extremely worn out by the end of the day. Gaga, he despised this cow-town sometimes.

Sure enough, soon after he walked into the school with Santana by his side, linking their pinkies, Kurt was hit in the face with a slushie, surprised when it was grape, not blueberry, "Welcome back homo!" Azimio taunted gleefully,

Santana sent a bitch stare at Azimio and the other jocks, "Do you like your balls?" she asked, "Because if you do, I suggest you don't do that again, if not, I'll let you pick, right or left." She said smirking, Azimio just held his hands up and walked away grumbling under his breath about 'fucking homo's' and 'losers'.

Santana just grabbed him by the hand and led him into the girl's bathroom. Pulling out the chair that they had left in there for such reasons. She wordlessly sat him down in the chair and leant his head back over the sink, turning the tap on to rinse out his hair.

"I'm sorry Kurt." Santana apologised, regret shining in her eyes, a tear falling down one cheek, "I'm sorry I ever treated you like shit, if I knew what I know now, I never would have I swear."

"Hey, it's alright, I've done stuff that I regret too. I'm fine. I would be nowhere without my best girl." Kurt said softly, squeezing Santana's hand in reassurance, and brushing away her tears.

Santana just nodded and sniffed, then turned off the tap so she could start to dry his hair with a towel. Kurt stood up and went into the stall to get changed, emerging all clean to give Santana a big hug.

He walked out of the room, leaving Tana to compose herself, as he was now late to his first class, English. On his way to class, he was shoved against a locker and he slid down the to the floor. By the time he opened his eyes again the offending jock and already disappeared. He sighed in relief and stood up, already feeling some painful new bruises spreading across his back and left shoulder.

English was pleasantly uneventful. He shared a class with Sam, Quinn, Puck and Finn, and as he sat in the back of the classroom his teacher was actually engaging the class. Yes, this was good. The first class of the year and already, a nice teacher.

He left the classroom happily and strolled off to second period, Geometry. He was good at maths, far better than most of his peers, and enjoyed the subject a lot. Though unfortunately, he had heard rumours that his favourite Math teacher from the previous year had a nervous breakdown, and resigned. He despised new teachers, they always walked in thinking they owned the place, and put their nose in business that simply had nothing to do with them. As he walked into his Math classroom, he discovered that he was early, and the teacher was nowhere to be seen. He sat down in the second row, wincing as his freshly bruised back hit the seat,

"Hey fag, you been taking it up the ass too much over Summer?" a jock taunted from somewhere behind him, Kurt didn't turn around, rolling his eyes in exasperation at both Luke, the jock, and all the 'innocent bystanders' doing nothing.

"Hey, fairy! I was talking to you! Can't your faggy ass…" the jock was interrupted by a low, stern voice,

"HEY!".

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

Blaine was walking towards his second class of the day when he heard a voice, cruel and taunting, "Hey fairy! I was talking to you! Can't you faggy…" he gasped when he heard the dreaded 'f-word', he had gotten his fair share of that in high school and wasn't about to let that happen to a student, for obvious reasons. Hey stormed into the classroom, positively fuming,

"HEY!" he shouted, in his best stern voice, "I will not tolerate that kind of language in my classroom." He reprimanded,

"Why, you a fag too Mr…?" the offending jock teased,

"Mr Anderson to you, and yes I am gay," he confirmed, emphasising the correct term, "And you, are going to the principal's office." He continued,

"But,"

"No but's. Get out of my sight." He growled, "NOW!"

The boy walked out of the classroom and Blaine turned around taking a deep breath in an attempt to compose himself. He turned around with an apologetic, just the right amount of happy smile, and saw a pair of familiar crystal blue eyes looking at him in horror.

'Holy SHIT.' He thought as he closed his eyes, 'Not him, please god not him!' he pleaded internally.

He opened his eyes and what he saw confirmed his thoughts, Kurt 'worst date I've been on but still agonisingly gorgeous' Hummel, is in my bloody Geometry class.

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

"I will not tolerate that kind of language in my classroom." The same stern voice reprimanded,

'Hey wait,' he thought to himself, 'I think I know this guy. Where do I know him from?'

He saw his teacher's face and gasped in horror. 'Oh my Gaga, it's Blaine as in Blaine 'Really terrible embarrassing coffee date that I tried so desperately to clear from my mind Anderson'. His teacher had yet to notice him though, still giving the jock a firm telling off. Blaine, 'Wait, Mr Anderson?' he thought quietly, sent the jock to the principal's office and then turned around, Kurt presumed to compose himself. After a couple of seconds, Blaine turned around with an apologetic smile, which kind of resembled a happy looking grimace, but his façade faltered when Kurt locked eyes with him, still horrified. Blaine looks back in disbelief then closed his eyes as if to erase the sight of him. But it was safe to safe that Kurt thought he was sorely disappointed when he opened his eyes and once again laid eyes upon Kurt. Blaine gave him a small, imperceptible nod and turned to the class.

"Hey everybody. My name is Blaine or Mr Anderson, I don't really mind, and I am new here to McKinley. I lived in New York for a while but due to reasons, I decided to come back to Lima, and here I am." He started,

"Oh, and for anybody who was paying attention to that minor altercation before class, I am gay. If any of you have a problem with that, I would appreciate if you get out of my class, and go tell the principal why you want to miss Geometry," he warned, "I'm sure that Mr Figgins would understand." He added sarcastically,

A few of the jocks at the back shifted uncomfortably in their seats but deciding it wasn't worth the trouble, they settled again.

'Mr Anderson', 'That's going to take some getting used to,' thought Kurt, started on the lesson for that day, pretty basic introductory stuff, but all Kurt heard was white noise. The guy could have been speaking fucking Chinese, and he would not have noticed. He was just praying to all things holy, that the lesson would end quickly, then he could get the hell out of there and call his best girl. 'Yes, Santana will know what to do.' He thought, deciding that he would skip next period to talk to Tana,

"Mr Hummel, am I boring you?" Mr Anderson questioned, glaring pointedly at Kurt,

"Sorry Mr Anderson," he apologised in as sickly sweet turn, with a big fake smile,

Blaine just glared back at him. 'God this guy is a real piece of work,' Kurt thought to himself, pulling a pen out and turning the page to feign paying attention, 'I would say hate, but I think hate's a strong word. I strongly, strongly dislike him.' He scoffed to himself, 'What kind of name is Blaine anyway?' he asked himself as he drew in the margins of his book distractedly. The sound of the bell ringing pulled him out his misery so he eagerly packed up his books, and pulled his phone out of his pocket, ready to call Santana once he left the classroom.

"Mr Hummel, could I please see you after class?" Blaine asked, pointedly, and some students 'oohed' in anticipation,

Kurt huffed and sat still in his seat waiting for the rest of the students to leave the room. Once the last two had disappeared out of sight he got up and walk to a desk in the front row, sitting on top of it, waiting for Blaine to collect his stuff together and talk.

"Look, kid," he started when he finally looked up, "We both know that date was at the top of the bad date list. But we have got to move past that, now that we'll be seeing each other. Walk with me." he instructed, starting out of the classroom,

"Blaine, I know that that date sucked shit. I would just prefer to not talk about it, I don't like you, you don't like me. There's nothing else to talk about." Kurt replied,

"Does anyone know about the fact we went out?" Blaine queried, obviously concerned Kurt would blab,

"My best friend Santana, Lopez, knows, but she can keep her mouth shut, apart from that I refrained talking about that 'date'." He spat out the word like it disgusted him, "I won't tell anyone if that's what you're concerned about. You seem like a decent enough teacher, wouldn't want to risk getting you fired and replaced by yet another homophobic moron."

"Thanks. Actually, I wanted to talk about that incident before class." Blaine said cautiously, "Does that happen a lot?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Look, Blaine, it's sweet, but you don't have to feign concern for me. I'd like to go back to not liking each other."

"Fine, be that way. It's just I know how it feels, that's all. If it ever gets worse than what happened with Luke, tell someone ok? Either me or any other faculty member you trust. I get that we don't exactly, get along or anything. But I wouldn't wish that upon anyone." Blaine said firmly,

'God, he looks really cute at the moment.' Kurt thought, 'Shame he eventually has to open his mouth and talk. That's a boner killer.' He laughed out loud and Blaine looked at him curiously,

"Whatever. Later Mr Anderson." He said in farewell, sauntering down the hall swinging his hips as if he owned the place,

Only when he got around the corner did he allow himself to fall to the ground and pull out his phone in a panic, he hovered over Santana's name in his phone for a millisecond, then decided this was crucial, and pressed 'call',

"Kurt?", a confused Santana answered, "Are you alright?"

"Meet me under the bleachers, you're skipping the third period." He said in a rushed voice and hung up knowing Tana would agree.

He started towards the bleachers and saw Santana already there, pacing, obviously slightly concerned. She looked up and paled when she saw Kurt's distraught face, pulling him into a hug. "What happened Kurt?" she asked softly, "Karofsky?" she added when he didn't immediately reply,

"No, well nothing more than usual anyway."

She nodded, waiting for him to continue,

"Blaine is my fucking Math teacher." He said bluntly,

Santana merely gaped in response so he continued,

"Yes, as in Blaine 'Never want to see him again want to forget that ever happened terribly horrible bad date' Anderson. I didn't even know he was a teacher! It didn't come up in our limited, awful conversation. I mean I can't stand the guy! He called me out on not paying attention in class and he asked me to stay back, and then he just went about putting his nose in things that are not his business!" he ranted, "I mean come on, just because you're gorgeous does not give you a free pass to be a self-righteous ass." He rambled, not realising he called Blaine gorgeous,

"Lady Lips!" Santana lightly scolded, snapping him out of his rant, "It will be fine, it's one class. Just 90 minutes every now and then and you don't even have to talk to him. I mean, what's the big issue?" she asked,

Kurt stopped pacing, "You're right. I'm totally over-reacting, he just, URRGGGH, he bugs me! He gets under my skin in ways I can't quite understand. But you're right. No big deal right, one class, don't even need to look at him. How did you get so smart Tana?" he wondered aloud,

"Please," she scoffed, smirking, "I grew up in Lima heights adjacent, which gave me some kick-ass street smarts, and my dad's a…" she trailed off, looking down,

"I know sweetie, I know." He comforted, going over to her and giving her a big hug, "You're fine, you have me now. Plus, Burt and Carole, and Finn and the glee club. You have plenty of people that love you. You don't need them",

"But I want them." She said in a small voice, looking up at Kurt with sad, wide eyes, tears shining in them, "What did I do to deserve this?" she asked quietly,

"Nothing sweetie, you did nothing wrong at all. It's not your fault."

Santana straightened up and composed herself, giving a weak smile, trying to convince Kurt she was fine, Kurt let her believe he was convinced.

They sat under the bleachers that whole period, laughing and talking about the most random things, both of them equally grateful for the other.

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

He had been horrified when he finally realised, he dated one of his students. He knew logically he had done nothing wrong, but he still spent the rest of his day distracted. Something about Kurt bothered him, he just couldn't quite place it. He just hoped he and his friend would keep quiet about this whole thing. He didn't need any of this. As the day came to a close, he resolved to text Sebastian and invite him round for dinner. As he left his classroom, he heard a voice calling him, "Mr Blaine Anderson!"

He turned around to see Principal Figgins at the end of the hallway, he nodded in acknowledgement.

"I need to see you in my office." Figgins declared,

'Uh-oh.' Blaine thought to himself, 'This can't be good.' But followed him into his office anyway.

Principal Figgins sat down and gestured for Blaine to do the same.

"Can I ask what this is about?" Blaine asked politely, wanting to get to the point, but not wanting to assume anything too soon,

"Ah, yes. Will Schuester is going to go to Washington on a short sabbatical, and he is leaving the Glee club that he coaches." Figgins said,

"And…?" Blaine prompted,

"Oh, well I read your resume and you mentioned being the head of Dalton Academy's glee club back in High School and I want you to take over."

"Umm, can I think about it?" he asked, "I just need a couple of days, that's all" he continued, seriously considering the opportunity,

"You have until Monday morning to give me an answer, that's the day Mr Schuester leaves." He compromised,

"Okay, that all?"

"Oh, no, there was something else, AH yes! We are going to start a tutoring group for the classes and as you are new…" he trailed off, implying the rest,

"Duty falls on the new guy. Yeah, I get it, wouldn't it clash with glee though?" he questioned,

"We can make it so it doesn't." Figgins confirmed, "You will start next week, after school on Tuesday and since it's recommended that teachers have a student to help with tutoring classes, I chose Kurt Hummel to help you, I believe he's in your Geometry class?" he asked innocently,

"Yes," Blaine gritted out, 'Just my luck' he thought, 'I'm not going to get rid of this frickin' kid am I?' he cursed,

"Sounds great." He confirmed to Figgins, with a false smile.

Figgins dismissed him and he walked out the door, burying his head in his hands and groaning in despair. He sent a quick text to Sebastian and set on his way home, preparing his rant for Sebastian.

* * *

 **Sebastian's POV**

When Sebastian arrived back home that night, it was dark and he was exhausted. He had listened to Blaine ranting about the horror that was Kurt Hummel until 10 o'clock that night. He only stopped twice, once to eat, and once when Sebastian slapped him across the face, telling him to snap out of it. After he showered and got into his bed, he pulled out his phone and decided to risk calling someone he thought could help with Blaine and Kurt's situation.

The phone rang three times and was picked up on the fourth ring.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, my friend." The voice drawled,

"We should talk about this." He declared, "Coffee at the Lima Bean Monday at 5 o'clock?"

"I'll be there, see you in a week. Text me updates." The voice replied, then hung up without another word.

A week, Blaine and Kurt could survive a week without intervention, right?

* * *

 **A/N: Ooooh Sebastian is scheming with a mystery person…. It might be obvious, but I thought it would be nice to keep it a surprise anyway. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review if you liked it and I'll be sure to update again soon xx**


	4. Really!

**A/N: Hello everybody, I'd like to start off by saying that this fanfiction may seem kind of slow burning. This is how I wanted it to be and while I will obviously strive to make all chapters interesting, it might still be a couple of chapters till we see any Klaine action. Just, keep this in mind while you're reading. Also, I am writing and posting this pretty much as I go, and I don't have a whole heap of chapters ready to post. So if I ever take longer to update, I apologise, and it's probably because I got stuck or busy and couldn't write a chapter. I will try my absolute best to update at the very least, weekly. So, enjoy the chapter, please review and I will see you at the end. :)**

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

A week had passed since that dreadful first day at school, and Blaine had finally come to a decision about the glee club. So, his answer in mind, he marched purposefully towards Principal Figgins office once he had arrived at School. He knocked on the door, and entered when he heard a muffled, "Come in."

"Hello, Principal Figgins." He greeted,

"Ah Mr Anderson, I take it you have come to a decision about Glee club?" Figgins questioned,

Blaine sat down and took a deep breath. 'Yes, this is the right choice,' he thought to himself,

"I'd be honoured to take over the glee club from Will Schuester." He declared with a small grin on his face, he missed show choir and he didn't really have much time for music anymore and was glad to be the one to step in for Will.

Mr Figgins clapped his hands together, "Excellent choice Anderson, I'm sure you won't regret it."

"No, I don't think I will." He responded honestly, he was certain this was the right decision, he had a gut feeling, and would follow it.

"Also," he started, "I was wondering if there was any news on the maths tutoring classes?"

"Ahh yes, I am going to talk to Mr Hummel about it sometime today and if he agrees, the classes will start tomorrow." He confirmed,

'Please don't agree!' Blaine begged to himself, but he spoke with a bright smile, "That sounds great, just let me know what he says so I can prepare"

"Will do, have a nice day Mr Anderson, and enjoy Glee!"

Blaine left the office and rubbed his hands over his face, he did not want to be stuck with Kurt any longer in a day than he had to. He started walking slowly and thought of the interactions the pair had experienced that past week. It was nothing serious, the managed to be fairly civil towards one another, but there were so many snide comments and furious glares that they directed towards another. Blaine was guilty of calling Kurt out in class more often than other students, and Kurt was guilty of not paying attention and responding to Blaine in a sickly sweet, condescending tone. He still couldn't explain what exactly bugged him about Kurt, the guy just got on his nerves.

"Fruity Fonzie!" he heard a voice call out, and turned around to see a woman striding towards him purposefully with a glare directed right at him. 'Uh-Oh,' he thought, 'It's tracksuit lady.'

"I heard through the grapevine that you are replacing Butt-chin in the role of Glee Coach." She started,

"Yes I am ummm…" he trailed off, seemingly unable to remember her name,

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am the legendary cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester, and you, young Burt Reynolds, are on my list."

Blaine offered his hand but Sue just stared at it, so he dropped it by his side awkwardly, "I'm sorry your list? I don't follow…"

"I have a very real, very personal vendetta against the glee club and Weepy the Vest Clown. Since you are taking over glee club, that turns some of my wraths onto you. Think carefully about your decision to coach Glee club. Goodbye Hobbit." And she stormed off down the hallway, Blaine could just imagine the dramatic music playing as she pushed children into lockers and scattered their papers everywhere. Shaking his head in disbelief of what just happened, he heard another voice calling his name and internally groaned, turning around to see a tall, curly head teacher standing awkwardly behind him,

"You ok?" the man asked,

"Yeah, I'm alright. She's a bit much isn't she?" he asked with an awkward chuckle,

"Yeah, she has her moments though. I wanted to thank you for accepting to handle glee club, it's unlike any other club in the school. You don't just inherit the students and form a close bond with them, but you also build yourself a fantastic enemy in Sue. You're certainly brave." He complimented,

"Well to be completely honest, I didn't know about Sue when I accepted the position, but I would have said yes anyway. The kids need someone and I just happen to love show choir…." He trailed off, "Sorry but, you are?"

"Oh, Will, Schuester." Will introduced, hand held out,

Blaine took the hand, "Nice to meet you, Will. I heard a lot about your work with the New Directions while I was in New York teaching, you're pretty well known in the show choir world. Everybody knows the underdogs."

"Yeah, I don't know what I would have done without Glee club. I'm just glad there is something to help those students, something that really makes a difference in kid's lives you know?"

Just then, the bell for the first-period rung and startled Blaine,"yeah," he agreed, "Anyway I have class on the other side of school, I'll see you in Glee club, right?" he queried, already backing away,

"Yep, my last day today, I'll see you then."

"Bye!" Blaine shouted over his shoulder as he sped off, hoping to not be too late to his first class of the day.

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

Kurt Hummel had had a fairly uneventful first week at McKinley, aside from getting used to seeing Blaine everywhere and sending him subtle glares in class. It was lunchtime, and he had just received his fourth ice-burg bitch slap so far this year, blueberry this time, and felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him into the girl's bathroom.

"Thanks, Tana," he said as he saw who it was that led him away,

"I am so going to kill those jocks." She muttered angrily, sitting Kurt down to wash his hair,

"I'm fine San, just cold, Slushies aren't the worst that could happen to me." He reminded,

Santana washed his hair silently and when she was finished Kurt ducked into the stall, changing into fresh clothes, a pair of grey trousers, with a white patterned shirt and a grey vest. 'I still look fabulous,' he thought as he exited the stall.

"Oh by the way Kurt, I'm going to leave school early today, I'm meeting someone and want to be on time." Santana declared, not leaving room for questions,

Kurt quirked an eyebrow up at her, but could tell there was no way he would get any answers from her, "Okay sweetie, just text me when you meet this person, and on your way home."

"Will do," Santana confirmed with a kiss to Kurt's cheek,

"See you in Glee." She said as she sauntered out the bathroom, putting herself in her 'bitch mode'.

Kurt walked out and heard a familiar accented voice calling his name, "Kurt Hummel, may I see you in my office please?" Figgins requested,

Kurt nodded and followed Mr Figgins, groaning internally, 'What could I have done wrong?' he asked himself. He sat down opposite the Principal and waited for him to talk,

"Kurt, as you know, you are one of the best math students in your level."

"Yes…"

"The faculty has come up with the idea to host Math tutoring sessions and we would like you to assist the teacher in running them, it's recommended that students help with tutoring as they can relate more easily to their peers than a teacher can."

Kurt kind of felt like he had been backed into the corner on this, and that he didn't have much of a choice in the matter, so he reluctantly answered, "Yeah, sure, sounds good I guess.

"Perfect, first class is tomorrow immediately after school." Figgins declared and dismissed Kurt with a gesture of his hands.

Kurt walked down the hallway, regretting his acceptance already, he had a strangely bad feeling about this. 'What's the worst that could happen?' he thought to himself logically.

He would really have to learn to stop asking that question.

At the end of the day, he walks into glee club, immediately concerned by the sombre looks on his fellow glee members' faces. Then he looks to his left and sees Blaine, standing up the front, next to Mr Schue. 'Another guest singer,' Kurt thought, rolling his eyes, but not connecting all the dots.

"Alright," Mr Schue said, "Now that everyone's here let's get started. This as most of you will already know, is Blaine. Or Mr Anderson."

Kurt huffed, "Yeah, and what's he doing here?" Kurt snapped, and felt Santana put a hand on his shoulder,

"Kurt!" Mr Schue admonished, "No need to be rude. Look, guys. I have been offered a place on the Blue Ribbon Art's Panel in Washington. So, I'm going on a 6-month sabbatical. Mr Anderson here has very kindly offered to take over from me."

The class suddenly fills with loud shouts from the members of the glee club, objecting to the change, but Kurt just sat there, glaring at Blaine, he locks eyes with him and Blaine gives him an ever so slightly apologetic grimace. 'Great. Now I have to spend even MORE time with him. This situation could not get any worse.'

"Guys!" Mr Schue shouted, causing everyone to look at him and stop talking, "This is not up for discussion, so just hear what Blaine would like to say."

"Uh, ok, hi guys, I'm Mr Anderson, but I'm perfectly fine with being called Blaine. When I was in high school at Dalton Academy, down in Westerville, I was the lead soloist for their glee club, the warblers. I love music, and I really have missed show choir, and to show you what I've got I'm going to perform a little song for you." He declares, indicating to the band and preparing himself,

 _Life's too short to even care at all whoah,_

 _I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue,_

Kurt just stares at Blaine, watching him get into the song, as much as he may have despised the guy, there was no disputing that he was an excellent singer. The way he got into the part was simply mesmerising.

 _If I could find a way,_

 _To see this straight, I'd run away_

 _To some fortune that I-I could have found, by now,_

 _I'm waiting for this cough syrup, to come do-own_

The whole choir room was silent, watching as the performance came to an end. When it did, nobody moved, until someone clapped once, twice, and then the rest of the group slowly joined in. Completely surprised by the performance, Blaine just bowed, still slightly out of breath.

Mr Schuester talked to them for a while about Sectionals, and somewhere in the middle of the session, Kurt saw Santana slip out of the classroom. Rachel noticed him looking and raised an eyebrow in question, but Kurt just shrugged. He didn't know anything, but he was sure there was a perfectly good reason for that.

* * *

 **Sebastian's POV**

Sebastian lined up in the queue at the Lima Bean. It was a quarter to five. He was expecting his accomplice in fifteen minutes. He ordered a mocha for himself and decided to buy a couple of muffins, one for each of them. He collected his drink and sat down at a table in the back of the café, sipping at the warm Mocha happily. A few minutes later and he heard a ding from the front of the store, 'This must be them.' Sebastian thought, he had kept in contact with this person the past week, but they hadn't discussed anything important, just quick update texts.

A minute later, he hears a throat cleared, and looks up,

"That mine?" the voice inquired, almost rudely,

"Hello, Santana, nice to see you too!" Sebastian replied sarcastically, "Yes it's yours, now sit down."

"Yes, sir," Santana replied mockingly,

"So," she started, "This situation is a bit awkward isn't it" she grimaces,

"Yeah. Blaine will not stop yabbering on about that failed date and the fact that Kurt is now his student. I've been over to his house every night for dinner the past week, it's all he talks about."

"Yeah, Kurt's been the same. Also, prepare yourself for tonight," Sebastian smirked at the hidden innuendo, but Santana kept talking, "Blaine is now teaching glee club as well. As in, the New Directions, as in, the glee club both myself and Kurt are in."

"The Nude Erections?" Bas questioned smirking, completely missing the point, "What kind of a name is that?"

"Hardy-hah, very funny." Santana drawled, "Just be warned, it's not going to pretty."

Seb hummed in acknowledgement. "Why do they even hate each other this much? I mean, they had a crappy date, what's the big whoop?"

"Well, I have a theory about that," Santana said to him conspiratorially,

"Do tell," Sebastian replied, listening for the next five minutes nodding and shaking his head in the appropriate places. After Santana had concluded, he stepped in, "No way. Nu-uh, I don't believe you."

"Believe me Meerkat. What else could it be?" she asked

Sebastian thought about it some more, starting to consider all the information he had,

"Okay, say you're right. I think we need to step in."

"Great minds think alike," Tana replied, smirking at Sebastian,

They clinked their coffee cups together and proceeded to discuss a game plan. It was only when the store had to close at 6:30, that they left, agreeing to keep in touch regularly.

"If she's right…" Sebastian said to himself, shaking his head in slight disbelief. But the truth was, that the more he thought about it, the more plausible it seemed.

* * *

 **Kurt's POV:**

Kurt walked down the hallway at the end of school on Tuesday, heading towards the classroom where tutoring was going to be held. He had experienced a fairly boring day, with minimal taunting and homophobic remarks directed at him. He was ever so slightly annoyed at Tana, whom he spent a good 40 minutes giving the third degree when she got home at 6:45 the previous evening, but she had given no information. But, he had faith in his best girl, she wouldn't hide anything important from him, she just didn't want him to know. So he had to accept, that we never find out who Tana met with for coffee. He walks into room 6B and sees the teacher with his back turned, obviously not hearing Kurt come in, and no students. He scoffed, 'Of course there are no students, why would any come to a maths class after school.'

He clears his throat and prepared to greet the teacher but the words caught in his throat when he saw who was now facing him.

"You again!" they both said at the same time, accusingly,

"Me again?" Kurt questioned, "What are you stalking me? I can't get ten feet within this school without bumping into you!" he snapped, heavily frustrated,

"Not my fault." Blaine muttered, indicating to the seat next to him when Kurt refused to move, he spoke again, "Look, Kurt, just sit, the other students will be here soon."

Kurt sat down, huffing.

After twenty minutes of doing nothing, awkwardly sitting at the front desk, waiting for students to arrive, not talking to each other, Kurt decided to speak up,

"Look, Blaine. We need to get better at this. Can we just try to be civil? Let's just, try not to be bothered by each other. Deal?"

Blaine sighed but held his hand out in front of him anyway, "Deal."

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

After having coffee with Sebastian, she was even more convinced her theory was correct as each minute passed. After school on Tuesday, she decided to wait in the Library for Kurt, instead of going home with Finnchel. Her phone buzzed and she looked down at it to read the message, which was from Kurt, saying he was outside. She walked outside and what followed, had to have been one of the worst car rides she had ever experienced. Kurt did not want to stop ranting about Math class, and the tutoring and Glee, as if his life was so hard.

If anything, the way Kurt was reacting prove her point, he just didn't know it yet.

When she got in the front door of the now Hummel-Hudson-Plus a Lopez home, she headed towards the kitchen, pulling her phone out as she went. She shot a quick text to Sebastian,

'I'm totally right. Prepare for a long night. Take wine.' –Lopez,

Her phone promptly buzzed with a response,

'Sweet Jesus. I don't believe it.'-Smythe,

She read it with a smirk on her face and proceeded to make herself a snack. Of course, she was right, Auntie Tana had a Mexican third eye that saw all.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be a fair amount of Santana/Sebastian interaction as they think they have figured out what's going on. Have they really managed to figure it out before Klaine, or are they imagining things? Also, the song, if anyone was curious, is 'Cough Syrup' by Young the Giant, excellent song, Blaine sings it in Glee at some point as well. Please review if you liked it, or even if you didn't, I would appreciate the feedback.**


	5. Uh-Oh

**A/N: Just an FYI, the next couple of chapters may verge on the shorter side of my scale, more like 2,000-3,000 as opposed to 4,000. It's just because the story and the relationship between Blaine and Kurt is starting to develop more, but I'd prefer to split the chapters appropriately than to have one huge chapter for it all. And sorry for the slight delay, the past two days have been CRAZY for me. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **NEW A/N: I apologise for the confusion and my mistake. I accidentally posted chapter 4 twice, instead of chapter five. This is the correct chapter. I'll repeat what I said before, which is that my life just got crazy, and it was a simple mistake, that I should have checked for. But, this is the correct chapter, so I hope you enjoy chapter FIVE. xx**

* * *

 **Sebastian POV**

Sebastian had dinner with Blaine on the following Monday, and by now, the situation was so obvious, that he cursed himself for missing it. 'I mean, this guy is my best friend, I'm an awful person.' He thought to himself as he and Blaine watched television.

"I mean," Blaine interrupted his thoughts, "You don't even get how frustrating this guy is. I mean he walks around the school as if he owns the place, always strutting and swinging his hips in those ridiculously tight pants," Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at this, was that the normal way for a teacher to view a student or… "I had maths class today, with him, and he was talking, right? To a girl next to him, so I call him out on it, the usual 'Is my teaching interrupting your conversation?' and he responded, 'Yes, it is, kindly take it elsewhere.', like, who does this kid think he is? Undermining me, like that, in front of my other students. And we agreed to be civil, this? This, Sebastian, is our civil. Oh and don't even get me started on that kid in glee club. Amazing, mesmerising singing voice, but that diva attitude? Nu-uh. Not so good."

"Blaine!" he interrupted loudly, "Why does this kid bother you so much? What is it that actually bother you about him?"

"Have you not listened to anything I've said? He's a royal prick! That's why." Blaine responded slowly as if talking to a child,

"Don't do that, don't act like you don't get what I'm saying. I'll ask you again, why does he bother you so much?"

"I don't know!" Blaine cried, throwing his hands up in exasperation, "He just, does." He explained,

"Right, well, I'm gonna get going now. Just, think about it, alright?" he pleaded as he left, Sebastian had figured it out by now, that made it all the more frustrating that Blaine was so oblivious.

Shaking his head in ever so slightly fond exasperation, he sat in his car and pulled out his phone, shooting a text to the girl he had as 'Lopez' in his phone's contact list,

'That's a definitive affirmative on my end.' –Smythe

The response was quick,

'I'm still gathering information, but I'll know soon.' –Lopez

Sebastian smiled at the screen, he kind of hoped that Santana was right. He had a good feeling about this.

Kurt's POV

Tuesday morning, Kurt Hummel woke up slightly earlier than usual. "Eurrrgh, I've got maths _and_ a tutoring session with Blaine today," he groaned to himself, the showered and did his skin care routine as usual, not realising that he had taken an extra-long time with his hair.

When he emerged for breakfast, Santana was at the table, eating in her pyjamas. He smiled at the sight, still not quite believing that Santana, as in, his best friend Santana, was not only eating breakfast at his table but living with him. Not that Santana had come into his life, he never could do without her friendship, it had grown so important to him. He couldn't see a point in the future, where he and Tana weren't friends. The concept seemed so alien to him.

"What are you smiling about teen gay?" Santana queried,

"You," he answered simply with a kiss to her cheek,

"Me? What about me?"

"That you are my friend, and not only are you my friend, but you are the best best-girl a guy could ask for."

"Yeah, I'm glad we're friends too," she said quietly, "And I'll admit, I'm pretty awesome." She added with a smirk,

"Yes, Santana, you're pretty awesome."

They listened to music in the car on the way in, singing along to all their favourite songs. When they got to school, Santana rushed off to the library as she had an assignment to had in, leaving Kurt, to navigate the hallways of McKinley alone.

He walked cautiously but didn't spot anything dodgy, so he relaxed slightly. 'Maybe they've gotten bored?' he thought hopefully, but he doubted it. Who could ever get tired of messing with the teen gay?

But as his day went on, nobody was bothering him at all, in fact, he wasn't getting any kind of attention at all. No remarks, no shoving, no slushies. It was a pretty calm day, so as he headed to his locker after school to get some stuff for tutoring, he should have known something was up. He had become too relaxed, not looking around carefully, so when his locker slammed closed and he came face to face with Karofsky and Azimio, he shouldn't have been surprised. He looked down and saw a slushie in each of their hands, 'Great,' he thought, 'To think I could get away with not getting bullied for one day, one simple day.'

"Hey Homo," Azimio greeted, but Karofsky didn't say anything, looking mildly uncomfortable with the situation.

'Bizarre,' Kurt thought, but greeted them back, "Hello, boys. What can I do for you today?" he questioned in a bored tone, truly fed up with this cat and mouse game,

"Just wanted to give you another reminder of how faggy you are. You know, we're being nice about it." Azimio replied,

"I must have forgotten," Kurt retorted, "I thought staring at other guys' asses in the locker room was what everybody did."

Azimio looked affronted at the idea and Karofsky just turned in surprise, looking Kurt straight in the eye, and shaking his head, as if in warning. It came too late though as Azimio pinned him up against the lockers, hand around his neck, and threw a punch to his stomach.

"Look, fag," Azimio taunted, "I don't want to know about all the things your weird gay ass gets up to, I just want to warn you,", another punch to the stomach, "To stay away from my teammates and I, ok?" he said, releasing a now gasping Kurt and smiling down on him evilly as Kurt slid against the locker,

Kurt nodded, clutching his throat and Azimio and Karofsky threw their slushies on top of him, then fist bumped as they walked away.

'Great,' Kurt thought, 'I'm going to be so late for tutoring,' and he got his bag and headed to the lady's room.

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

'God,' Blaine thought, 'Where is this kid?' as he sat in front of a group of five teenagers, who had all come to be tutored for math. Blaine didn't know whether he should be worried, as a teacher, or annoyed, as the person who went on a date with this guy and didn't like what he saw. But his mind flickers to concern when he looks up to see a slightly dishevelled Kurt standing in the doorway. As if Kurt is reading his mind, he glares and straightens out his shirt slightly. Blaine continues to watch closely as Kurt comes into the room and sits down. It wouldn't be obvious to just anyone, but as someone who knew Kurt, and could understand how he acted, it was obvious he was injured in some way. Kurt had held himself upright, but his stance was slightly shaky, and he was ever so slightly hunched over. But deciding he was imagining things, he spoke loudly, "Kurt, you do realise that you are twenty minutes late right? What gives you the excuse, to agree to do these sessions, then show up late as if they mean nothing?"

"Excuse me, _Mr Anderson_ ," Kurt spoke in a mocking tone, "But I had some things to deal with, which, by the way, are not your concern."

But you know that moment, where someone says not to be concerned, and it immediately makes you more concerned? Yeah, that's what Blaine thought, so he made a snap decision to find out what was wrong with his least favourite student, 'It's your job to be concerned,' he reminded himself, 'You would do this for any student,' but not fully convincing himself of the fact,

"May I speak with you outside, Kurt?" he asked, standing up from his desk, "Keep working on the problems guys, we'll be right back, I just want to talk to Mr Hummel about time management."

He walked out of the room, and could hear Kurt huff and stand up, then gasp softly in pain, 'What happened to him?' he questioned, curiously,

He waited for Kurt to join him, and then motioned for Kurt to speak first,

"What?" he snapped, "You wanted to talk to me remember?" Kurt reminded as he leant up against the locker sassily, but jumped back up as if he had been burnt,

"Kurt, I'm not dumb. What happened to you?" Blaine asked softly, unsure where his sudden caring nature had come from, he hated the kid, right?

"Nothing happened Mr A," Kurt replied in a feeble attempt to lie, looking down,

"Kurt," he prompted, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "What happened to you?"

Kurt sighed, and reached around his neck to pull off his very fashionable looking scarf, that Blaine just realised, did not match his outfit in the slightest. Blaine gasped softly when he saw a red and purple handprint-shaped bruise forming around the boy's neck. Anger on Kurt's behalf swelled inside him, not giving him a chance to wonder why.

"Who did this to you?" Blaine muttered angrily,

"No one, Blaine, it was nobody."

"Oh really, that handprint just put itself there? All on its own, cause that's impressive." He replied sarcastically,

"It was Azimio and Karofsky," Kurt sighed, "They approached me after school at my locker, AZ pinned me against the locker, and punched me in the stomach twice, choking me at the same time, and then they slushied me, same old really."

"Kurt, you told me that you would go to someone if this got worse. This is worse!"

"Look, Blaine, it's nice that you 'care' and all, but none of the other teachers do, you don't have to pretend,

'I'm not pretending' Blaine thought quietly, but that confused him, so he didn't voice that aloud,

"Kid," he started, which made Kurt glare at him so he changed tack, "Kurt, it's my job to care. You need to tell someone ok, I want you to come to me, whenever this happens, whether I'm in class, in the staffroom, or in my office. I won't tell anyone if you unless you want me to, but for your safety, you should have someone in the know."

Kurt looked up at him, tears shining in his beautiful eyes, wait, what?! Tears shining in his _eyes_ , and asked in a small voice, "Do you really care?" He looked so broken that Blaine decided to pull him into a hug in an attempt to comfort him, Kurt sobbed quietly on his shoulder for a few seconds, and it broke Blaine's heart to seem him like this. 'It's because you've been in his position Blaine' he reminded himself, 'Nothing else,'

When Kurt stopped crying, Blaine pulled away, keeping his arms on Kurt's shoulders, "I've got to go inside, go to the bathrooms and come back in a minute or two."

Kurt just nodded and walked off, head down, none of his usual bitchiness on display, he just looked really small.

When Kurt finally came back into the classroom, Blaine could see that he had put up his bitchy persona, not that Blaine liked him to be upset, but it kind of hurt to see the kid put up walls around himself. When tutoring finished, Blaine clapped Kurt on the shoulder in what was supposed to be a reassuring gesture, but Kurt winced in pain,

"Oh shoot, sorry Kurt, are you ok?"

Kurt just nodded, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Hey," he had a feeling this wasn't going to be his brightest moment, but seeing as the kid wouldn't tell anyone, he made the choice, "Follow me back to my house." He suggested, and Kurt looked up in alarm,

"Just so I can check out your bruises and stuff!" he rushed to clarify, "I have this cream that's supposed to help, and I want to check to see if they're really bad or not,"

Kurt seemed confused for a second but then nodded his head. And as Blaine pulled out of the parking lot, he could see Kurt following in his Navigator.

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

He had texted Santana to let her know he would be back slightly late but lied and put it down to the tutoring session running over, and now he was sitting in Blaine's living room, feeling incredibly awkward as he watched Blaine put his stuff down and take off his shoes.

"Come into the bathroom with me quickly," Blaine suggested, seemingly also feeling a bit awkward, but Kurt understood that the guy, as a teacher, was doing the right thing. Kurt wouldn't tell anyone else so Blaine obviously felt the need to help. He followed Blaine into the bathroom and waited as Blaine rummaged through the cabinets. Once he had found what he was looking for, he turned to face Kurt, just staring at him.

"What?" Kurt asked, kind of self-consciously,

"Kurt, look, this may make you uncomfortable, but you're going to need to take off your shirt," Blaine said cautiously,

Kurt just sighed internally, and nodded, yeah it would be awkward, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do. So he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. He heard a loud gasp and he looked up at Blaine, feeling very self-conscious and crossing his arms over his chest. Blaine just gaped at him, and stared at the bruises, in varying shades of purple, green, blue and yellow, that were scattered across his otherwise porcelain skin.

Blaine took a step forward, and ran his fingers gently over the bruises that covered his abdomen,

"How could they do this to you?" Blaine asked in soft disbelief,

"Those fucking assholes," he added, changing his path from upset to anger,

"Sorry, I shouldn't swear in front of you." He apologised,

"Look, Blaine, we don't quite have a normal student-teacher relationship, swearing is a non-issue. I swear all the time." Kurt pointed out to him,

"I know, it's just, I'm not the biggest fan of swearing myself, I guess. I only do it when I'm super pissed off, or with Sebastian I guess, that guy brings out all my worst qualities." Blaine said, contradicting what he had said with a fond smile,

Kurt felt a weird feeling in his stomach, one that he couldn't identify, and one that he really wasn't ready to explore any further, so he steered clear of that topic and huffed in slight agitation, "Can you please do your thing? It's kind of cold in here."

"Yeah, sorry, sure."

Blaine put some of the cream on his hands and started gently rubbing it into the bruises, starting with the ones on Kurt's lower abdomen, Kurt took a sharp intake of breath, but the touch wasn't hurting him, it was something else…

"Sorry, did that hurt?" Blaine apologised, obviously catching Kurt's reaction,

"No," he started, "Just… cold…" he lied,

"Riggghhtt…," Blaine said and opened his mouth to speak again, but decided against it and just continued dealing with Kurt's bruises, taking photos as he went. Kurt wasn't completely sure why, but he really never wanted to have to use those photos.

Kurt left soon after, but not before he promised to keep Blaine in the loop with the bullying, but knowing he wouldn't unless it got really bad. He got home at around 6:30 that evening, smoothly avoiding questions on his whereabouts with the assistance of Tana.

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

Two weeks had passed since the bullying incident that had resulted in Kurt going over to his apartment, and he hadn't had any updates from the boy, apart from saying briefly after tutoring or Glee that he was fine, and nothing bad happened. So when Blaine went to work on the Wednesday two weeks following the incident, he had no reason to believe anything was wrong, and no plausible reason for the bad feeling he had in his gut. He put it down to bad Italian food from Breadsticks, but the feeling continued to get worse throughout the day. He found himself checking over his shoulder wherever he went, and wondering from time to time if Kurt was okay. He had no time to wonder why he was thinking that, he just was.

So when he was sitting in the staff-room, next to the guidance counsellor Emma, and football coach Beiste, whom he had fast become friends with, he was taken by surprise by an urgent knock on the door. He looked up and was confronted with the image of a clearly shaken Kurt. His already pale skin looked pure white, and his shirt was slightly messed up, he was also quite visibly shaken. He locked eyes with Blaine and Blaine jumped out of his seat, apologising to the Beiste and Emma and practically ran out of the classroom, fear and anger over what had happened to Kurt swelling in his chest. He dragged Kurt into an empty classroom, before looking around and shutting and locking the door. He turned back to face Kurt, about to ask the boy what had happened, when he burst into tears and crumpled in a tiny heap on the ground. Blaine asked no questions, just running to Kurt and wrapping his arms around him. Comforting as best he could. Kurt was just sobbing against Blaine for a minute before a muffled voice spoke,

"E issd me," Kurt said,

"What did you say?" Blaine asked softly, seriously not having a clue what the boy was saying,

"Karofsky kissed me. Then he threatened to kill me if I told anyone." Kurt finally said strongly, but bursting into tears after he had finished,

'I'm going to kill that kid,' Blaine thought, 'How could anyone do this to Kurt?'

It was remarkably clear in that moment, that Blaine definitely didn't hate Kurt, he wasn't sure what he did feel for the guy, but it wasn't hate.

Little did he know at that point, that what was developing for Kurt, was about as far, yet at the same time fairly close, from hate.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, this chapter kind of wrote itself to be completely honest, I wanted to get it up sooner, rather than later, so haven't completely finished proof-reading it, but most simple spelling mistakes, etc, should be gone. I'm also not sure how far I want to take the bullying situation so if you have any suggestions, they would be appreciated. Byeee**


	6. Confrontation

**A/N: I would just like to briefly apologise for the mix up with the last chapter, I will try to be more careful in the future. But overall it seems like you guys are kind of enjoying this huh?! It seriously makes my day that much better when I get another view/review on the story. I'm still not completely sure where to take the bullying, but hopefully, that storyline will phase out smoothly and Kurt won't get bothered too much! Hope you enjoy and please review!** **xx**

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

He was now sitting in Principal Figgins' office, next to Blaine, with his dad on his other side, opposite Karofsky and his father Paul. As soon as he had calmed down after talking to Blaine, Blaine had taken him to Figgins, requesting an urgent meeting with Burt Hummel, and Paul and David Karofsky. Blaine hadn't yet disclosed the reason for the meeting, not wanting things to spiral out of control without the full explanation. Before the meeting, which had been scheduled for after school, he pulled Blaine aside to talk to him,

"I can't out him, Blaine." He stated, "It would be completely immoral to do that to Dave, regardless of how much he may or may not deserve it."

"Kurt," Blaine looked at him worriedly, "That would be the easiest way to make sure he never comes near you again. It would guarantee your safety and the police would get involved, meaning that he would get a criminal record." When Kurt opened his mouth to object, Blaine continued quickly, "I just want to make sure you have fully thought this through."

"Blaine, you know how hard it is. You have been in a very similar position to Karofsky before. You can pass as straight. People knew I was gay before I even knew the meaning of the word. It's different for people like Karofsky. We will mention the death threats and abuse, but DO NOT mention that kiss. That will forever stay between you, me and Karofsky. Promise?"

Blaine sighed in defeat, "Okay, I get it. I promise that I won't say anything to them. You have my word." He said, and shook Kurt's hand in agreement,

That led them to the situation they were currently in, in the principal's office.

"Mr Anderson, I am sure we are all wondering why you called this urgent meeting today." Figgins started,

"Yeah, whenever I get called into school it's bad news," Paul said pointedly looking at Dave,

"I agree; I don't like this." His dad nodded in agreement,

"Would you like me to explain the situation, Kurt?" Blaine asked him softly,

He just nodded wordlessly, it saved him explaining it.

"Paul, your son and Kurt, have had a fairly rocky history. Dave has bullied Kurt since the start of high school." He let that information sink in, and Kurt saw his Dad clench his fists in his peripheral vision,

"Recently, the situation has escalated to a point of no return. The bullying has included homophobic remarks, slushying, shoving into lockers and general taunting. Today, it seems the situation reached boiling point."

At this, Kurt looked to Karofsky, who looked terrified, and Kurt shook his head imperceptibly,

"Today, Kurt followed Dave into the boys' locker rooms, and Dave threatened to kill him" He finished bluntly, like ripping off a plaster,

His dad growled at this and Paul blanched and looked at his son in horror,

"Dad it's not true I didn't say that!" Karofsky protested, though quite feebly,

"Hang on David, you have been acting differently recently. Your grades have dropped and you've been snapping, talking back more, and now? We are sitting here. So let me ask you, why would Kurt, make that up?"

"I don't know, maybe he likes me." Karofsky retorted arrogantly,

Kurt just rolled his eyes in disgust, that wasn't even worth a reply,

"I think we're wasting our time here." Burt stated,

"I agree, after hearing the story, I hereby expel you from WMHS, you are to leave campus immediately, if you don't agree, then you can appeal to the school board."

"Thank you for your time Paul, and Principal Figgins," Blaine said gratefully,

Paul nodded and left the room Karofsky shaking his head and following him. Figgins also left the room to leave them to talk in the privacy of his office.

Forgetting that Burt was in the room, Kurt got up and gave Blaine a hug, tears in his eyes, "Thank you, Mr Anderson."

Blaine patted his shoulders awkwardly, obviously more aware of Burt's presence, and his dad cleared his throat behind them. Kurt turned around awkwardly blushing slightly, but luckily his dad didn't think anything of the interaction and spoke to Blaine,

"Thank you, Blaine. For helping Kurt, when no one else did. But can I ask why you helped, I mean, most people let it slide because Kurt's gay and they think he deserves it, why not you?" he asked cautiously, his papa bear defence system clearly in place,

"Mr Hummel…" Blaine started,

"Please, call me Burt."

"Burt, I had an extremely tough time in my first high school, after I went to a Sadie Hawkins dance with my friend, who also happened to be gay."

"Sorry, also?"

"Yes, I came out a month or so prior to that dance, and initially I wasn't hassled much. I was stupid really," he scoffed, "Calm before the storm right? After the dance, my friend and I were waiting for my father to pick us up, and we got cornered by the jocks from our school. 3 fractured ribs, a broken eye socket, a collapsed lung and more. My friend was in a medically induced coma for 3 weeks."

Kurt looked at Blaine in shock, this being the first time he heard this story, next to him his dad just offered a reassuring smile to Blaine.

"After that, I changed schools. I went to Dalton Academy, which has a no-tolerance bullying policy. So I was safe there, I had loads of friends, and was the head of their glee club. That's where I got one of my nicknames, Blaine Warbler, after our club's name, _The Warblers_."

"I'm sorry you went through that and I can't thank you enough for getting Kurt to talk to you, and trust you with his situation. You're a tough nut to crack aren't you kid?" Burt joked at Kurt, who blushed, slightly embarrassed,

"Well after I noticed something wasn't quite right, I had to step in, so it's really no bother."

"Still, thank you."

"Yeah, thanks, Blaine," Kurt added graciously,

At that, Burt raised an eyebrow, but seemingly decided against saying something.

They said their goodbyes and then Kurt and his father headed home. Blaine heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **Sebastian's POV**

That evening, Blaine was venting to Sebastian over dinner, once more. But this time was different. And both men picked up on it but chose to let it slide in favour of continuing the conversation.

"I mean Bas; you have _no_ idea how scared I was when I saw Kurt in the doorway!" Blaine cried, still a weird mix of shaken, stressed and angry,

"Like, if you'd have seen his face! He was white as a ghost, his whole body trembling and he looked like he was about to pass out!" he ranted,

"It's _okay_ , Blaine," Sebastian said reassuringly, "You did great, Kurt is safe now."

"But what if he wasn't? This psycho threatened Kurt's life! What would I have done if Kurt got killed?! I mean he still could get killed! What is wrong with people? Like, they always pick on the most wholesome, beautiful people? How is that fair? I mean, Kurt is practically an angel! He does not deserve to have his life threatened for something he can't control!"

Sebastian just smirked and pulled out his phone, not paying attention as Blaine continued his little breakdown. Blaine just needed to vent, and Sebastian was unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of it. He clicked on Tana's name in his phone and typed out a quick text,

' _Oh my, Blaine Warbler has it bad,' –Smythe_

The response was instantaneous,

' _What? What did he say?'_ -Lopez

' _He just called Kurt, and I quote 'practically an angel' –Smythe_

' _Haha Auntie Tana's Mexican third eye never lies'_ –Lopez

' _Yeah, btw, how's Kurt doing after today?'- Smythe_

The response took a while, which concerned Sebastian, as he was genuinely worried about the boy, but when he did get a response, it confused him,

' _Uh, he's fine, why'd you ask?'_ -Lopez,

Was this girl stupider than he thought or what?

' _Um, because of the 'kiss rape' and the death threat? I mean, understandably he would be shaken…'-Smythe_

The response came immediately,

' _The WHAT?!'_ –Lopez

'Oh shit.' Sebastian thought to himself, 'She doesn't know! I fucked this up bad!'

' _Umm, talk to Kurt, I gtg!'- Smythe_

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

Santana was in her and Kurt's bedroom alone when she received another text from Sebastian. She actually squealed in shock and placed her hand over her mouth when she read that text. The what? What was Sebastian going on about? There must be an understanding, she and Kurt tell each other everything. She threw her phone across the room. Not in anger, but in fear and disbelief. She didn't want to hear any more about that if he was telling the truth.

Kurt, who had been upstairs talking to papa Burt, as she sometimes called him, came downstairs to check the noise,

"Santana, honey, are you ok?"

Santana turned to face him slowly, eyes blazing with several different emotions, directed at many different people, and she took a deep breath to control herself,

"Kurt," she said, barely managing to keep her voice steady, "Before I jump to any conclusions, I am going to give you one chance to talk to me."

"Um, I don't know what you want me to say." He started,

"DON'T LIE TO ME HUMMEL!" Santana screeched loudly, "Don't you _dare_ lie to me more than you already have because I am this close to losing my shit!" she snarled, not quite knowing how to control her emotions. She was angry that Kurt had been lying to her and hiding things, but she was mainly concerned for her best friend. And lots of the anger wasn't directed at Kurt, but the asshole who she didn't know had hurt him.

"Santana, calm down! I have no idea what you're talking about. Let's just sit down, and calmly talk about this."

At that point, Santana lost it, her concern and upset just boiled into rage and she walked three paces to where Kurt was standing and slapped him across the face. Not to hurt him, as it wasn't a hard slap, but more like get him to wake the hell up and stop lying to her.

"I said, _don't lie_ to me. Not more than you already have." She gritted out

Kurt held his cheek, slightly in shock, but motioned to his bed, asking Santana to sit down.

Santana's expression softened slightly, now that she knew that Kurt was going to tell her what was going on, but she was still infinitely worried about her best friend. She wanted to walk up to whoever had hurt him and hurt them. More than they had ever been hurt before.

"I don't know how much you know," Kurt started softly, "Or how you found out,"

"It doesn't matter how I found out Lady Lips, or what I know. What hurts is that I didn't hear it from you." She interrupted, looking at Kurt pointedly,

Kurt sighed in relief when he heard his nickname, if things were too bad, she wouldn't have called him that. Santana knowingly slipped in the term of endearment for that very reason, to let him know that she was angry, but it would be okay.

"I guess I'll tell you from the start then. Please let me finish, don't interrupt." He took a deep breath and continued,

"So this year, the bullying has been worse. From the start, it was barely noticeable. I didn't notice the shift. But after a while, the taunting, the remarks, the shoving and everything just got so regular and extreme that it got scary for me."

Santana really wanted to interrupt at this and ask why he didn't say something, but she heeded Kurt's request and let him continue,

"I didn't tell you or dad, partly because I didn't want you to worry or go crazy, and partly because I wanted to believe I could handle things on my own. I couldn't, and I'm so sorry Tana. I should've trusted you! I should've told you. I was just scared and angry and I wasn't thinking straight. You have to forgive me! I swear I won't do this again. But please forgive me! I'm so sorry!" he begged, tears shining in his beautiful azure eyes,

Santana still didn't interrupt, knowing there was still more to tell, but she grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, and brushed away the tears from under Kurt's eyes, nodding for him to continue,

"One day, a couple of weeks ago I think, Karofsky and Azimio approached me, Karofsky stood back, but AZ pinned me up against the wall, choking me, and threw a couple of punches to my stomach, then he released me, and they slushied me. It was a Tuesday, so I had tutoring, but obviously, I had to go and change first, so I did. I was in a pretty bad way, to be honest. And when I got to class, I was 20 minutes late? And Blaine snapped at me, so I snapped back, but he guessed something was wrong. He saw past my walls I guess." He stated softly, an almost dreamy look in his eyes, that Santana figured he didn't know was there, "He took me outside and practically demanded I told him what was wrong. So I took off my scarf, that was covering the big handprint on my neck, and he gasped. He was so shocked I guess, though he was expecting something, I guess he got more than he bargained for." He laughed awkwardly, "You can't repeat this though okay? It's confidential, I trust you, but I don't want anyone jumping to the wrong conclusions." Santana nodded in assent, so he continued, "I made him swear not to tell anyone, and he agreed, on one condition. That I would come to him next time something happened. I agreed, and at the end of tutoring, he offered to let me follow him to his house so that he could check out my bruises.",

He took a deep breath, then continued,

"So I agreed, after all, it was the right thing for him to do as a teacher. So he dealt with my bruises and that was the first time I thought, 'I don't hate this guy, how could I?' which confused me, so I didn't tell him about any of the minor incidents for two weeks. Then one day, Karofsky pushed me against a locker, knocking my phone out of my hand, nothing major really, but I was so tired, and angry at that point, that I ran after him. I followed him into the locker room and confronted him. I was yelling in his face about his lack of style and brain size, and he kept yelling back not to push him." He scoffed quietly, "Of course, I was all riled up by that point, so I kept pushing. Then he lunged forward and kissed me, hard. Forcefully. He 'kiss-raped' me or some shit. At first I was shocked, obviously, I didn't move. He pulled back but it was only when he lent in again that I came to my senses and pushed him away. He slammed his fist against the locker, then looked me straight in the eye, 'If you tell anyone,' he said, 'I _will_ kill you.'. As soon as I could move, I ran straight to the break-room, to tell Blaine. One look at my face and he didn't even need the words, he knew something was wrong. Later I found out, that he had a funny feeling all day, and was practically watching the staffroom door, waiting for me to tell him something was wrong." He shook his head fondly, still not noticing his own actions, "Then he arranged a meeting and already very long story short, Karofsky has been expelled. I didn't out him though, I just told them about the death threat and that made up their mind."

Santana wiped at her eyes, cursing herself for not being there for her bestie, and not being strong for him now.

"Kurt, I am so sorry you went through that. But you have to promise me one thing,"

Kurt nodded tearfully, so she continued, "Though I'm proud of you for at least telling Blaine, I _never_ want you to hide anything from me again. Okay? I have power in the school, even if we never tell Burt, I can _help_ you. You just have to _let_ me. Understand?"

"I'm sorry Tana," he said, "I won't do that again. But you still haven't told me one thing, how did you find out?"

"I can't answer that Kurt, but let me say I have my ways, and it is going to be very hard if you want to hide anything from me in the future. Plus, my Mexican third eye helps."

Kurt just laughed tearfully, at that moment, her phone chimed with a text notification,

' _Hey, did you talk to him? You all good over there?'- Smythe,_

' _Yeah, we talked. Thanks for saying something meerkat. I wouldn't have found out otherwise.'-_ Lopez,

Kurt looked at her curiously as she typed her response, but she ignored him in favour of watching for a reply.

' _No problem, I think we need to meet up again to discuss recent developments. Can you leave glee practice early on Thursday?'-Smythe_

' _Yep, Lima Bean?'_ \- Lopez

' _Always, see you then partner ;)'-Smythe_

' _See you there'_ -Lopez

She finished the conversation then looked up at Kurt, who was eyeing her suspiciously,

"Who was that?" he asked curiously,

"Oh, just Britt. She's having trouble convincing Lord Tubbington to go to his AA meetings." She lied smoothly,

Kurt just nodded in vague understanding, just as he always did when Brittany was doing something strange. It seemed he bought her lie easily. Just another day in the life, of Santana 'Satan' Lopez.

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

Across town from the Hummel-Hudson-Lopez residence, Blaine was in his bed. He was sat up wide awake, just having woken up from a dream. His heart was racing, his palms sweaty. He wasn't necessarily scared, but what he had seen had shaken him. It seemed as though the crystal-eyed stranger, was no stranger after all…

* * *

 **A/N Hope this was a good chapter for everyone! It's a bit short, but I feel like it still got a lot in. Weird right? You guys seem to be enjoying this so far which is awesome! I was kind of wondering, that if you guys like my writing if there were any other Glee stories you would like to see me write? Like, favourite ships or anything. I'm open to suggestions, though my life is crazy, at the same time I have a lot of free time at the moment. Anyhoo, please review, and I'll see you next chapter… xx ;)**


	7. Distance

**A/N Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. Things between Klaine are kind of going to pick up pace after this. Oh, and the M rating is mainly a precaution for later in the story. Disclaimer; I don't own glee. When pigs fly and hell freezes over, maybe, but not today. :) Ah, one more thing, I haven't really focused as much as I maybe should have on the glee club, so from now on, I will try to put more of them in. I really am not sure as to when sectionals occur in the school year, but in this story, it happens now. The events in this story, though they technically occur in season 3 (Kurt's senior year), I have taken certain storylines from season 4 (such as Mr Schuester going to Washington). The trouble tones never happened, Shelby didn't come back, Quinn didn't go crazy, Sam did leave but we are going to see him come back, and the whole election thing with Kurt didn't happen, things like that. So just pay attention to any changes and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

On Thursday morning, Santana and Kurt were alone on the car ride to school, a pleasant change from usual. Midway through the journey, Santana turns the volume on the music down and starts to speak,

"You excited for Sectionals next Friday?" she queried,

"AAAH yes! I'm so happy that Blaine decided to give me a solo! He doesn't just favour Rachel and Finn; he actually gives other people a chance! Which is awesome!" he exclaimed,

"Yeah," she laughed, "I'm really looking forward to my duet with Mercedes. Our voices go really well together."

"Blaine is a really good glee club coach isn't he?" Kurt said, unaware of the dreamy look on his face,

"That reminds me, I'm leaving glee club early again today so I won't need a lift home." She said simply,

Kurt looked at her suspiciously, 'were her and Britt back together and she hadn't mentioned it yet?' he thought,

"May I ask why?"

"You may." She smirked, obviously pleased with her comeback,

"Okay then… Why?" Kurt questioned,

"Look, Kurt, I'm just working some things through at the moment and I'd prefer to do it alone. I'm just gonna go to the Lima Bean and walk home afterwards."

Kurt strongly suspected that was a lie, or at least not the _whole_ truth, but he decided to let it slide. Tana would only keep things to herself if they were important, she wouldn't lie to him if he needed to know the truth.

"Okay,"

"I was wondering if you could just cover for me with Burt and Carole, you know, tell them I'm at Britt's or something?" she asked,

"Yeah, okay, I'll tell them something. Just don't be too long and text me so I know you're safe."

Santana nodded in reply and turned back to face the front of the car. Kurt turned the music back up and soon, they were singing along passionately to the likes of Taylor Swift, Rihanna, and Broadway.

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

Santana had a pretty good day overall, but she spent most of it wanting it to end so she could meet with her partner in crime. Nobody apart from Kurt noticed that she slipped out of rehearsal a bit earlier, which is good. If Blaine found out, and he got smart, then it could blow their cover. It was unlikely, but a good thing to avoid none the less. She had decided to catch a bus from school to the Lima Bean, so was a few minutes earlier than she needed to be. She walked up to the counter and ordered a large skinny latte, and grabbed two muffins. Thinking it was only fair seeing as Bas got her one last time they met. It was a weird relationship they had going, they started off more as accomplices, but were fast becoming friends, which, would be a good thing considering where they thought the future was going. She collected her coffee from the Barista and sat down in a corner, so they had some kind of cover in case they were caught. Not a minute later and Sebastian was sat opposite her, already ripping off a chunk of his double chocolate muffin and eating it gratefully,

"Hey," he greeted,

"Meerkat," she acknowledged,

"So, this situation is getting more and more serious isn't it." Trust Sebastian to get straight to business,

"Yeah," she replied thoughtfully, "I mean, the physical attraction is definitely there on Kurt's part,"

"Same for Blaine," he interjected,

"But I think they don't see the personality side of things because they are blocking themselves from seeing it, you know? There is a mental block due to the first date, and the fact that Blaine is now Kurt's teacher."

Sebastian took a sip of his drink, contemplating an answer,

"Well," he started, "We need to come up with a plan, to help them see each other in that way. Blaine can be pretty thick. He will ignore it until it punches him in the face. The teacher-student thing is going to be a bit of an issue though. I mean, Blaine is a great guy. He would never hurt Kurt or force him into anything, but the school board wouldn't see it like that."

"Don't worry, we have two pairs of the eyes on the inside of the situation. I'm physically at the school, and Blaine tells you everything." She reassured, thinking logically,

"Okay, we still need to figure out how to make them see each other differently though,"

Santana hummed in agreement, "Okay, here's the plan…"

They talked for around ten minutes about the plan, they stayed for another forty just talking about life. It was nice for Santana to have someone else to talk to, not that she couldn't talk to Kurt, it was just nice to have more external input on some things. Like her currently non-existent relationship with Britt.

"Need a lift home?" Sebastian queried,

"I can walk."

"Let me rephrase the question in terms you'll understand, get in the car, and tell me your address." He smirked, apparently not going to let Tana win this fight. She texted Kurt to say she was on her way back, and relaxed back into her seat, listening to the radio.

She suggested that Sebastian park a few blocks from her house so that they weren't seen together. They really did not need to explain why two random people, a 25 and 17-year-old, were hanging out when there was really no plausible excuse,

"I guess I'll see you at sectionals next Friday then huh?" he asked, as she got out of the car,

"Yep, your phone has a decent camera right?"

Sebastian nodded so they said their farewells and Santana walked home.

When she walked into the house, Kurt was standing in the hallway, apparently awaiting her arrival,

"You okay?" he asked,

"Yeah, it was good to have some alone time." She lied,

"Just know that you never have to be alone okay? You can always talk to me, about anything." He got up and hugged her,

Santana chuckled to herself, 'He would not want me to be talking with his teacher's best friend about how to set them up.' She thought,

She remembered the plan suddenly, and spoke up, "Hey Kurt… Do you have an idea for your costume for sectionals?"

"Oh. My. Gucci! I completely forgot about sectionals. I'm doing a solo! My outfit for both songs needs to be perfect!"

She had seen Kurt in panic mode before, and it was never a good thing,

"Relax," she said, smirking, "I have the perfect outfit."

Mr Anderson did not know what he was in for.

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

It was the day of Sectionals. Kurt was so, so nervous. Finn and Rachel had managed to convince Sam to come back to Glee Club, so they had a killer group put together. They were in the New Directions changing room and everyone was in their costumes. It was a pretty simple look. The boys were wearing black trousers, with a white shirt, a black bowtie, and a white blazer with black lapels. The girls, were very similar, in a white shirt, black bowtie, white jacket with black lapels, but they were wearing black skirts instead. Kurt had a costume underneath his outfit though, as he was planning on changing into his new clothes while Santana and Mercedes were doing their duet.

Blaine clapped his hands to get everybody's attention,

"Alright guys, time for a show circle!", he exclaimed and waited till everyone had moved, "Okay, we have this in the bag. We have an amazing group of strong singers, so let's do Mr Schue proud okay? Hands in,"

"Aaaaaaaamazing!" they all shouted and ran to get into their places backstage.

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

Blaine sat down in the crowd, waiting for the New Directions to come onto the stage. He was so nervous, he was very proud of the Glee club, and had a lot of faith in them, but until you see it come together on stage you have no idea how it's going to turn out.

The first song started, ABC by The Jackson Five, was going perfectly. When Kurt sang his line, Blaine gulped, Kurt did this thing with his hips that were _way_ too sexual, and Blaine couldn't stand the feeling that it stirred up in him. This was not good.

Next up were Santana and Mercedes, with 'River Deep, Mountain High'. They performed perfectly, with Mercedes' voice cracking ever so slightly on a higher note, but Blaine guessed that the judges didn't notice it.

Santana introduced Kurt with a big smile on her face. Blaine had given Kurt a solo, but when Kurt said he wanted to keep it a surprise from him and the glee club, he agreed. He trusted Kurt's judgement and knew that the boy wanted to win more than anything. He heard Kurt clear his throat and begin,

' _Comin' home used to feel so good'_

' _I'm a stranger now in my neighbourhood'_

' _I've seen the world at a faster pace'_

' _And I'm comin' now from a different place'_

' _Though I may look the same way to you'_

Kurt ripped his white shirt off, to reveal a much more form-fitting black shirt underneath. 'Oh, sweet Jesus' Blaine thought to himself, 'What is he doing?'

' _Underneath there is somebody new'_

Then, Kurt ripped off his black trousers, to reveal the tightest pair of gold trousers Blaine had seen in his life, so tight, that he had a feeling someone would have to cut them off of Kurt. Blaine didn't really pay attention to the remaining words of the song, he was too busy watching Kurt dance provocatively whilst singing the song. He could feel himself grow slightly hard at the sight and guiltily crossed his legs, 'Coach Sue and Figgins making out on his desk' Blaine thought, desperately trying to get rid of his hard-on, it worked immediately and Blaine had to shake the thought out of his head, thoroughly disgusted, 'Imaginations are over-rated' he murmured to himself,

The performance finished and Blaine half-heartedly clapped, it was an excellent performance, but it had stirred up feelings the teacher was so not ready to deal with.

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

The New Directions were stood on stage, next to the two other teams. Kurt was clutching Santana's hand desperately, he _had_ to win. He couldn't _not_ win.

"As an award-winning clown, I'd like to say that it's nice, for once, to be working with kids who are just sick with talent!"

The audience stared blankly, that joke had got to be one of the worst things Kurt had ever heard.

"Third place is the unitards!"

Everybody clapped politely, this meant they could win! They were so close!

"And in first place… Is… The WMHS New Directions!"

The next minutes were a blur. The crowd and the new directions went wild. The Glee club hoisted Kurt onto their shoulders and carried him off stage, all chanting and cheering. Once they got back to the choir room, they were all hugging each other and chattering loudly. They had done it! Again! Kurt went to give Blaine a hug, as he thought they were closer now, but Blaine kind of patted him awkwardly on the shoulder and moved on to congratulate everyone else. 'Did he not like my performance?' Kurt thought to himself, but decided to shrug it off, and put it down to just weirdness. Kurt ran over to Santana to give her a massive hug which she returned with equal enthusiasm. They were through to Regionals. And all because of them and Mercedes.

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

Sebastian had invited himself to his house for dinner that night. 'Great, instead of leaving me to stew alone he wants to watch'.

"Hey Blainers, I recorded the video on my phone, you should see it!" Sebastian suggested,

Blaine nodded awkwardly, not finding a good excuse to say no, 'Worst idea you've had in ages Seb.' He thought angrily,

Watching the video, he became quite flustered, not just because of the thoughts about Kurt, but about the meaning behind them, and the consequence. He jumped up suddenly and excused himself to the kitchen.

When he returned, Sebastian was smirking at him, 'Fuck, he knows!' Blaine swore to himself,

"You know, I am looking for a one night stand at the moment, and the way Kurt looks in those gold jeans, damn. His ass looks fine." He complimented. At this point, Blaine was unsure of whether Bas knew or not so he nodded his head vaguely,

"I guess, he's my student though, I don't think it's appropriate for you to discuss this with me."

"I know, but look at the way he moves his hips! I bet he is _great_ in bed, I mean, you know what they say about the quiet ones, always the…"

Blaine interrupted, weird, unidentifiable emotions swirling around in his chest,

"Sebastian! Shut up! He is my student, that is completely inappropriate. And plus, Kurt wouldn't be looking for a one-night stand, he has a lot more self-respect than that." He sniped,

He looked down for a second, afraid he had crossed a line with his best friend but looked up when he heard Sebastian chuckle, glaring at him,

"What?!" he demanded,

"Nothing," Sebastian replied with his signature smirk, "Well, something, but I'm not going to say it. I'm heading home. See you."

Blaine grumbled a goodbye and sat on his couch, an odd sense of melancholy floating around him.

* * *

 **Sebastian's POV**

Sebastian laughed to himself as he entered his house later that same evening. He pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text to Santana,

' _I give 'em a month'- Smythe_

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

When he woke up the next morning with Kurt's name on his lips, he knew he had to distance himself from Kurt. This could get worse.

He went to school that day and tried to act normal, around everybody but Kurt. Every time Kurt approached him, Blaine answered with single word responses and quickly made an excuse to leave. 'Kurt will get the message soon', Blaine thought,

After a week of not talking to Kurt, Kurt was still trying to act like normal. It was going to be harder to get rid of Kurt than he thought.

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

Okay, the first day, Kurt thought Blaine was just in a bad mood, but then it happened the next day, and the day after that. After a week, Blaine was still being rude, and not talking to Kurt. He was furious, he hadn't done anything wrong! This was completely unfair! And after how much Kurt had opened up to Blaine about Karofsky, he expected the guy to be a little more sensitive. But as anyone who knew Kurt could tell you, he gave as good he got. So Kurt started snapping at Blaine more, and being fairly rude overall, one math class, he sat with his headphones in, tapping his desk to the beat of the music, when his earphones were pulled out of his ear and he looked up to see a stern looking Blaine looking down at him,

"Mr Hummel, would you mind telling me why you are listening to music in my class?" Blaine demanded,

" _Sorry, sir,"_ he said mockingly, "I thought it wasn't important to pay attention to things."

"Detention after school, no questions asked," Blaine responded, not taking any of his crap,

Kurt just smirked at him and gathered his books in his arms before walking out of the classroom, oozing attitude as his hips swayed side to side, hearing the class 'oohing' behind him. Who needs math anyway?

He arrived late home late that night, getting the third degree from his father about why he had received a detention,

"I walked out of math." He replied simply as if daring his dad to make a comment,

"Isn't Mr Anderson your math teacher?" Burt queried,

"Yes," Kurt snapped, "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Burt stayed silent for a moment, contemplating what he was going to say next,

"Don't do it again Kurt," he warned, giving Kurt a weird look, before getting up to go to the kitchen.

'What was that about?' Kurt thought to himself.

He knew he was being a bit petty about the whole Blaine thing, to be honest, he couldn't figure out why Blaine ignoring him bothered him so much. It just made him uneasy. He tossed and turned until gone 2 am that night, something niggling in the back of his mind, forbidding him to sleep. He just didn't know what.

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

The situation officially reached the boiling point that next day in Glee club. Kurt was half-heartedly doing all the moves, and sniping at anyone who talked to him, especially. It got to a point in the lesson where nothing was being achieved, so he dismissed everyone for a 7-minute break, some students heading off to the bathroom, others just sitting down and taking long drinks from their water bottles. Blaine watched as Kurt stormed out of the room, glaring at nothing in particular, and made a snap decision to follow him out.

"Hey!" he called after him as Kurt strode down the hallway and turned a corner, Kurt didn't reply so he ran to catch up with him and grabbed his arm,

"WHAT is your problem with me recently!?" Blaine demanded angrily,

"What makes you think there is a problem?" Kurt retorted just as angrily, looking down,

"This!" he said, making a vague hand gesture at Kurt, "You're rude, you're angry, you're ignoring me and the rest of glee club and quite frankly becoming a massive pain in the ass!"

Kurt looked up at him, tears shining in his beautiful crystal blue eyes, "Nothing," he lied weakly, "I'm sorry."

Blaine's hear shattered at the sight of Kurt looking so fragile in front of him, he grabbed one of Kurt's shoulders, gently but firmly and tilted his head up to look at him, "Kurt," he whispered, "What's wrong? What happened?"

A tear slid down Kurt's cheek, "It's stupid," he laughed slightly, "Just… Why have you been avoiding me Blaine?" he asked brokenly,

Blaine cursed himself for being the one to make Kurt like this, "Is this what this is about?"

Kurt nodded weakly, "It's just, after the whole Karofsky thing, I thought we were okay with each other, almost _friends_ , or something. I opened up to you a lot, I trusted you, and since Sectional's you've been ignoring me, pushing me away."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, a 'screw you' to his rules he had designed for himself, "Kurt, I am sorry I made you feel like this after you opened up to me. I just had a hard time recently, is all." He apologised weakly,

Kurt just nodded and sobbed into Blaine's shoulder slightly, making Blaine wrap his arms around Kurt even tighter, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words into his ear. Blaine swore right then, that he had to make an effort to not push Kurt away. He just had to exercise some self-control. Easy, right?

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

She dried her hands using the paper towel and briefly fixed her eyeliner in the mirror. She looked perfect, as usual. Typical HBIC.

She walked out of the bathrooms, her persona resulting in her swaying her hips and her ponytail more than the average person. She then heard the faint sound of someone sobbing around the corner, so she slowed down and walked quietly to the edge of the locker, peeking around the corner. Her heart broke when she saw that it was Kurt who was crying, but she resisted the urge to run over and check if he was okay, as he was currently wrapped securely in Blaine's arms, Blaine whispering in his ear. Smiling a rare, genuine smile, she pulled out her phone and muted it, so it wouldn't alert them to her presence, and opened the camera app. She took a cautious step forward to get a better angle and snapped a picture. 'Adorable," she thought as she opened her messaging app to send a text to Sebastian,

' _Regular teacher-student relationship? I think not.'_ –Lopez

She attached the picture and pressed send, pleased with herself. The reply came quickly,

' _Nice work Tana. Good shot'-Smythe_

The plan was moving along nicely, and all because of a few choice words. She backed up quietly, and took a different way to the choir room, not wanting to interrupt her best friend and teacher.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm quite happy with the way I ended this chapter, but I feel like I could have written the first half better, sorry about that. I feel like it just seems a bit disjointed. Anyway, I hope you guys like it, and next chapter we will see how accurate Sebastian's prediction turns out to be. Please review, and I'll see you next chapter!**

 **Oh, and the songs,**

' **Not the Boy Next Door'-Peter Allen**

' **ABC'-The Jackson five**

' **River Deep, Mountain High'-Tina Turner**


	8. Screwed!

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the slightly longer wait between these chapters. I was having the biggest writer's block, accompanied by the week from literal hell. So I apologise. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, things are getting interesting! So please read and review, and I'll see you on the other side... xx**

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

Tuesday morning, a few days after the big confrontation, a tentative Kurt knocked on the door to Blaine's office. He knew they had 'made up' after that minor disagreement, but he wanted to make an attempt to be more friendly to Blaine, purely because they saw each other practically every day. Nope, no other reason that he could think of… He heard a slightly muffled "Come in." so he entered the office, taking care not to spill the two coffees he was holding.

"Oh, hi Kurt!" Blaine greeted with a slightly strained smile, shifting in his seat, but Kurt brushed it off when Blaine continued, "What are you doing here so early?"

Kurt fidgeted slightly, was this a bad idea? I mean, does every student buy their teacher coffee? "I went to the Lima Bean this morning and I remembered you saying you had a lot of stuff to get through so I thought you might appreciate a coffee… And maybe some company?" he added tentatively,

Blaine seemed to go through an internal battle, before smiling and agreeing, "I would love to have some coffee and some company. Please, sit down."

Kurt sat down on the chair opposite Blaine slightly awkwardly, and pushed Blaine's coffee towards him, "Medium drip right?",

Blaine laughed and for a split second Kurt thought he had gotten it wrong, "You remember my coffee order." Blaine stated, smiling,

Now it was Kurt's time to laugh, "Yeah, I didn't really realise, to be honest, I just ordered it and didn't think twice about it."

"Well, good memory." He hesitated before continuing, "Do you think we should talk about that date? You know, clear the air or something?"

Kurt thought for a while, while he really did try to forget that date, that was when he despised Blaine, and he definitely didn't feel that anymore. On one hand, clearing the air would be nice, to move forward from that and start fresh, but on the other hand, talking about it could stir up old feelings and make things even more awkward between them. 'Just talk' he told himself, 'Don't be a child, be mature about this',

"Yeah, let's talk." He agreed,

Blaine looked almost relieved at this answer, which convinced Kurt this was the right thing to do,

"Okay, I'll start. When I first saw your profile I was like, 'Wow, this guy is gorgeous!' my friend asked me if someone had died!"

Kurt blushed at this admission, but quickly brushed it away, this was his teacher!

"And when you agreed to the date I was super excited about it, and I bugged my friend to go shopping with me the next day. Then when you came into the coffee shop, I was again, left stunned by your appearance, and you smiled at the girl behind you, so I'm like, 'Hey, nice guy' and then you flipped her off. Not your best moment…"

He did what? He didn't talk to anyone in the coffee shop except, oh. Santana was in line behind him,

"Oh, I… knew her…" he explained lamely, not fond of the idea of revealing his backup plan to Blaine,

"Oh. Right, well I didn't know that at the time so my first impression of you was bad, then I spill the coffee which just made things worse, then you turn out to be not 5 years younger than me, but 8, and underage! So that kind of put me in a bad mood,"

"And then I talked about past relationships." Kurt finished,

Blaine just nodded,

"I am so sorry about that; I have no idea what I was thinking."

"It's fine, but next time you go on a first or even a second date, leave that topic off the menu,"

"Will do," Kurt laughed, okay, this was a good idea,

"You know, what you said about your friend thinking someone had died? My friend said the exact same thing."

"They'd get along well then wouldn't they?" Blaine laughed,

"You know I think they would. Imagine that? Your best friend and my best friend knowing each other?" Kurt shook his head at the idea, impossible.

"You know; I was really disappointed that our date didn't go well," Blaine admitted,

"Yeah, me too." Kurt replied, the two looked each other in the eye for slightly longer than what Kurt thought was normal and Kurt had a funny feeling in his stomach, 'Why did I decide to skip breakfast?' he thought, and looked away slightly awkwardly,

"Lucky it didn't in a way though, I mean, I could never date one of my students," Blaine remarked,

That funny feeling in Kurt's stomach intensified, 'What was dinner last night? I should have stuck with the lasagne', and he just laughed it off, "Yeah, that would be awkward…"

They looked at each other again and this time Blaine looked away first, shaking his head slightly at something as if reprimanding himself,

"So, coffee nice?" Kurt asked politely, sensing a change of topic was in order,

"Yeah, just the way I like it." Blaine responded gratefully, "I needed this." He added,

Whether Blaine was referring to the coffee or the company remained unclear.

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

Blaine was screwed. Not like, 'damn I forgot my breakfast this morning' screwed, but like 'holy shit I might actually be about to die,' screwed. Kurt had brought him coffee a few days after the first, then Blaine decided they should take turns to buy coffee, to be fair. So they got into a routine, one that was slightly abnormal for a teacher-student pair. They never mentioned the fact that this was probably weird, they just skirted around that. The problem was, that it was weird for a student and a teacher to have a friendship like theirs. But what Blaine felt for Kurt, was getting beyond friendship. Sometimes they talked about the silliest of things, their days or the weather. But sometimes, they could get into much more meaningful topics. Coming out, bullying, relationships etc.

Blaine (in a completely non-creepy way) had dreamt of Kurt on several occasions. Well, he was convinced it was Kurt. Initially, of course, it was just a blue-eyed stranger that was unidentifiable, but after getting to know Kurt and spending more time with him, those blue eyes looked awfully familiar. Blaine knew he had to keep himself in line, or things could get really bad. So when he found their conversations getting a bit personal, he tended to laugh it off and change the topic. He was almost certain that Kurt wasn't oblivious to the hot/cold nature of Blaine's emotions, but Kurt didn't say anything, and just went with the change of topic. After two weeks, Blaine decided that he should talk to someone about it. And who better, than his snarky sidekick?

Sebastian came around at 7 that evening, for dinner from the Chinese place as usual.

"Hey Blaine, how are…"

"I'm fucked, Sebastian. Completely and utterly fucked." Blaine interrupted, cutting straight to the chase,

Sebastian looked at him for a second, eyes searching him as if looking for an answer, then smirked, "I know." He responded cryptically,

Blaine just continued on without registering what Bas had just said, "I mean, I am literally screwed. I have done something stupid, well I haven't yet, but I'm thinking stupid thoughts and I'm… wait… you know what?"

"I know," Sebastian repeated, with so much conviction that Blaine kind of believed him.

Blaine stayed silent, prompting Seb to continue with his train of thought,

"I know, that there is a certain student at your school that you used to insist you hated and then you progressively started to hang out with him more in a totally non-teacher-student way, and then, my friend, you developed a crush, or maybe slight infatuation, on said student, and now, I am here, because you just figured it out for yourself and are currently freaking the fuck out." Sebastian concluded with a knowing smirk, "I know."

Blaine spluttered, "You… what… how?... I mean,"

"Look, Blainers, I have known for so much longer than you have. Just accept it, and move on."

Blaine finally regained his ability to talk, "How did you even know I had started spending more time with him?" he queried curiously,

"I just guessed."

'That was definitely a lie,' Blaine thought, but considering the situation, there were more pressing matters at hand,

"What am I going to do?" he groaned,

"Order us food from the Chinese place, then we can talk."

So they sat in silence, watching the TV, for about half an hour before the food arrived. Wordlessly, they set it up on plates at the table and sat down. Looking at him from across the table, Sebastian cleared his throat, 'He means business…' Blaine gulped,

"Look, Blaine, I can't tell you how to live your life, though I sure as hell can try, and this is something you're predominantly going to have to figure out on your own. OK?" Blaine nodded, so he continued, "I've got a feeling that what you have for this guy, is a bit more than a silly crush, and who knows, you've been having coffee with him a lot recently, so maybe, just maybe he feels something similar."

It wouldn't hit Blaine until about a week later, that Sebastian knew he had been having coffee with one of his students before school,

"Listen to me carefully Blaine, because this is important. Don't do anything stupid, and think about everything you want to do very carefully before you do it. Until Kurt turns 18, which is a few weeks from now,"

How did he know that? And since when did anyone say it was Kurt? This guy knows an awful lot about things he shouldn't… "Stuff that happens between you would not only be frowned u n, but potentially illegal." Blaine gulped, but nodded,

"If you like Kurt, let him make any moves before you, otherwise you could have misread the signals and you could get fired. Now, personally, I think that you should try and get closer to him, in a friendly, non-creepy way, and see what happens. Because I haven't seen you like this since your first boyfriend. But you would have to be prepared to keep a lot of secrets, and lie to a lot of people. My one condition for not arguing or revealing anything, is that you tell me everything that goes on with you and Kurt from now on. Except for maybe the dirtiest details," he added that last bit with a smirk,

"And I know you're a great guy, but Kurt is 17 turning 18, and if you hurt him or pressure him or cheat on him, my name is the first on a long list of people that will want to kick your ass. Nod if you understand," Blaine nodded,

"I want you to know that I support whatever may or may not happen, but promise me you'll be careful alright? As much as I don't want you to hurt Kurt, I don't want anybody hurting you either." Bas added softly,

Blaine nodded, thinking that this conversation had lifted about 500 different weights of his shoulders, "But I mean, maybe nothing will happen. It's probably just a silly crush."

Sebastian snorted with laughter, but didn't say anything, instead going on his phone to send a text to god knows who, so Blaine continued,

"I'm a mature adult, I can control my emotions."

Oh, if only he knew when he said that how wrong he could be.

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

Holy mother of Gaga Kurt Hummel was screwed. Like, badly. It had been a couple of weeks (ish) since he and Blaine had started having coffee together in the mornings and Kurt was doomed. He realised in glee practice, when Blaine was performing a solo, 'Hopelessly Devoted to You' from Grease,

He was in love with his Math teacher. Well, maybe not love, but he definitely saw him in more of a romantic light. And Blaine saw him as nothing but a child. AND he specifically said, that he could never date one of his students. Kurt didn't think much about the comment at the time, but now he realised it was a warning. Maybe a subtle one, made subconsciously on Blaine's behalf, but still a warning. To stay away before he was in too deep. But what did Kurt do? He ignored it. Now he was screwed. Badly.

He drove home alone that night because Rachel and Finn were having a date night, and Santana was out. She didn't say where she was going, or whom she would be with, just that she would be out, and requested that he cover for her. It was important apparently, so Kurt would have to wait an hour or so before he could reveal his early demise to anybody. He might burst if he didn't tell Tana tonight.

* * *

 **Sebastian's POV**

The night that Blaine had dramatically confessed the love he had for one Kurt Hummel (which everybody with a pair of eyes and an IQ above 70 already knew), Sebastian had texted Tana about an urgent meeting at the Lima Bean. The next day, 5:00 as usual, Santana walked into the coffee shop where Seb was already sat at a table, waiting for her. He waved her over, and she sat down with a sigh, taking a sip of her cappuccino,

"What's the big news Bas?" she inquired,

"Blaine said it." He confided,

"He said it?" Santana whispered in shock,

"Yep, it's a 100%, affirmative, he has genuine actual feelings for Kurt. He confirmed it with me last night, he was completely panicked about it all."

"Jeez, you know, I always said it would happen, but him confirming it to you is a whole different thing."

Sebastian took a long gulp from his drink, taking time to consider his response,

"Do you think the feelings mutual?" he asked quietly, "I mean, I told Blainers to let Kurt make the first move, but I don't want either of them to get hurt from this."

"Look, I'll try to bring it up with Kurt sometime tonight, but I'm pretty sure Kurt at least has a small crush on Blaine. I mean, we knew ages ago that the physical attraction was there, but recently it's been 'Blaine this, and Blaine that'. He doesn't even realise he's doing it."

"Yeah. I guess. To be honest I'm still a tad offended that Blaine didn't tell me about he and Kurt's little 'coffee dates'."

Santana looked at him sympathetically,

"Look, Bas, this is a complicated situation for both of them. Well, maybe the four of us, but mostly them. Blaine doesn't want to be judged, and he's just concerned about all these feelings he thinks he shouldn't be having." She said logically,

"Yeah, I know, still annoying though. I made him promise to at least be open with me about the situation, even if he never tells anyone else."

Santana nodded in agreement, "I made Kurt promise a very similar thing with the whole bullying incident, luckily he hasn't had any more issues. But instead of not saying anything, he's told me that. So I haven't had to worry."

"That's good. Now, we say this a lot, but we need to come up with some kind of plan of attack." Sebastian stated, ripping off a chunk of choc-chip muffin,

"Couldn't agree with you more. We need a definitive affirmative from Kurt. We need to know if he does or doesn't feel the same way. We don't want to mess around with Blaine's feelings if Kurt isn't interested."

"And if he is, here's what we need to do…"

They stayed at the Lima Bean till it closed, half planning, and half laughing about random things. The pair had become quite close, considering how guarded they usually were, and were at the point where they would refer to each other as friends. Not just partners in crime, or acquaintances.

Sebastian drove Santana most of the way home, dropping her off a bit away from the house so that Kurt wouldn't see them together. They didn't want to risk that. Santana had planned to get Kurt to talk that evening, but neither Sebastian nor Santana knew that Kurt wouldn't need much convincing after all.

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

As soon as he heard the front door close, Kurt sat up in bed. He listened to see who it was, no loud grumbling so it couldn't be Burt, no car keys clattering on the surface or handbag so it wasn't Carole. It had to be Santana. He stood up and got onto the floor, resting his back against the bed with his legs out. He had already prepared cookies and milk, the perfect tools for an honest, meaningful conversation, (even though it was around dinner time).

Dainty footsteps made their way down the stairs and into the bedroom,

"Hey, lady lips." Santana greeted softly, then she looked down at the cookies and milk and her eyes widened ever so slightly in realisation, Kurt just nodded and gestured for Santana to sit opposite him.

"If I know anything, it's that cookies and milk are never a good sign. Is something bothering you Kurt? The bullying?" Santana queried, concerned, as she grabbed a cookie and the glass of milk that was closest to her,

"I'm doomed!" Kurt wailed dramatically,

He wasn't crying, but he was definitely confused, which made him frustrated,

Santana looked him up and down, her eyes searching his, before she nodded,

"I know." She said simply, with a slight smirk playing at the corners of her lips,

Kurt didn't register the comment so he just continued to rant, "I mean, I am completely and utterly doomed, you don't even understand, I did something really stupid, well I guess I haven't yet, but I almost did something stupid. Oh, who am I kidding?! I did something stupid and it's really bad and hey… what did you say?"

"I said, I know."

Kurt just stared at her, dumbfounded. No, there was no way, but… No, she couldn't possibly… But then…

"You know what?" he asked curiously, did she really know? Naahh, she couldn't,

"I know, that a certain teen gay, went on a horrible date and ended up hating the person he saw, then tried to forget it happened until his date was his math teacher, then continued to hate him until a certain bullying incident with a certain Neanderthal led him to confide in this teacher," Kurt smirked slightly at this, she had picked up on his language mannerisms,

But wait? Was she talking about him?

"Then he got angry at said teacher, then they made up, then in an attempt to clear the air between them, teen gay got them coffee and about two weeks later, here we are, because certain gay teen finally realised that his true feelings for Blaine, go beyond friendship." She finished, finally taking a breath,

"Sound familiar? She asked teasingly, but with a serious tone,

Kurt sighed, he had been more transparent than he thought, "I. Am. So. Doomed."

"Look, Kurt, I can't tell you what to do in a situation like this, that's up to you. But as your best friend and practically sister," Kurt smiled at that, "I'm setting some rules."

Kurt nodded,

"If anything ever ends up happening, you need to tell me. I can help cover for you, but only if I know what is going on. Also, don't do anything too sexual until your birthday, because Blaine could get arrested. Which, we don't want. Okay? Oh, and don't be afraid to make the first move. Better you do it and there be a mistake than him never doing it because he thinks he's wrong."

"Got it." Kurt agreed, "I'll keep you in the loop Tana."

"That's all I ask." She smiled,

They both grabbed another cookie and clinked their glasses together. Senior year at McKinley was just about to get interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: Without giving too much away, I've got a feeling that the next chapter is the one you guys have been waiting for so I'll try to update soon. Normally I write out the summary for each chapter before I write it, so I don't get too off track, but with the bad writer's block, I sort of let this chapter write itself so I hope it was good. Please review, and I'll see you soon :)**


	9. The start, or the end?

**A/N: Okay, so I know Kurt's canon birthday is May 27** **th (I think)** **, but for the purposes of this story, his birthday is going to fall in November. An extra note, this story started in the Summer holidays (June (ish)), and is currently in late October. I made his birthday later in the year so that nothing 'illegal' would happen between him and Blaine.**

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

It had been a few days since the big revelation. That's what things were going to be from now on, before B.R (big revelation) or after. He didn't know how to deal with it, to be honest. He thought it was just a little crush that could go away, Kurt didn't even return the 'feelings'. He was almost certain of that. They were just friends and he was just going to have to be mature and deal with it. Sebastian had warned him before he had left his house the other evening, that they would be catching up more often (not just for their dinners) and that he would call after school to check if anything had happened.

Blaine knew that Sebastian was just worried about him, not wanting him to get hurt or in trouble. Him being overbearing and snarky was just his way of showing that. Sebastian was a very misunderstood person, Blaine found. People just didn't get his sense of humour, and Blaine understood that, but most people didn't even try to understand. Matt had never gotten along with Sebastian and had tried to make Blaine push him away. Of course, Sebastian was a stubborn bastard, so Matt's attempts were in vain. Blaine knew now, that someone who loved him properly, wouldn't push him away from his family or his annoying best friend. He shook his head fondly at the thought of his best friend.

Seeing as it was a Friday they had Glee practice and it was time to start a new topic. Blaine had thought about it a lot that week, and he had finally come to a decision that he was happy with.

Once everyone in the Glee club had arrived Blaine looked over the group, locking eyes for Kurt. Kurt held his gaze for a moment before nodding in acknowledgement and looking away, yeah this would be a good assignment.

"Okay guys, how are we all?" He started,

There were various nods and responses, and Rachel, as the responsible leader she was, spoke up,

"As glee club leader,"

'Did she have to say that every time she talked' Blaine thought,

"I'd say that we are looking forward to this week's assignment, which is…" She prompted,

"Right!" he said, walking over to the whiteboard. He pulled out a marker and wrote the assignment in big letters and underlined it. He turned around triumphantly, quite pleased with himself.

"Emotion," Finn asked dumbly, not the smartest tool in the shed that kid,

"Yes, emotions. I want everyone to sing a song to someone to this room, that tells you how you truly feel about them, to solve an argument, or to tell them what they mean to you. No backing out, or cheating." He declared,

"Couldn't this turn out really badly Mr A?" Quinn asked, not rudely, but she raised a good point,

"Look, Quinn and everybody really, I want a team that I can trust and a team that will work together well in order to win us Regionals. At the moment, I feel like there may be some miscommunications," his eyes flicked to Kurt briefly at that,

"Or old conflicts that haven't been properly resolved. I want to solve these problems, and if that means stirring the pot a little first, then so be it. I want everything buried."

The Glee club exchanged nervous glances. From what Kurt had told him, there were plenty of old conflicts and emotions between the Glee club members. Between Puck and Finn, Finn and Quinn, Mike and Artie, Santana and Artie, and so much more. Then, Finn nodded,

"Yeah, come on dudes! This will be a good thing! You know, bury the shears and what not." He agreed enthusiastically,

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head fondly, "Bury the hatchet, Finn." She corrected softly,

Puck snorted with laughter (even he wasn't that dumb) and the rest of the glee club held back sniggers,

"Yeah, well, shears/hatchet whatever! But this assignment is a good idea." He turned to Mr A, "Let's do this Mr A."

Blaine clapped his hands together enthusiastically and continued, "Would you guys like a demonstration?"

The Glee club nodded emphatically so Blaine goes to stand in the middle of the room, "If this guy happened to be here, he would know that the song was for him." He said cryptically, hoping that Kurt used his superior non-Neanderthal brain power and figured it out. Also hoping that he wasn't too transparent that the rest of the Glee club figured it out,

' _I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show',_

His eyes flicked to Kurt, but he made sure to look away and look around the room so as not to be too obvious,

' _And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might',_

He once again looked to Kurt, who was looking upset at the revelation, but he continued to sing, fighting the urge to gather Kurt in his arms.

 _'And I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
 _It's time to bring this ship into the shore_  
 _And throw away the oars, forever'_

 _'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
 _And if I have to crawl upon the floor_  
 _Come crashing through your door_  
 _Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore'_

His eyes caught Santana's and she stared straight through his soul. She definitely knew. Could he trust her? She was close to Kurt. She has no proof if she told anyone anyway. He nodded his head slightly and her and she smirked, almost in relief. She wouldn't tell.

 _'My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_  
 _I've been running round in circles in my mind_  
 _And it always seems that I'm following you, boy_  
 _Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find'_

 _'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
 _And if I have to crawl upon the floor_  
 _Come crashing through your door_  
 _Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore'_

He finished the song strongly and the room was silent, awed once again at Blaine's singing. One by one, they slowly came to the realisation that the song had ended and started clapping.

"Oh, that's so _romantic_! Who is he? Do we know him?" Mercedes asked desperate for gossip and the other girls, bar Santana, nodded their heads in agreement,

"Leave Mr A. alone. That's private information." Santana snapped,

Blaine just nodded his head gratefully at Santana,

"Yeah, well I can tell you that he is someone I really used to dislike, but we became friends a short while back, and I realised just a few days ago that it might be more than friendship. I'm planning on singing to him alone at some point, but you guys are a good practice I guess." He explained,

Santana nodded her head in approval at his deflection. 'Yeah, she knows,' Blaine thought, 'What does she want?',

Kurt continued looking dejectedly at the ground and Blaine wondered if he had been getting bullied recently. That made two people he had to talk to after glee.

They continued with that lesson, and a whole bunch of practice and an impromptu performance of 'Last Friday Night' later, it was time to finish.

"Santana, Kurt, may I speak with you after class please?",

Kurt looked up at him, confused, but Santana just smirked. She knew! God! What was it with her and Sebastian knowing things before he did?!

Once everyone but Kurt and Tana had left, he spoke again, looking to Kurt, "Could you please wait outside? I just want a quick word with Santana, alone."

Kurt just nodded and wordlessly left the room, Blaine lowered his voice so that even if Kurt was right outside the door, he wouldn't hear their conversation,

"You know don't you?" he accused,

Santana just smirked and replied innocently, "Know what Mr A?"

'She is enjoying this wayyy to much' he shook his head in exasperation,

"Don't make me be the first one to say it." He warned,

"Look, Hair Gel, yes I know. I know that you like Kurt, and about the before school coffees and what not. I was there on the date you went on, just in case. So yeah, I know about everything." She made a grand hand gesture,

"And before you jump to any conclusions, I won't tell anyone. You're a pretty alright teacher," she smirked, "And I don't want to get you or Kurt into trouble." Blaine made to speak up but she interrupted, "And no, I don't know how Kurt feels. And I won't tell him we talked, just, sort your shit out. And if you hurt him, I swear to all things holy, that you will not come out of it alive." She threatened in a low voice, then smiled sweetly,

"Goodbye Mr Anderson!" she called gleefully as she went outside to get Kurt,

Kurt cautiously walked in a millisecond later, and waved his hand as a prompt to get Blaine to talk, "You wanted to see me, Mr A?" he asked,

"Uh, yeah, I," Blaine stuttered, caught off guard by the tone of Kurt's voice and the use of 'Mr A.',

"You?" Kurt prompted again, looking pointedly at Blaine,

Blaine cleared his throat and tried to compose himself, "I was worried about you in class today. At the start you were okay, but you got worse as the class went on. Is the bullying getting bad again? Or is it something else? You can talk to me, we're kind of friends now…",

'Even though I kind of want to be more,' he thought to himself,

Kurt just laughed, a bitter, humourless laugh, but he wasn't angry, it was a mask for something, which worried Blaine even more,

"No, the bullying is the _least_ of my problems at the moment." He grumbled,

"What's going on? Is it something I can help you with? School? Friends? _Boyfriend troubles?"_ He spat out the last bit, the words tasting bitter in his mouth, he _really_ didn't want to know if Kurt was having boyfriend troubles.

Again, Kurt laughed that cold, empty laugh,

"No Blaine, I'm afraid this is one I'm going to have to deal with on my own. In fact, you'll probably exacerbate the issue. So, just leave it? Okay? I'm fine. Or, I will be anyway." Kurt didn't wait for an answer, just smiling weakly at Blaine, an indication he wasn't mad at him and walked off.

To say that hurt, would be an understatement. He literally just admitted his like, (love?) for this guy, and he was brushed off without a second thought. 'I wonder what got into him?' he thought to himself. He packed up his things into his brown messenger bag and set out from the choir room to go to his car. As he was getting into the car, he got a text from Sebastian,

' _How did the song go?'-Bas,_

He laughed sarcastically to himself and typed a quick response,

' _Shit_.'-Blainers,

"Ouch, I'm coming over. It will sort out. I promise.'-Bas,

'Well, that sounds kind of cryptic…' Blaine thought as he typed out a quick 'ok'. He just had to try and get over this miniature crush.

This was _so_ not going to be fun.

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

As Kurt had sat and watched Blaine perform that song, his heart had dropped into his stomach. 'If this guy happened to be here…'. There was a guy in Blaine's life. A friend/almost boyfriend. Great. So great. Actually, it was fucking fantastic! He cried out into his pillow in frustration. Crushes suck. But, at least it meant that Blaine wasn't an option anymore. Kurt Hummel did not do people in committed relationships. No way. He refused to stoop to that level of disrespect and disregard for another person's feelings.

"Kurt?" a voice interrupted his thoughts,

"Yeah?" he groaned, not looking up,

"Get up." She demanded, "Let's talk."

Kurt groaned again but lifted his head up. His neck was kind of sore as he had been lying on his bed since he got home from the Glee practice.

"Is this about the song?"

Kurt just nodded miserably, "There's a _guy."_ He said, emphasising the last word,

Santana bit her lip, apparently contemplating which route she should take with this conversation, "Look, I'm not the best with relationships," Kurt snorted at that, but she just sent him a death glare and continued, "I'm still trying to get back with Britt and that's after she left Stubbles McCripple-Pants, but I'm pretty sure there is more to this _thing_ with Blaine than you think there is, just, casually bring up his boyfriend in conversation and see what happens, okay? Who knows, the guy might be non-existent, or even you, so just, keep an open mind alright."

Kurt glared at her suspiciously, "What do you know?"

"Nothing! Jeez, just heed my wise advice and you'll be fine." She insisted,

"Ok, I'll be polite as usual and see what happens."

"Perfect," Santana smirked,

He did not understand that girl sometimes.

* * *

So on Tuesday, when tutoring swung back around, Kurt skipped last period in favour of going to the Lima Bean. A coffee. What better a peace offering on the planet? He had already decided to not mention Friday's Glee club, or what happened after. Instead, he would focus on getting more details on Blaine and this mystery boyfriend.

He bought a medium drip for Blaine and a non-fat mocha for himself. As it would turn out, Blaine was late for tutoring. It was already twenty minutes in and he had not arrived. 'Great' Kurt thought, 'Probably with his new BF'. So Kurt pushed Blaine's coffee to one side of the desk but kept his in his hand while he talked the kids through some of the math work. They weren't a bad group of students, to be honest. No bullying homophobic jocks or bitchy cheerleaders. There were two jocks and a cheerleader in the group, but they were the nicest of their cliques (except for maybe the glee club) and treated Kurt well. Apart from that, there was Stoner Brett and four other assorted students.

If Kurt was being honest, he enjoyed tutoring, and not just because of Blaine either. He genuinely liked doing something that was worthwhile, and useful to people. That being said, he was pretty grumpy by the time Blaine walked in the door, with less than 10 minutes to spare.

"Sorry I'm late guys," he shot an apologetic grimace at Kurt, "I had to sort some things out with the principal."

'Oh, he actually had a reason for being late.' Kurt thought guiltily, feeling bad for jumping to conclusions. He tapped the seat next to him and was about to talk when Blaine's phone dinged. A text notification, Blaine smiled and typed out a quick response, then put his phone face down next to him,

"I'm sorry I was late Kurt, I appreciate what you're doing, and it's not fair to make you wait for me like that." He whispered apologetically,

"It's fine," Kurt responded quietly,

"Okay, good. How was your day?" Blaine queried,

"Oh, nothing interesting. You?"

"To be honest, I just want it to end. I am so tired, and its only TUESDAY!" Blaine groaned quietly and banged his head on the desk,

Kurt giggled at this, he _so_ knew the feeling, "Yeah, I already feel like it should be the break!"

"Amen to that!" he said, and Blaine's phone dinged again,

'Must be the boyfriend' Kurt thought, the smile on his face being quickly replaced with a slight snarl,

Blaine responded to the text with a fond shake of his head and looked back to Kurt,

"So, the guy you sang about on Friday… What's he like?" he asked curiously,

Blaine smiled a weird type of smile, it was ever so slightly strained, but also amused like he knew something Kurt didn't,

"Well…" he started, "He's tall, slim, with these beautiful crystal-blue eyes, and chestnut brown hair. He's absolutely stunning." He finished, with a soft smile on his face, still looking at Kurt with an undecipherable look on his face,

"Sounds like a good looking guy," Kurt said politely, not really sure what he was supposed to say when his crush announced his liking for another guy,

"Yeah, he really is," Blaine responded with a sad smile,

Just then, the clock ticked over to 5 o'clock signalling the end of the tutoring session,

"Alright, have a nice evening everybody, we'll pick up from here next Tuesday."

Kurt hung back slightly, as the other students filed out and he packed his stuff up slowly,

Just then, a throat was cleared in the doorway of the classroom, and both Kurt and Blaine looked up expectantly,

"Hey Blainers, good to go?" the guy asked, his eyes flicked to Kurt and they widened slightly, in realisation? "Oh, I'll wait outside."

"Wait!" Blaine called, so the guy stopped, "I'll literally be two seconds."

The air sizzled with tension that the guy made a desperate attempt to clear, "I'm Sebastian, Smythe." He introduced, hand extended,

"Kurt, Hummel." He responded politely,

"Oh, I know!" The guy responded, smirking,

"Bas!" Blaine scolded from the other side of the room, Sebastian just raised his hands in surrender,

"So, Blaine, this the boyfriend you've been going on about?" Kurt asked, making polite conversation,

Sebastian shared a glance with Blaine, and burst into laughter, Blaine right behind him, doubled over, he was still gasping for air when he replied, "No…. he's… friend… so… gross…" he finished, still laughing,

'Oh,' Kurt thought, ears turning red at the error,

"Sorry, I'm going to go now," he said hurriedly and rushed out the door,

 _That,_ my friend, was embarrassing.

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

Sebastian glared pointedly at him, "Well?" he asked,

Blaine just stared back confused,

"Go after him you muppet!"

"Kurt, wait!" he shouted as he ran out of the hallway, he saw Kurt slip around a corner and ran to catch up, grabbing Kurt by the arm and trying to catch his breath,

"It's no problem you know? About me and Seb? No biggie, just an innocent mistake." He reassured,

Kurt just shook his head, leaning back against the lockers, 'God he looks so beautiful right now' Blaine thought, the beginning of tears was shining in his eyes and Blaine wanted nothing more than to kiss him better,

"It's not that." Kurt laughed, "God I'm being so stupid!" he snapped at himself,

"No, you're not, what's the problem? You've been off since Friday…"

Kurt shook his head again,

"Nothing, I'm sorry I mistook Sebastian for your boyfriend, apologise to them both for me." He said turning away but Blaine took him by the arm and turned him straight back,

"Sorry, both of them?" he queried, was there someone he didn't see in the room or something?

"Yes, Sebastian and your boyfriend." Kurt snapped,

Blaine was really starting to wish Kurt didn't look so damn sexy when he was angry! Or sad! Or whatever Kurt was right now,

"Kurt, I thought I made it clear I didn't have a boyfriend," he said pointedly, willing Kurt to understand,

"Sorry, not your boyfriend, you're 'not yet boyfriend'." Kurt rolled his eyes,

"Kurt! Where did you get all this from? I don't know what you're talking about at the minute!" he snapped, exasperated, and desperately wanting to kiss Kurt, even just to make him stop worrying,

"You remember, the song? Tall, slim, blue eyes etc.?" He asked as if Blaine was stupid,

Blaine sighed, 'He doesn't know it's him.' He thought, and he walked two paces towards Kurt, so he was standing right in front of him, "Oh, the one with the chestnut-hair?" he asked in an ever so slightly flirtatious tone,

"YES! That one, now can I…" Kurt didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, Blaine just pushed him up against the locker and pressed his lips against Kurt's, kissing him and putting all of his emotions into that one action. He heard Kurt whimper slightly as he put his arms around Blaine's neck and deepened the kiss slightly. It was only when he felt Kurt do that that he jolted back into reality, jumping back from Kurt as if he had been burnt. He looked around desperately hoping no-one had seen. He just kissed a student! He had just decided to let his feelings go and forget about this and then he kissed him! What an idiot!

"Uh, I'm sorry, I… I have to, yeah," he stuttered out and ran back towards the classroom, missing the look on Kurt's face as he ran off. He grabbed his bag from the classroom and told Sebastian to go back home as he wasn't in the mood for company tonight. How did he mess up so badly? Kurt wasn't even 18! Oh god, could he go to jail for that?

Life just got about ten times crazier for one Blaine Anderson. But is that something he would regret?

* * *

 **A/N: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Did you like it? I was really stuck at the start of this chapter, because I knew where I wanted to take the story, but had no idea how to get there. And then, this happened. It really just wrote itself so I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I was wondering if you want to see more of the New Directions? Or of Finn or Rachel or Burt and Carole. Just review and mention it if you do. Next chapter will probably pick up with Kurt's POV after the kiss, and we'll see what he decides to do. Kurt can be very strong-willed after all… Please review and I'll see you soon!**

 **REO Speedwagon - Can't Fight This Feeling, is the song used in this chapter. Thought it suited really well.**


	10. Until Sunday,

**A/N: Hello everybody. I think you guys enjoyed the last chapter which is great! The general consensus has been to definitely include more Burt and Carole, with a little bit of Finn and the New Directions. Lucky for everybody, Burt is definitely going to appear more in the storyline as Klaine's relationship changes, and Carole with often be seen with him. Finn and some assorted New Directions members are going to feature more heavily in the story too. So, that being said, there are going to be some new POV's, so pay attention. They will probably be shorter than the others, but still present. Just wanted to clarify, Furt did happen, but the basement incident never did (I just don't like that bit, to be honest). This is roughly set in Season 3, as it is Kurt's senior year, but I am using lots of things from season 4, such as the Washington panel for Schue. So without going into too much detail, the first season is canon, the second has events that have been changed, and this IS season 3, so these events replace those from the TV show. Also, I just remembered that Mercedes and Rachel had a sleepover with Kurt when he was having problems with Blaine (when they were just friends), so I might mirror that at some point in this, just adjust the situation. IMPORTANT NOTE: I don't want anybody to panic, so I'm going to tell you a tiny spoiler so you don't get confused. 2 people see the Klaine kiss, resulting in 4 people (including those 2 people, but not including Klaine) knowing about the relationship/kiss. I'll repeat, 2 people see it, and they tell 1 person each, resulting in 4 people knowing. Read and Review and Enjoy! Also… This is going to be a two-part chapter, like, if it were a book it would just be a really long chapter, but this is going to take two updates. Disclaimer, I do not own glee, nor did I ever claim to.**

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

Kurt just stood there, completely shocked. His bag had dropped to the floor. What just happened? Did Blaine…. Kiss him? He raised his hand to his lips, yeah, Blaine definitely kissed him. Part of him was elated, he finally kissed him! But the other par remembered that Blaine ran off afterwards. Was he just scared that he did that? Or was it a mistake? 'No,' Kurt shook that thought out of his head, 'Teachers don't kiss students by mistake, he's just scared.'

He really didn't know what he was thinking, but he picked his bag up off the ground and went into the bathroom to fix his hair. After he was content with its appearance, he splashed some water on his face, to calm down. He left the bathroom to go walk to his car, he was extremely grateful he was alone, he was _not_ in the mood for a lecture from Santana. His hands were still trembling, which surprised him because he wasn't scared, was he?

"Scared of what he's going to say," he muttered quietly as he drove out of the McKinley parking lot,

He drove the familiar route, hoping his memory of where Blaine lived was correct. A while later, he pulled up in front of the apartment block. He took in the outside of the building while he tried to work up the courage to exit the car. It was, cute. He decided. Not an overly modern apartment block, but it was nice. Red brick, a few stories high, down a nice quiet street. He probably had some nice neighbours too…

"You are _so_ procrastinating." He scolded himself, "Just get out of the car, march in there and talk to him. Or sing," he added as an afterthought,

God, he was turning into Rachel Berry.

Shaking that thought away, he jumped out of his car and made his way into the apartment block. He made towards the elevators but stopped when he saw an 'Out of Order' sign on them, he briefly wondered how long they had been like that as he turned towards the stairs.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, before lowering it again,

'What if he's not home? Or if he doesn't want to see me? No, just do it, what's the worst that could happen?'

He had told himself to stop asking that question, but ignored that and raised his hand to knock on the door loudly,

"Coming!" a muffled voice sounded from inside,

The door swung open, "Hell… Kurt. Are you ok? Something wrong?" He greeted, his eyes were puffy as if he'd been crying a bit and he was obviously concerned as he remembered the last time Kurt was here,

Kurt didn't even respond, marching into the apartment and pushing Blaine up against the wall, kissing him fiercely, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and Blaine put his arms around Kurt's neck. He deepened the kiss slightly then pulled away. He walked into the living room and gestured for Blaine to sit down on the couch, which he did. He pulled out a portable speaker from his jacket pocket, (who doesn't carry one on them at all times?) and pressed play on his phone, and started singing **, (A/N: Hate this Song-Second Hand Serenade, worth listening to)**

' _Speak with your tongue tied, I know that you're tired_

 _But I just want to know, where you want to go_

 _I may be sad, but I'm not weak, this situation is bleak_

 _And your puffy eyes never lie, your tears come from inside'_

He locked eyes with Blaine, who was transfixed, this was the message Kurt wanted to get across. He could have waited to perform it in glee club, but it might have seemed weird to the others in the New Directions. Now was as good a time as any.

' _Until Sunday I'll be waiting for an answer_

 _I guess that yesterday's not good enough for you_

 _You know that I hate this song, you know that I hate this song_

 _Because it was written for you'_

Kurt closed his eyes at the last line, this song did resonate with him, he did kind of hate the song because it made him think of Blaine. When he opened them again, he saw Blaine nod at him, 'He knows,' he thought, 'He understands what I'm trying to say,'

' _Drown your fears with me, I'm feeling real sorry_

 _Your glossy eyes don't need; the sadness they have seen_

 _But you're way too deep to swim, Back up again_

 _But somehow I can't find, the moment you said goodbye'_

He feels tears stinging in his eyes, but he continues singing, whatever Blaine's answer is, he will have done his part.

' _This is becoming a problem I'm hurting it's unfair_

 _But somehow your words, the way that I heard are haunting me_

 _You're under my skin, you're breaking in_

 _And the tasteless fights that filled our nights, are starting to cave in_

 _You're under my skin, you're breaking in_

 _And if Sundays what it takes to prove, I have nothing else to lose'_

He watched Blaine as he said that, watching his reaction,

' _Until Sunday I'll be waiting for an answer_

 _I guess that yesterday's not good enough for you_

 _You know that I hate this song_

 _You know that I hate this song_

 _Because it was written for you'_

He stopped singing and Blaine stared at him blankly, so he addressed him directly,

"Blaine, you have until Sunday to stop being a Katy Perry Song and get your shit together." He said bluntly, then walked out of the apartment,

He exhaled a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding and prayed to Gaga he had done the right thing. He couldn't wait around forever, right?

* * *

 **Sebastian's POV**

Blaine rushed out of the room, calling for Kurt to wait. Naturally, Sebastian followed straight after. Like, did you expect him to give them privacy? No way. He followed Blaine until he hit a corner which he could hide around. He watched the argument, Blaine seemed eternally confused, and Kurt just looked like it was the last place he wanted to be. Was this all because of that comment? Seriously, Sebastian was wayyy over that by now. 'Ooooh,' he thought, as Blaine took a couple of steps a couple of steps forward, and asked Kurt 'Oh, the one with the chestnut-hair?', Kurt just looked away frustrated as he answered, 'Is he that oblivious that he doesn't know it's him?' Sebastian wonders, he pulls out his phone to text Tana when Blaine pushed Kurt up against the locker, naturally, Sebastian made sure the flash and shutter sound was off, and he snapped a photo. Santana would never believe him otherwise. Just as Kurt returned the kiss, Sebastian punched the air, Blaine pulled back. 'Oh shit! He's coming back!' Sebastian swore, and ran back down the hallway the same way he came, missing the rest of the altercation.

He made it back into the classroom panting, and seconds later Blaine walked in, he looked at Sebastian weirdly and ran to get his bag,

"Make your own way home Seb, I've gotta do things, so yeah, bye." He stuttered awkwardly and sprinted back out of the room,

Sebastian sat in shock for a minute, before pulling out his phone and pressing 5 on his speed dial. Yes, yes, laugh all you want, they were really good friends now what do you expect!

"Lopez." A sassy voice answered,

"Meet me in the," he looked around, "Maths classroom on the lower floor, now."

"Got it," Santana replied before hanging up,

'We are so in sync.' Sebastian smirked, 'I didn't even need to say why she just agreed.',

The most unlikely, yet also the perfect pair.

Santana walked in 20 minutes later,

"Hey, sorry 'bout this, I didn't want to talk about this at the Lima Bean." he apologised,

"That's alright, what happened?" she quizzed,

Sebastian just pulled out his phone, unlocked it, and handed it to her,

"Holy shit! About time, how much do you owe me?"

"$20," Sebastian grumbled,

Santana just laughed, "Wow, but why'd you want to talk?"

Sebastian sighed, and fidgeted with his shirt, a nervous habit he had picked up as a child,

"Blaine kissed Kurt, who returned it after he got over the shock," Santana nodded, "Then Blaine ran away…"

"Oh," Santana muttered angrily, "Well, knowing Kurt, he followed Blaine home to sing to him about it."

Sebastian scoffed, "What is it with Glee kids?"

Santana just glared and changed the topic, "Why did Blaine run? I'm so going to kill him if he's changed his mind,"

"Look, he just kissed a student, in the middle of a hallway IN SCHOOL, he just freaked out. He'll get over it, I swear." Sebastian replied in defence of Blaine,

"Okay, I'll go home to do damage control with Kurt, and you leave Blaine alone for tonight to clear his thoughts. Got it?"

"Yep," he agreed, as they made to leave the room,

"Oh," Santana turned back to face him before they parted ways, "Did anyone else see?"

"Nah, I was the only one in the hallway." Sebastian confirmed, Santana nodded and turned on her heel, 'If anybody could turn me straight…' Sebastian thought,

Little did they know, that a certain McKinley Football team had a practice that day, and someone else had seen that kiss.

* * *

 **Finn's POV**

Finn was going to the boy's locker room via his locker, to get some homework he had forgotten, just as he was about to turn the corner, he heard two people arguing, so he stopped where he was. He realised that he recognised both of the voices, it was Kurt, arguing with Mr A. Finn peered around the corner, ready to defend his baby bro, but the situation looked under control, and it's not like a teacher and student were going to throw punches or anything, so he held back.

When he looked back on the situation, he wouldn't know why he stayed to eavesdrop, it was none of his business. But Kurt did look slightly frustrated and then, Mr A did something that seemingly took both Finn and Kurt by surprise, he kissed Kurt. Finn stood in shock and made to rush forward to pull Blaine off of his baby bro when Kurt threw his arms around Blaine. Finn was now extremely confused. 'Kurt's kissing him back?' he thought, confused,

Then, Blaine seemed to realise what he was doing and pulled back, stuttering some excuse before running off. Kurt just stood there, stock still, seemingly disoriented after the kiss. Finn just watched as Kurt raised his fingers to his lips, and made his way to the carpark.

Naturally, Finn decided to follow Kurt, to see where he was going. He didn't want him doing something stupid while he was still in shock. He followed a couple of cars behind so that Kurt didn't see him until Kurt pulled up opposite a brick apartment building. "This better not be where that teacher lives," Finn muttered, concerned for his little bro.

He followed Kurt into the apartment building, and up the stairs, at a distance. Kurt walked all the way to the top, and Finn decided to hide in a small space next to the stairs so that neither Kurt or the person he was seeing would see him. He waited, and waited, and about 5 or 10 minutes later, Kurt came out of an apartment, number 14, Finn noted, and walked back down the stairs, not seeing Finn.

Finn walked out of his little nook and went towards the apartment, hoping it was Blaine and that he wasn't just going to walk up to some stranger's door. He knocked firmly three times and waited for the owner to open the door.

"Hel… Finn. Hi. How do you know where I live?" A dishevelled looking Blaine greeted,

"Let's talk," Finn replied in a low, menacing voice, avoiding the question,

Blaine just nodded and let Finn into the apartment. Finn looked around, it was a pretty decent place, but he wasn't here for a grand tour. He needed answers,

"Give me one good reason, that I shouldn't beat the shit out of you." He demanded, glaring at Blaine, looking for the nearest chair to kick out of frustration,

"I'm… sorry?" Blaine spluttered,

Finn just walked straight up to Blaine trapping him in a corner,

"Don't play dumb with me hair-gel," he threatened, "You and Kurt. Give me one good reason, that I shouldn't beat the crap out of you."

Blaine looked down and ran his hands over his face, anxiety? Nerves? Guilt? Finn couldn't decide, but he took a step back, giving Blaine some room so the guy wouldn't pass out,

"Take a seat?" Blaine offered with what Finn guessed was supposed to be a smile, but came out as an awkward grimace,

"Look, dude, you have 5 minutes to give me a good explanation or I'm calling the police and the school board." Finn compromised, deadly serious,

Blaine's head snapped up and his eyes widened when he realised Finn wasn't joking,

"Look, Finn, you saw us kiss, right?"

Finn nodded,

"I swear I wasn't forcing him or anything, he kissed me back! Before I started freaking out and ran away. Look," he looked Finn right in the eye, to show he wasn't messing around, "I _really_ care about Kurt. Like really, really care about him. I swear I don't want to hurt him, just take him out on a date and see what happens."

"Why should I, or Kurt, trust you? You're eight years older than us, and our teacher. Little creepy dude." Finn said pointedly,

"Kurt already trusts me. He must have followed me home because about five minutes after I got here, he came in and…" he paused,

"And…?" Finn prompted when he failed to continue,

"He kissed me, alright?! Then he sang a song to me, Second Hand Serenade, Hate this Song."

Finn thought for a moment, "Oh," he said when he realised the song, "Until Sunday, I'll be waiting, for an answer…" he sang quickly, "Right?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Blaine said with a dreamy look on his face, "He told me I had until Sunday to, and I quote, 'Stop being a Katy Perry song, and get my shit together.'"

Finn smirked proudly, that was _his_ baby brother,

"Finn, I swear on my life, on my parent's lives, my brother's life! That I have no intention of hurting Kurt, that's why I need to think about this, until Sunday. I want to choose the route that will leave the least amount of people hurt."

Finn nodded, contemplating his next move,

"Just, let Kurt talk to you, okay? And if he says I did something wrong, feel free to come over here, beat the crap out of me, and call the police and notify the school board. But from what I heard, Kurt feels the same way."

Finn nodded again, still extremely confused by the situation, but satisfied that his little bro wasn't in immediate danger. He would let Kurt talk to him, and then decide what he should do.

"Okay dude, I believe you," Blaine sighed in relief, "For now!" Finn rushed to add, "And I swear to god, if you ever hurt Kurt, you will be begging for me to kill you and get it over with. But I won't, I will make sure you pay for hurting my brother."

Blaine gulped, and Finn gave him a goofy smile as he stood up from the table,

"Later dude!" he said, patting Blaine a tad harder than necessary on the shoulder. He walked out of the apartment, content that his job as big brother had been done well. Now he just had to wait for Kurt to talk to him.

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

"What the fuck just happened?" Blaine said to himself after the door had closed behind Finn,

He let out a short scream of frustration and banged his head on the table several times, "What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. Me?" he growled,

Just then a knock is heard on the door, and Blaine lets out a hysterical laugh, yes ladies and gentleman, he has officially gone mad.

"Who could that be? Another person wanting to mess up my day?" he whispers to himself sarcastically, he's definitely lost it,

He swings open the door to find Sebastian, standing there, obviously waiting to be let in. Blaine just sighs, and steps aside, 'Well he's here now' he thought,

"Chinese Food. You. Me. Talk." Sebastian demanded,

What is wrong with this guy? Blaine shook his head at his best friend and went to order Chinese. It was kind of nice having the company, though Blaine wouldn't ever admit that. It was even nicer to be sharing that little tradition, of Chinese food from the place down the road.

Thirty minutes later, they were sat at the table eating their dinner silently, Sebastian was just staring at him, but when Blaine just stared back, confused, Sebastian spoke up, "Look, Blainers, you said you wouldn't hide anything from me, not about this, so I'm waiting for you to do the right thing, and tell me what happened with Kurt."

Blaine looked down at his food then back up at Sebastian suspiciously, "Why would I tell you?" he asked, "When I have a feeling you already know…"

Sebastian looks at him in (mock) offence, "How dare thee imply I'm guilty?!"

"Oh drop the act, Sebastian, you saw me and Kurt kiss didn't you?" Blaine demanded,

"Oh, well, maybe." He admits with a cheeky grin, "But I wanted you to tell me! You weren't planning on keeping this from me, were you? Because I have connections, I would have found out eventually."

Blaine just stared back at him, "I was going to tell you, I just needed time to think. And what are these connections I keep hearing about? You know, the ones that lead you to know everything before you should?"

"That's for me to know, and you, to stick your nose out of."

Blaine scoffs, "Sometimes I feel like you're a secret agent that's been assigned to me for God knows what reason…"

Sebastian just looks at him mysteriously, "How do you know I'm not?" he asks in a serious tone,

They stared at each other, managing to keep straight faces for about 3 seconds before they burst into laughter. Maybe things weren't as bad as he thought.

Blaine had a lot to think about, and only five days to do it in. His work was cut out for him. Sebastian stayed late that night, trying to reason with him, and they made a pro's and con's list. But in love, did the con's ever outweigh the pro's?

* * *

 **A/N: Okey Dokey, that's the first part of this chapter done. Hope you guys liked it, personally, I was quite happy with Finn's part, and he will continue to play a bigger part in this story. I was just wondering, do you guys want me to put the songs I'm using at the start or the end of the chapter? I'm fine with both because I know that sometimes they can be spoilers, but sometimes it's nice to listen along. I will update the second part of this chapter within the next 24-48 hours so stay tuned, until next time! xx**

 **Song:**

 **Hate this Song-Second Hand Serenade (Really recommend.)**

 **Also, I would love to know some of your favourite ships (canon and not) from glee, as I am currently planning to write a story to Taylor Swifts 'I'd Lie' but can't make up my mind which characters to use. I don't think Finchel would work, so anyone apart from that would be good. Thanks and bye!**


	11. I'll be Waiting

**A/N: IMPORTANT! I'm sorry, but I changed my mind about Britt being single. She is NOT single; she is still dating Artie. I kind of had doubts about it since I wrote it the first time, so I decided to take that a different way. I am pretty convinced I don't have to change any of the information in previous chapters, I just wanted to let you guys know. I am so sorry for the chapter being later than it normally would. I kind of chose the best/worst time to start writing these. Oh well, I'll still strive to keep the gaps less than a week. I also had a bit of writer's block, on top of a migraine so this really hasn't been a great week. Aha, again, sorry, I hope this was worth the wait! See you on the other side :)**

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

Kurt walked in the door that evening exhausted, more mentally than anything else. He was immediately greeted with the sight of a smirking Santana and a scowling Finn and Burt, both of whom had their arms crossed, but Kurt had a feeling it was for different reasons…

"Why are you back so late kiddo?" Burt queried,

"Oh, sorry Dad, tutoring ran overtime. A cheerleader from the group wanted a bit of extra help from me after it finished." He lied,

Finn scowled for a split second, 'What is his deal?',

"Oh, sorry Burt, he texted me that, I forgot to mention it." Finn apologised to Burt,

'I didn't text him… Why is he covering for me?' Kurt thought, but smiled,

"Yeah, I thought Finn would have mentioned it, oh well. I'm here now!"

Burt sighed and uncrossed his arms, "Right, just text me as well next time Kurt, save the middleman."

"Will do," Kurt smiled,

Burt walked off towards the living room leaving Kurt with Santana and Finn,

"Thanks for covering for me Finn, I owe you." Kurt thanked his step-brother,

Finn opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to think twice about it and closed it again, he just smiled goofily, and nodded, walking towards Kurt, "Just, tell me where you are next time okay? So I know to cover for you…" he says pointedly, slapping Kurt on the shoulder,

"Will do," Kurt muttered back, confused, 'He's acting weird,' he thought to himself as Finn walked off, great, now it's time to deal with Satan.

He looked at her, and she just nodded and they walked downstairs into their bedroom. He was about to tell her what had happened, but something in her eyes stopped him,

"Why do I have the feeling I don't need to talk to you?" he asked cautiously, 'Where does this girl get her information from?'

"Oh, you still have to tell me, mister, no matter what I may or may not know, you've got some explaining to do." She responded pointedly,

Kurt sighed and sat down on his bed, gesturing for Tana to do the same, which she did,

"Blaine kissed me." He stated bluntly,

"And…?" she prompted,

"Well obviously I kissed him back, but then he got scared and ran off." He said, still confused about why he did that,

"He just kissed his student in the middle of a hallway in the school he and said student attend/work, he had a right to be startled," She responded logically,

'Wait, hallway?' Kurt thought,

"I never said he kissed me in the hallway…" he quipped,

"I assumed." She shrugged,

'Liar' he thought, 'Oh well. What did it matter?'

"So I followed him home," to which Santana nodded, 'This girl is like some super spy.' He shook his head, 'Then I kissed him, and sang him a song. Second Hand Serenade-Hate this Song."

"You're turning into a gay Rachel Berry; you spend way too much time with her," Santana muttered, shaking her head,

Kurt laughed, "Yeah, I thought that too. But in my defence, Rachel is a lot less irritating recently, and singing _is_ a good way to tell someone your emotions. And it's so wonderfully dramatic."

Santana just shook her head fondly, "You're lucky I like you Lady-Lips."

"I told him, after I finished singing, that he had until Sunday to sort his shit out and make a decision,"

Santana just nodded approvingly, so he continued,

"But what do I want him to choose? I mean, this 'relationship'" he said making air quotes, "Would be risky. He could get fired or arrested. It would have to be a secret. Apart from you of course."

Santana laughed, but Kurt didn't realise why,

"Look, that's a conversation you're going to have to have with Blaine. Just give him space for the rest of the week, let him come to you. Whatever he decides, you should talk about it with him." She explained,

"You're right." He said, giving Santana a hug, "Thanks, Tana."

She just hugged him back.

"Tana," he said he said, "Are you a spy?" he asked, completely deadpan,

She laughed, but said seriously, "You'll never find out."

He hit her lightly on the arm, "No, seriously, how do you find out everything before I have a chance to explain?"

She looked him straight in the eye, "I have my sources, for me to know, and you to never find out." She smirked,

Kurt just shook his head in absolute disbelief, 'Sources?! This girl is unbelievable!' he thought,

"As long as no-one else finds out, we'll be okay." He said,

Santana looked away, "Yeah," She agreed.

* * *

The next day, in Glee practice, was the day where some of the Glee Club was going to perform some of their songs for the 'Emotion' assignment. On the list for the day, Santana, Kurt, Rachel and Tina.

"Alright everybody!" Blaine announced, clapping his hands together as he walked into the room. What was it with Glee teachers and being 'fashionably late'?

"Today we are going to start getting through the Emotion assignment, so, who wants to go first? Remember, as we discussed the last session, you can do up to two performances."

Tina raised her hand and Blaine handed it over to her,

"As you all know, Mike and I are really happy together, and I wouldn't change that. But I wish we got together in different circumstances, because the way I did it, hurt one of my friends. So, you know who you are, no point in me saying it, this is for you."

She sang the song 'Back to December' by Taylor Swift, and she did it beautifully. It was obviously for Artie, which made sense. The entire glee club knew, that no matter how much she loved Mike, she still felt bad for cheating on Artie like she did. They burst into enthusiastic applause when she finished, and Artie just nodded his head at her, apology accepted. One rift down, only about fifty or sixty to go. Great. Although it was an emotions assignment, it was already pretty clear that a lot of the club would be using to get rid of the negative emotions that were currently preventing their club from working together cohesively.

"Excellent Tina, okay, who's next?" Blaine asked, looking around the room,

Rachel put her hand up, 'This is gonna be interesting' Kurt thought,

"I'd like to apologise to someone who I indirectly hurt through my actions towards one person. I feel just terrible that I ended up hurting you the way I did, and I hope you can try to accept my sincerest apology."

She sang 'Apologize' by Timbaland, Featuring One Republic, an unusual choice, with Artie as her back-up but somehow it did convey the fact that she was sorry, and that though she was sorry, she felt it was too late, and that there was no turning back. Quinn just got up and hugged her, Rachel hugged back gratefully. This assignment was definitely a good thing for the New Directions.

"Mr A? I'd like to go next if that's ok?"

"Yeah, go ahead Santana." He replied,

"Look, I went through a really tough time at the start of the year, with my parents kicking me out of the house and whatnot, and Kurt, you were there for me, right from the start, even though I had been awful to you in the past. I cannot convey, how important you are to me, and how grateful I am to you, even Finn and Burt and Carole. You're not just a friend, or a best friend to me anymore. You are more like my amazing brother. So, this is for you,"

Kurt's eyes were watering before she even started the song. It was rare for Santana to show her emotions, and doing it in front of the rest of the glee club made it an extra special moment.

' _Oh uh-huh_

 _If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_

 _I'll sail the world to find you_

 _If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

 _I'll be the light to guide you_

 _We find out what we're made of_

 _When we are called to help our friends in need'_

Santana looked at him, obviously talking about that first night at his house, so he just smiled and nodded at her, encouraging her to carry on.

' _You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

 _I'll be there_

 _And I know when I need it_

 _I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

 _You'll be there_

 _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

 _Oh, oh yeah, yeah'  
_

' _If you're tossin' and you're turnin'_

 _And you just can't fall asleep_

 _I'll sing a song beside you_

 _And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

 _Every day I will remind you, Oh_

 _We find out what we're made of_

 _When we are called to help our friends in need'  
_

' _You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

 _I'll be there_

 _And I know when I need it_

 _I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

 _You'll be there_

 _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

 _Oh, oh yeah, yeah'_

Kurt's voice joined her for the bridge, as he meant the words just as much as she did.

' _ **You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**_

 _ **I'll never let go, never say goodbye**_

 _ **You know...'**_

' _You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

 _I'll be there_

 _And I know when I need it_

 _I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

 _You'll be there_

 _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

 _Oh, oh'_

The whole glee club joined in on the last chorus, singing softly with Santana, still letting her voice be the strongest.

' _You can count on me cause I can count on you'  
_

Kurt just jumped up and gathered Santana in his arms. "Thank you, Tana." He whispered in her ear,

She just nodded and pulled away wiping the tears away from under her eyes,

"Okay, I'm still not done with all the sappy crap. I have a song that I want to sing to someone else in the room." She announced,

' _Somebody said you got a new friend_

 _But does he love you better than I can?_

 _And there's a big black sky over my town_

 _I know where you're at, I bet he's around'_

' _And yeah I know it's stupid_

 _But I just gotta see it for myself'_

' _I'm in the corner watching you kiss him_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _And I'm right over here. Why can't you see me?_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _And I'm giving it my all_

 _But I'm not the girl you're taking home_

 _Oh_

 _I keep dancing on my own'  
_

' _Stilettos and broken bottles_

 _I'm spinning around in circles'  
_

' _So far away, but still so near_

 _The lights come on, the music dies_

 _But you don't see me standing here, I just came to say goodbye'  
_

' _I'm in the corner watching you kiss her_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home_

 _Oh, I keep dancing on my own_

 _And oh, no'_

' _So far away_

 _But still so near_

 _The lights come on_

 _The music dies_

 _But you don't see me standing here'_

There was a large round of applause, and Santana just nodded at the group, before walking out. Her relationship with Britt was a soft spot for her, and she really didn't like talking about it.

Kurt stared after her, deciding that if she wanted him to follow, she would text him, so he just sat back in his seat.

"Kurt? Looks like you're next." Mr A announced, carefully avoiding Kurt's eye, which Kurt understood, this was going to be kind of awkward for a while, at least until Sunday.

"Well I was going to sing a song for Santana, but she's not here so…" He said awkwardly,

"How about you perform something for someone that's not in this room then?"

He decided to sing the song he had prepared for Santana anyway,

' _When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

 _When you get what you want, but not what you need_

 _When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

 _Stuck in reverse_

 _And the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worse?'_

The room was silent. Rachel was dramatically fanning away tears and the other girls were tearing up slightly, after all, it was an incredibly moving song.

' _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you'_

' _And high up above or down below_

 _When you're too in love to let it go_

 _But if you never try you'll never know_

 _Just what you're worth'_

There was a short instrumental break before the rest of the glee club joined him for the last chorus.

 _Tears stream, down your face_

 _When you lose something you cannot replace_

 _Tears stream, down your face and I_

 _Tears stream, down your face_

 _I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

 _Tears stream down your face and I_

Someone appeared at his side and grabbed his hand, he turned to see Tana next to him waiting to join in with him for the last verse.

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_

The applause was deafening,

"Excellent work, Kurt, well done." Blaine congratulated him, still avoiding eye contact in favour of looking around the room.

Kurt swelled with pride, he really did like that song, something in the lyrics just, moved him. He was kind of annoyed that Blaine was acting so awkward around him, but he knew he had to give him some space, it was a tricky situation for both of them.

Tana just hugged him, "You're amazing Kurt, seriously, that song kicked ass." She smirked,

'Aaaahh, there's the Satan I know,' Kurt thought, Santana had so many drastically different personalities that on occasion Kurt had briefly wondered if she had DID or something. But alas, she's just very good at showing the emotions she wants you to see.

The next few days were boringly uneventful. Lots of the drama in glee club had settled down after everybody had sung their 'Emotion' song. Kurt just couldn't help it! He lived for the Glee club, and even more for the drama that came with it.

Luckily, the bullying had almost completely ceased to exist. It was now just the odd homophobic remark thrown around, but Kurt could take that. Remarks didn't destroy his Alexander McQueen. Strangely enough, there also seemed to be people looking out for him wherever he went in the school. Sometimes it was Coach Sue, just walking past and nodding in acknowledgement towards Kurt, other times it was Blaine, or some of his less horrific teachers just, keeping an eye out for him. The guys from Glee also seemed to be no more than 10 feet away from him at all times, they didn't walk around him like a protection detail or anything, but they were just, _present._ Kurt figured that Santana must have talked to them so brushed it off without a second thought.

Sunday came around in no time and Kurt was dreadfully nervous. Damn Second-Hand Serenade for only giving them five days. Kurt did want an answer, but at the same time, he was scared of what it would be. Blaine had come to mean a lot to him, and he often found himself staring at him in Glee or math, before someone elbowed him that was. If they did ever date, Kurt was going to have to improve his spy skills. He sat by his phone all day, Tana by his side painting her nails. So, when his phone buzzed at 3:00 in the afternoon, Kurt squeaked,

"Is that him?" Tana quizzed,

"I don't know! You check it!" he threw the phone towards her, not looking at it,

"Umm, hello?" Santana said, waving her hands at him, 'Right, nails' Kurt thought,

"Okay, I'll do it. It can't be that bad." He grabbed the phone and clicked the home screen on,

'My Place, one hour. –Blaine' –Unknown Caller ID

Wait a second.

"I forgot to give him my number! How on earth did he get it?"

"Mr Schue has our numbers for competitions and stuff, remember?"

"Oh, right. I've got one hour to get ready! Oh Gaga what am I going to wear?!" he panicked,

"Chill, lady-lips. I'll pick out something for you while you go and talk to Papa Burt about the fact you're going to miss dinner."

'Crap!' Kurt totally forgot about that,

"Okay, wish me luck!"

He went up the stairs, trying to think of an excuse, maybe Santana could go out with him? As an alibi? 'Or maybe…"

"Hey, kid. What's on your mind?" A gruff voice interrupted his thoughts,

"Oh, umm, I'm not going to be home tonight… For dinner…" Kurt explained feebly,

"Oh, and why is that?" Burt asked pointedly,

Before he could answer, another voice entered the conversation,

"Rachel wanted him to come out with us tonight." Finn explained,

'No! That's not good! I have to go to Blaine's!' He thought, panicked,

"Right, Kurt?" Finn asked him pointedly,

"Yeah, I'm… uh… going to give Rachel another makeover! More than two months without one and she turns back to her old animal sweaters. I swear to Gaga, that girl has a problem."

Burt just looked between the two of them, clearly unsure of whether to believe the lie, but he did trust both his sons, so he just nodded, "Okay, well, it's a school night so back by 11 o'clock. Alright?"

Both siblings nodded and Burt turned and walked out of the room, leaving Finn and Kurt alone.

"Thanks Finn, I appreciate you covering for me." Kurt thanked, turning to go back downstairs,

"Kurt," Finn started, "Don't you think you owe me an explanation for me covering for you? Like where you are going? Who with?"

"Santana knows." Kurt replied stiffly,

"Look, Kurt, I want to hear it from you. Not someone else, not the grapevine at school, I want you to tell me."

Kurt looked at him curiously, "Tell you what?" he asked,

"Kurt, I know where you are going, okay?" Kurt froze, "I was going to wait for you to come to me, but I don't think you were planning on doing that, were you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Cut the shit Kurt. You and Mr A. I had football practice. I went by my locker and I saw him kiss you." Finn explained,

"Finn, it was fine. He didn't force me to do anything. You can't say anything you know? Blaine could get fired." He begged,

Finn just continued as if he were never interrupted,

"So I followed your car, to see where you were going. You stopped on this quiet little street, and I'm like, 'Maybe one of his friends lives here'. So I went up and waited for you to come out of the apartment. After you did, Blaine and I had a little heart-to-heart."

"You didn't scare him off did you?" Kurt asked cautiously, thinking that Finn was the reason Blaine had kept his distance all week,

"Nah, I threatened him a bit at first, but he swore that he didn't force you and explained about the song, yada, yada. I just gave him the big brother talk, and warned him that if he hurt you, there would be hell to pay."

"Fiiinnnnn," Kurt groaned, "I'm older than you remember?"

"Yeah but I'm bigger."

"Look, little bro," Kurt couldn't even be bothered to interject this time, "I talked to him, he said for me to wait for you to come to me. Which, by the way, I'm a little bit offended that you didn't."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry Finn, but you know this situation is very unusual. You can't tell anyone, or say anything to Burt and Carole, let me tell them, ok? Please?" He begged,

"Look, dude," Kurt glared, "Look, Kurt," Finn corrected, "I'm not going to tell anyone you don't want me to tell, I get that dating and stuff can be harder for you."

"Yeah, you don't know, but I went on a date with Blaine in the holidays. It turned out pretty badly but something happened, you know? He helped me with the bullying and stuff… I don't know, I really like him ok? That's why I gave him the deadline, and if we don't finish up this conversation soon, I'm going to miss it." He explained impatiently,

"I don't want to keep a secret from Rachel. She can keep secrets, she's not like Mercedes. She won't tell anyone. And she could help cover for you seeing as Santana and I both live in the same house as you, which doesn't help you much." Finn countered,

"Fine, but if she tells anyone…" Kurt left the threat hanging,

Finn just nodded so Kurt turned around and went downstairs into his bedroom.

20 minutes later, he emerged from his bedroom fully dressed. Santana's fashion sense had definitely improved since she moved in with Kurt. He was fashionably dressed in a turtleneck jumper, dark navy blazer and a pair of dark, distressed jeans.

He gave the address to Santana, not because he thought Blaine would hurt him or anything, but whenever either of them went somewhere without Burt and Carole knowing, they gave the other the address as a just in case. He left with Finn, who had kindly offered to drive him to Blaine's, then he got to Blaine's house half an hour later, absolutely terrified. He farewelled Finn and started towards the apartment building. Of course, the elevator wasn't working, so it looked like it was the stairs once more.

As he climbed the stairs, he took the time to evaluate the situation. Starting relationships as secret ones was not the ideal way to begin a new relationship, but they would only have to keep it a secret until the end of the school year. There was a bit of an age difference, but only 8 years, so not the worst. This was all if Blaine even wanted to date him. That was another possibility of course, that Blaine didn't really feel the same way, or that he didn't want to commit to a relationship that ultimately, had to be kept under wraps for the next six-eight months.

'How many stairs are there in this place?' he thought to himself dramatically. Ok, so maybe he was taking his time to climb the stairs. But could you blame him? He really liked this guy, and he didn't want to get to his apartment just to get rejected, that would hurt. He approached the door, took a deep breath to steel himself, raised his hand to the door, and knocked firmly, three times.

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

Blaine was pacing in his apartment. He had sent a text to Kurt 50 minutes ago. He already kind of knew his answer, but was it the right thing to do? His last relationship was a disaster. It might not have all been his fault, but what if he was just bad at relationships? What if Kurt had changed his mind? That would kill him. He used to hate Kurt, but as they spent more time together he realised that the side of Kurt that he hated wasn't really Kurt. It was just a façade, or a mask. He realised that, not only was Kurt remarkably gorgeous, but he had an amazing sense of humour, he had a 'can do' attitude, was strong, brave. He had so many qualities that Blaine wished he had.

But a relationship with a student? Well, Blaine didn't really see Kurt as his student anymore, more like a friend. Oh god, not the friend zone. That was one place he could quite happily avoid. What if people found out? No, they could be careful. How hard could it be? It could be like a modern day Romeo and Juliet romance, if Juliet was also a guy, and there was an eight-year age difference between her and Romeo, and if Romeo could get arrested for doing anything to her. Exactly, modern day Romeo and Juliet. Would Kurt want to tell his parents? Would he want to tell his own parents?

There was a knock at the door. 'Crap!' Blaine thought, 'Must be him!'

"Coming!" Blaine called out, cringing slightly as he heard the completely unintentional double meaning,

He paced a couple more times, running his hands through his hair, a nervous habit he had picked up during his relationship with Matt. He took a deep breath in and out, and ran over to answer the door,

"Hi…" Kurt greeted awkwardly,

"Come in, Kurt." Blaine replied,

Kurt walked in and Blaine just motioned for him to follow him into the lounge and sit down.

"Since when did you have a piano?" Kurt asked with a smile,

"You asked me to meet this deadline in song, which was excellent by the way," Kurt blushed at that, "So it seems only fair to give you your answer in song,"

He sat down at the piano and started to play, singing softly alongside the melody,

' _You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day,_

 _Lose myself in time, just thinking of your face_

 _God only knows, why it's taken me so long_

 _To let my doubts, go, you're the only one that I want'_

Kurt smiled sweetly at him, he already knew the answer,

' _I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_

 _Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_

 _You never know if you never try, to forgive your past and simply be mine'_

' _I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

 _Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

 _So come on and give me the chance_

 _To prove that I'm the one who can_

 _Walk that mile until the end starts'_

' _If I've been on your mind_

 _You hang on every word I say_

 _Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name_

 _Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?_

 _And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go'_

Kurt's voice joined him for the last chorus,

 **' _I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_**

 ** _I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_**

 ** _So come on and give me the chance_**

 ** _To prove that I'm the one who can_**

 ** _Walk that mile until the end starts'_**

Kurt stood up and walked towards Blaine, who had gotten up from his seat at the piano,

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked timidly,

Blaine just kissed him softly, and pulled back,

"Pretty damn sure." He responded,

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and hugged him tight.

They could figure out the details later.

* * *

 **A/N: Hoped you liked it, I apologise once more for the longer break in between chapters. But this ended up being pretty long, so it would have been a huge chapter if I posted with chapter 10. If you spot anything that needs changed or just want to give me your feedback, please review. I try to get back to anybody that reviews from an account, and I might start responding to some Anonymous reviews in the start A/N. See you next chapter xx**


	12. AN

**A/N:** **I apologise but this isn't a new chapter. I would just like to tell everybody interested in this story my situation, so you aren't waiting ages for a chapter that won't come soon. I have been experiencing awful migraines recently so I am taking a short, short hiatus until those have solved as it is incredibly hard to work at a computer for prolonged periods of time. I will strive to update as often as physically possible, but I can't guarantee anything at this point. Thank you for your understanding, and I once again apologise that this isn't a new chapter. Byeee!**


	13. A Second Chance at a First Impression

**A/N: Hey everybody! So I finally managed to pull together a chapter for you! Yay me! Don't get too excited though, the updates are still going to be more sporadic. Kind of used some artistic licenses in here, but that is because I am unfamiliar with Ohio. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Byee :)**

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

After they pulled apart, Blaine suggested that he sit on the couch and then went off to the kitchen to make some coffee for them to have a conversation over.

Kurt took the opportunity to take a look around the apartment. It was fairly neat, with not much clutter around the place. He just had a few photos on one wall, of a slightly older man, then a much older man and women, all with smile lines marking their faces. 'Looks like a lovely family' Kurt thought quietly. It was nice to know, Kurt, although he was aware that looks may be deceiving, was glad that his (boyfriend?), that Blaine, had a loving and supportive family behind him. He was sure that issues surrounding family would pop up in conversation over the next few weeks.

Blaine came back into the room with a tray balanced carefully on his hands, he placed it down on the coffee table then took a deep breath and smiled at Kurt before sitting down,

"Hey," He said with a soft smile,

"Hey back," Kurt replied quietly,

"We need to talk about this. You know, before we jump into it we need to discuss this." Blaine said logically, pouring some milk into his coffee and adding some sugar,

"I guess," Kurt sighed, "We need to be smart, and careful about any possible relationship, whatever happens between us."

Blaine turned to face him completely and spoke seriously, but with a slight grimace on his face, "You know we are going to have to keep anything, and everything, that happens hush-hush right?"

Kurt just nodded so Blaine continued,

"Not that keeping secrets is ideal, but this could be catastrophic for both of us if it gets out."

"Tana already knows," Kurt interrupted,

"And Finn knows apparently,"

"Yeah," Kurt laughed awkwardly, "Sorry about that by the way."

"He just cares about you. To be honest, I'm glad that he came to talk to me. It gave me a bit of insight into your family, and a bit of a kick in the ass to be honest. He can be scary when he tries." He said completely serious, Kurt could see the horror in his eyes,

"Oh he's mostly harmless, but if you did something seriously bad you better get the hell out of America before my whole family, including Tana, tries to murder you."

Blaine's eyes widened comically and he nodded wordlessly. Kurt just chuckled but grabbed Blaine's hand and said seriously, "Just, don't go breaking my heart?" he said, only half joking,

"I won't go breaking your heart." He replied, staring into Kurt's eyes, "I swear."

Kurt cringed a tiny bit internally because he knew it was a big promise. Oh well, he would just have to see where this could go.

Blaine decided to continue talking,

"We have to be, you know, inconspicuous about our relationship. Go on dates out of Lima, act normal at school, even more distant than now."

"Don't worry Blaine, I don't want to get you fired. We can do this… Oh! Rachel also knows, Finn told her. Partly because he doesn't want to keep a secret from her, but partly to help us as well. He had good intentions I think."

Blaine was silent, but nodded after a couple of seconds, "Yeah, Sebastian also knows. He saw us kiss in the hallway,"

"Yeah, we have to be more careful about PDA huh?" Kurt laughed,

"Definitely," Blaine said, after a couple of seconds the pair burst into laughter,

"This, is, kind of, crazy, huh?!" Kurt gasped out,

Blaine just laughed louder,

"Ridiculous!" he replied, now in tears

After a couple of minutes they quietened down and were wiping their eyes, Blaine spoke, surprising Kurt, "You're worth all the crazy." He said firmly to Kurt, "All the hidden glances, all the secret kisses, the dancing around behind everybody's back. You are worth it. This is kind of cliché, but I would rather do crazy, or unbelievable, with you, than normal with anyone else."

Kurt was speechless, cliché, yes, but unbelievably romantic. With no words to describe his emotions, or form a comprehensive response, he just leant forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's. They had kissed before, but this one was different. More romantic, not rushed or forced. There was an entirely new meaning to it, and Kurt liked that.

'Yes, this would work out just fine.' He thought as he pulled back with a smile,

"Oh shit!" He cursed as his phone buzzed against his leg, "That's probably Finn!"

Blaine paused, "He knows you're here?"

"Yeah, Dad and Carole think I'm hanging out with him and Rachel," Kurt explained, checking his phone to see it had one text from Finn on the screen,

' _I'm outside. You have 5 minutes.'-Finn_

Kurt winced and looked at Blaine remorsefully,

"I have to go. He's waiting outside." He said apologetically,

"It's fine! Go! I don't want you to be on his bad side!" Blaine said, already pushing Kurt towards the door,

"Or your parents either…" Kurt added thoughtfully,

He pecked Blaine on the cheek quickly and grabbed his stuff from the doorway, skipping out the door with a spring in his step. 'It's a wonderful life.' He smiled to himself.

A wonderful life indeed.

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

Blaine woke up the next morning rubbing his eyes tiredly as he stared up at the ceiling. He sat up with a jolt, suddenly remembering the events of the previous evening. He was dating someone. Maybe. That part was still surprisingly hazy. They probably weren't official until at least the first date. Second, first date…. He was almost dating, the most amazing, beautiful man ever. The same man just happened to be his student, but as a song, that he was relatively fond of, stated, 'But Fuck it and Whatever.' Yeah. Screw anyone who tried to tell him not to date the most amazing, so, so close to being legal person.

He then jumped up at of bed as if he had been burnt.

"It's a fucking work day!" he shouted at himself. He had failed to set his alarm the previous evening, and looking at his watch? He was definitely going to be late.

He was sat in his car just fifteen minutes later. He had showered and gotten dressed remarkably quickly, and foregone breakfast in favour of grabbing an apple, muesli bar and orange juice to go.

As he sat in an incredibly poorly timed traffic jam, he pondered the events of Sunday evening and wondered where they went from there. They didn't really have a chance to go fully into all of the complications of a teacher-student relationship, nor did they discuss their next steps. A date. Blaine decided. He was going to ask Kurt Hummel on a date. A successful, first date. A second chance, at a first impression. Yes. Perfect.

He strolled into his math class, though 10 minutes late, with a big grin on his face.

"Morning class." He greeted gleefully,

There was an enthusiastically grumbled, 'Morning Mr A' in response. Oh. It was a Monday morning. Blaine really needed to tone down the happiness.

"Sorry I'm late, I had car troubles." He lied smoothly, no harm done.

He locked eyes with Kurt in the back row, and smiled ever so slightly before returning to the rest of his class,

"Right, let's get a start on chapter 13, page 138…."

The bell rang before he knew it and wow did time fly when you were having fun.

"Mr Hummel, a word please?" Blaine requested,

Kurt just grinned and sat back in his seat until the entire class had filed out of the classroom,

"Yes, Mr Anderson?" He questioned in a sing-song voice,

Blaine just sent him a mock glare and gestured for Kurt to join him at the front of the classroom, which he did.

"Kurt, I was wondering… well, I thought that…. Maybe you and I could…. What I'm trying to say is…." He stuttered, wow, he was feeling confident before this,

"Yes, Blaine, I would love to go on a date with you," Kurt replied easily, grinning at Blaine before his smile faltered slightly,

"If that's what you were asking of course!" He rushed to add, "I mean I don't want to jump to any conclusions, it's just that you… and I thought…. Continue?" he finished feebly,

"God. We are terrible." Blaine said with a laugh, "Yes, I was asking you to come on a date with me."

"Then yes." Kurt answered happily, "When? Where? Oooh, what?" He queried excitedly,

"Tomorrow. Dinner. But the where is for me to know, and you to find out tomorrow." Blaine answered,

Kurt just groaned, "You're not going to tell me?" he pouted,

"No! It's a surprise! You'll just have to wait and see."

Kurt just mock glared and frowned, "Fine. It's safe though, right?"

"Yeah, nobody will see us there." Blaine responded, "We'll be fine. Just come round to my house at 5."

"Well then I will see you then," Kurt turned on his heel to walk out but stopped and turned back,

"I'll need a note for my next class _Mr Anderson."_ Kurt prompted,

Blaine just smiled at being called 'Mr Anderson' and wrote Kurt a quick note. He was already so excited for their date tomorrow.

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

It was after school on Tuesday and Kurt had rushed home to find an outfit that would be 'date night appropriate', as well as 'going to Rachel's house appropriate'. Though the four friends, (Santana, Rachel, Finn and himself), had avoided discussing the topic thus far, Rachel was aware that she was Kurt's cover for the night. As for the group themselves, they had arranged a sleepover (well, more like a gathering considering 75% of the group slept in the Hudmelpez residence anyway) for Friday. It was going to be a chance for them to discuss the situation, make sure Rachel was comfortable with the whole thing, and to discuss some tactics to make everybody's lives easier and minimise the lying.

Kurt was rushing around his bedroom like a mad person. He shrieked in frustration, suddenly very glad that only Tana and Finn were home. Rachel was a good cover for the night as Finn was heading out to Puckerman's house to have a guy's night with the male half of Glee. Some people figured it bothered Kurt not to be involved in the guy's stuff, but he tried to split his time with the girl's and the guy's appropriately. He didn't really like the X-box and things that the guys did, but he liked being included every now and then.

He was getting dressed half an hour later when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and froze, an action that was fast becoming habit. The fear of being caught was instilling some super spy skills in Kurt and he thought it was pretty cool. He still scolded himself for being jumpy and un-froze before the person made their way into the room.

"Hey, buddy. Finn told me he's going out to Puck's tonight and I was wondering what you were planning for the night." Burt greeted,

"Yeah, I was actually going to ask you if I could go to Rachel's tonight?" Kurt asked, feigning slight timidness,

"Yeah, sure kid." Burt answered, "Little weird though recently, you and Rachel? You never used to be that close but recently you two have been spending more time together…" He trailed off,

"The power of makeover's huh?" Kurt joked, "That's part of it I guess. That girl is a tonne more bearable after you take away the animal sweaters."

Burt just laughed slightly and raised an eyebrow, prompting Kurt to continue with his train of thought,

"Oh! We also have a glee assignment to do this week. 'Dynamic Duets', Blaine called it."

'FUCK! He just said Blaine, not Mr A.' He continued quickly so as not to give his father a chance to interrupt,

"It's supposed to bring together people in the glee club that tend to clash," It was half true anyway. The full truth was that he and Rachel hadn't been paired together (as they were kind of close now), but that the glee club was doing Dynamic Duets.

"Mr Anderson," He continued, pointedly saying 'Mr Anderson', "Thought that it would be good for some people that don't mesh well together to perform a duet. And while myself and Rachel get along superbly outside of Glee, we do sometimes have clashing interests in Glee. It tends to happen with Divas."

His dad just stared at him blankly and Kurt realised that he had probably been lost since he said 'Dynamic Duets'.

Burt found his voice eventually, "That's great Kid. Sounds like a good thing to do." He said awkwardly.

Kurt just smiled fondly, his dad still didn't have a great grasp on Glee, but he really did try.

"Well, I think myself, Carole and San are going to go out for dinner. Breadsticks maybe? So we'll probably see you later." Burt continued, turning to walk out of the room,

"Have fun kiddo!"

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt replied,

He then realised that Tana was about to leave and shot her a quick text, hoping she had her phone on her in the living room.

' _I'll text you the address when I get there, xx.'_ -Kurt

' _Good, I'm going to gets me some breadsticks, xx.'-Tana_

Kurt laughed and shook his head at the reply. Santana had a very unhealthy obsession with the crappy Lima restaurant.

He checked himself over in the mirror one final time and grabbed his wallet and keys off of his dresser. He was going to have to get a move on if he was going to be on time.

A short drive later and a trip up several flights of stairs after discovering that the elevator still hadn't been fixed, Kurt arrived at Blaine's front step. He raised his hand to knock but before he got the chance the door in front of him swung open, Blaine standing behind it looking impeccable. He was dressed simply, wearing a patterned dress shirt and grey, with a similarly coloured blazer and red and blue tie.

"Wow." They said at the same time, admiring each other's appearance.

Blaine chuckled, "You look amazing Kurt." He said sincerely,

Kurt just walked up to Blaine and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, Blaine. Not too bad yourself." He replied with a wink,

"So, Mr Anderson," Kurt started with a smirk, "Where are we off to this evening? Oh and Rach is covering for me till 10 because it's a school night."

"Good. As for where we are going, it is still a surprise. But it's going to be quite a trip, you know, because of the whole 'I'm your teacher' thing." Blaine explained with an apologetic smile,

"It should only take an hour and a bit though, do you mind? I mean if you mind then we can change…. It was a silly idea anyway… you know what…. How about we…" Blaine's rant was interrupted by Kurt firmly pressing his lips against his,

"I don't mind." Kurt assured him, "Let's go now though before I change my mind!" He said cheekily.

They had been driving for a while now, in a comfortable silence, neither one feeling the need to say anything. Unfortunately, the car ride was giving Kurt a lot of time to think, too much time if you asked him.

He was quietly contemplating the pros and cons of a secret relationship as he stared out of the window. The cons were fairly obvious, he wasn't a giant fan of keeping secrets, especially from Carole and his father. Even worse, was the fact that he was involving other people in this farce. Sebastian and Santana were kind of a given, and Finn wasn't totally his fault, that was just both of them being careless, but Rachel was the problem. He hadn't talked to her yet about this, which was worrying him, and he was still unsure of whether he could trust her to keep this a secret. He knew that Rachel had her heart in the right place, and they had been getting closer recently. Their friendship kind of grew stronger when he and Finn got more comfortable with being brothers. He knew that he had no choice but to trust her, she already knew after all.

Actually, he wasn't sure how much Finn had told her. She might have the basic rundown or the full story. Oh well, he'd find out soon enough. As long as she could keep her mouth shut, everything would be fine,

"You're thinking too loud," Blaine commented with a smirk,

How could he already read Kurt that well?

"Sorry." He apologised lamely,

"Hey, thinking isn't a crime. What's up?" He asked sympathetically,

"I'm just thinking about Rachel." He replied as it was half the truth after all,

"Hoping that she can keep a secret?" Blaine concluded,

'Wow, he's perceptive,' Kurt thought to himself,

"Yep," Kurt confirmed,

Blaine just reached over the middle console and put a hand on Kurt's leg, glancing at him before turning his eyes back to the road,

"Don't stress about it too much. Rachel won't tell. We just have to trust her. And if this does get out, we'll deal with it." Blaine reassured him calmly,

Kurt took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself, Blaine was totally right, he was being irrational.

"Just make sure you keep her happy in Glee!" Kurt joked, well, half-joked, solos were probably the best way to bribe Rachel,

"Will do." Blaine agreed with a chuckle,

Kurt sat back in his chair, feeling lighter after that simple conversation. Blaine just knew how to calm him down. They returned to their comfortable silence, Kurt just watching out the window as more and more buildings started to appear by the sides of the roads.

"We're pretty much here," Blaine declared a couple of minutes later,

They arrived at a carpark around the corner, and Blaine jumped out to hold the door open for Kurt,

"Why thank you, kind sir," Kurt said appreciatively, he loved chivalrous men.

Blaine just linked arms with Kurt and led to the front of a fancy looking restaurant, and when Kurt saw the name of the place, he squealed,

"Pasqualone's Ristorante! This is supposed to be really nice! And expensive, you didn't' have to do this." Kurt whispered excitedly, trying to hide his exuberance from the upper-class people he was seeing around him,

"It's no problem. I wanted to make a slight improvement on our first date." Blaine replied easily, with a faint grin,

Kurt just blushed at the memory, "Yeah, sorry about that." He apologised softly,

"That wasn't the best moment for either of us. Let's just agree that it's behind us."

He nodded eagerly at that, quite happy to forget that ever happened.

The maître de led them to a quiet area of the restaurant and offered them menus.

"Sorry, I'm just going to pop to the men's room." Blaine apologised, not even giving Kurt a chance to answer before he rushed off,

'That's weird' Kurt thought but brushed it off in favour of reading the menu. A couple of minutes later he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, so turned around,

"Excuse me," Blaine greeted, resulting in a confused Kurt, "My name is Blaine, I was wondering if this seat was taken." He continued, gesturing to the seat opposite Kurt,

Kurt just blushed, realising what Blaine was trying to achieve,

"No, feel free." He said smoothly as Blaine made to sit down, "Blaine was it?" He questioned,

"Yes, Blaine," he confirmed, holding his hand out over the table, "Blaine Anderson."

Kurt grinned widely and took the proffered hand, "Kurt Hummel, lovely to meet you."

Blaine dropped his façade and just burst into laughter, startling the couple at the table closest to them,

"What's so funny Blaine?" Kurt asked, trying to keep up the charade,

"Nothing, I'm sorry. How's your week been?" Blaine asked nonchalantly,

"Well, I confessed my love to this guy, an adorable goof really, I gave him until Sunday to answer, which he did, in song. Then we were going to have a date tonight…." Kurt replied,

"Sounds like a great guy, he here tonight?" Blaine asked curiously,

Kurt pretended to look around him, "Oh I'm sure he's here somewhere." He replied with a grin,

"Well, he's too late. Besides, he doesn't deserve you if he can't see how utterly incredible and beautiful you are." Blaine complemented,

Kurt blushed in response, but was saved having to answer by the waitress,

"Are you two gentlemen ready to order?" She asked with a big smile,

Kurt was surprised to see no judgement in her bright eyes, 'We're not in Lima anymore.' He had to remind himself,

"Yes, I'll have the Fettuccini Alfredo please." He requested, returning the smile,

The waitress scribbled the order down, "And for you, sir?"

"Ummm, I'll have the same please," Blaine replied with a grin,

The waitress added an 'x2' next to the order and looked back up with a suspicious look on her face,

"And anything to drink?"

Kurt was about to reply, but Blaine jumped in and answered for them both,

"Just sparkling water, thanks."

The waitress nodded and collected their menus before walking away,

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine's behaviour, prompting him to speak up,

"Sorry," Blaine apologised looking sheepish, "Best not to order alcohol, don't want to raise any suspicion…"

Kurt relaxed, "Oh, I guess that's probably a good thing. You're lucky I like sparkling water!" He replied light-heartedly.

A whole bunch of good conversation, a couple of giant bowls of Gelato and a long drive later, they found themselves standing on Blaine's doorstep once more, Kurt turned to face Blaine and smiled appreciatively,

"Thank you for tonight." He said honestly,

"Nothing better than a second chance at a first impression, huh?" Blaine replied,

Kurt just smiled, "Not too bad for a man I only met today."

"I aim to please."

Kurt grinned and leant forward to kiss Blaine, it was fairly chaste, after all, he just met the man!

Later when he was sat in his car outside his house, he reflected on the past week.

Yeah, life was getting kind of complicated for Kurt Hummel, but after that date? He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Across town, Blaine smiled to himself. If one kiss with Kurt could make him feel like this, he vowed to never kiss anyone else as long as Kurt loved him.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like it? It kind of wrote itself, especially the middle part. Sorry if the ending seemed kind of rushed, my migraine kind of worsened at that point. Pasqualone's Ristorante, by the way, is a real place, I think in Columbus or Westerville, I just used it as a basis for the date scene. Next chapter, which will come when it comes, we will see more of the secondary characters. The sleepover will cause a new kind of bond between the two friends, and does Burt realise something is up with his son?**

 **See you when I see you! –Lauren's Glee Stories**


	14. To Kurt!

**A/N: So, I had huge writer's block with this story and on top of my migraine's, not really conducive to quick chapter writing. Sorry for the wait. Also, for those of you who like Faberry, I have started a new story entitled 'I'd Lie' based on the Taylor Swift song of the same name. So feel free to go check it out! I will continue writing both stories, and updating as often as possible, 'I'd Lie' is certainly not a replacement story. It's just good that when you are stuck on one story, to be able to continue with another one. Hope you enjoy the chapter! See you on the other side :D!**

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

It was finally Friday. The time had finally come for Kurt to talk to Rachel, Finn and Santana about the situation with him and Blaine. He was pretty nervous if he were being honest. He wasn't sure if Rachel was going to be comfortable with keeping something this big a secret, or if she would be uncomfortable with lying to his dad if she needed to. He had gotten some food together and was currently waiting with Santana in his basement, for Finn and for Rachel, whom Finn had gone to collect.

"Don't worry Lady-Lips. We're all good. We support you. Rachel will be fine." Tana tried to reassure him,

"But…" Kurt tried to object,

"No buts! Stop stressing Kurt!" She insisted,

He heard footsteps coming down the staircase and braced himself,

"Hey dude," Finn greeted, Rachel following him in,

Kurt gave him a stern look,

"Hey, _Kurt."_ Finn corrected himself,

"Hello, Finn. Rachel." He said politely, nodding at each of them,

"Hi, Kurt." She greeted slightly awkwardly,

"Okay, enough with the introductions and shit, everybody sit down, we know why we're here," Santana ordered,

"Wait, is the door locked?" Kurt checked,

"Yeah, I locked it," Rachel confirmed,

'Good' Kurt thought,

"Yeah, that's a good idea, we don't want Papa Burt walking in on this conversation," Santana agreed,

Finn and Rachel sat down on the ground, Kurt and Santana taking their places opposite the pair.

"So…" Kurt started awkwardly,

"I think we want a run-down of what's actually happening between you and Blaine," Finn suggested,

Rachel nodded, and Kurt looked to Santana, who also nodded in agreement,

"Well, I'll go from the start then. At the start of the holidays, _Santana,"_ He said pointedly, "Bullied me into signing up for a dating app and going on a date." He explained,

"Of course, this guy was Blaine, and the date was a disaster. I think we were both nervous, and it kind of threw us off our game. And before you ask, it was in a crowded cafe, and Santana was there too."

Rachel nodded sagely, "It's good that you were safe." She complimented,

"Thanks… Anyway, so that was a disaster, then we skip to the start of the school year when I find out the subject of my horror date, also happened to be my Math teacher. We talked after class, he said not to tell anyone, I agreed. Then he gets put into Glee and then tutoring, so we're spending a lot of time together. Then after an…" he paused, "Incident," He chose carefully, "He helped me out, which led me to say, 'Hey, this guy isn't so bad after all'. Then we became closer. I backed off a bit and got a teeny bit jealous because I thought he had a boyfriend. I walked out after said 'boyfriend' came to school one day. Blaine followed me and effectively told me that the guy he had been talking about was me, and kissed me. Which was what Finn saw, and Santana somehow found out about," He paused,

Finn just nodded again and Santana was smirking knowingly at him, 'How does that girl get her information?' Kurt thought, not for the first time, before moving on,

"He then freaked out and ran off, and I followed him home, sang a song to him."

"Perfect choice of confrontation!" Rachel interjected,

He rolled his eyes fondly at her, before continuing once more, "I Gave him until Sunday to give me an answer,"

"What song was…? Oh," Rachel interrupted once more, before humming along to a tune, "That one?" She confirmed, to which Kurt nodded,

"Yep, that's the one. Then I left, and on Sunday he texted me to come over, so I did, and he sang a song to me. Then he said he would like to give us a try, see where it goes and what not, then Finn texted that he was outside so I left." He paused to make sure the trio was still with him and got nods in response,

"Then, on Monday he asked me out on a date after class, and we went on a date Tuesday. It was sooo romantic!" Kurt squealed,

"He took me to a fancy restaurant, out Westerville way so that we weren't seen, obviously, and it was _really_ romantic. Then when we got to the table, he said he needs to go to the bathroom, right?"

They nodded at him, clearly confused, so he rushed to continue,

"Then he came back, tapped me on the shoulder, and was like 'Hi I'm Blaine!" and he basically gave us a complete re-do of our first date!"

Rachel squealed with delight, "Aww Kurt that's lovely!" she commented in approval,

Santana and Finn just shared a look, not quite as into the girly romantic stuff as he and Rachel were,

"And three days later, here we all are, discussing my love life." He concluded, "Thoughts?"

Rachel and Finn shared a knowing look before Finn spoke up, "Look, Kurt, I already said I wouldn't tell anyone, and that was the truth. I just want to be in the loop, you know? Like, tell me and Tana when you are going out with Blaine and when you'll be back etcetera. I know…" He rushed to add when Kurt seemed about to object,

"I know, Blaine's a good guy. Or at least he seems like one to me, I just, want to know where you are, just in case. Okay?"

"Yeah, me too. I've already said it but all I want, is 1; for my best gay to be happy, and 2; for him to be safe. As long as you keep me and Finnesa over here clued in, we won't have any problems."

He and Finn both rolled their eyes at the nickname, but Kurt nodded,

"Yeah, I promise to keep you guys in the loop." He swore,

"Good," Tana agreed, "And you tell Blaine, that if he hurts you in any way, I will go _all_ Lima Heights on his sorry ass. We clear?" She clarified,

Kurt sighed in a mock upset fashion, "Okay…" He sighed, before giggling and moving to give Tana a hug.

They all turned to Rachel expectantly, this was the part that really mattered, one word from Rachel and all hell would break loose not only at school but also the Hudmelpez residence,

"Look," She started, and Kurt took a deep breath in, "I told Finn I wasn't planning on telling anyone. I still stick by that," Kurt let out the breath, "But in return," The room was silent, "You have to agree… to come… shopping with me at _least_ once every couple of weekends, so we can catch up and gossip. Deal?" Rachel finally finished with a smile,

The other three let out a mini cheer and round of applause for the girl, and Kurt leant in to give her a big hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He exclaimed, pulling away from her,

"You are perfectly welcome. I care about you Kurt; we all do…" She paused for confirmation from the other two, who nodded, "I just want you to be happy, and we all know it's harder for you sometimes, Lima being as small-minded as it is. It's not exactly the top destination for the gay community," She joked and they all laughed, "You finally found someone who could make you really happy, who just happens to be eight years older than you (which isn't the worst I've heard by the way) and is, unfortunately, your teacher. You have the right to take this seize the opportunity and hope for the best. I'm willing to help in any way, even covering for sleepover's and what not, all you need to do is ask."

"Oh, and when people ask how you met, stick with the online dating story!" Santana added unnecessarily,

Rachel rolled her eyes raised her glass of lemonade and nudged Finn to do the same, "To Kurt, his happiness, our loyalty, and the ability to keep a secret!" She toasted,

"To Kurt," Finn and Santana chorused with her,

"To me!" Kurt happily added afterwards,

Things were going to be okay. He had an excellent support network behind him, along with a handsome new boyfriend. Things were looking up for Kurt Hummel.

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

Blaine was in his office after school (Glee had been cancelled) on Monday, clearing his stuff up and preparing to go home when there was a knock on his door,

"Come in!" He invited,

The door opened and revealed Kurt standing behind it,

"Oh hey, babe!" He greeted, loving the way the term of endearment rolled off his tongue,

"Hey you," Kurt responded,

"Have a good day?" He asked, walking from behind his desk to close the door and kiss Kurt on the cheek,

"Yeah, not too bad, I just wanted to come talk to you." He replied,

"Talk? That sounds scary." Blaine joked, "About what?" He queried, pulling out a chair for Kurt and sitting on his desk,

"I talked to Rachel on Friday, plus Finn and Santana…" He trailed off slightly,

"And…?" Blaine prompted nervously. If Rachel said something, he would be screwed, and out of a job. Hell, he'd probably be out a career!

"And…" Kurt continued, making Blaine subconsciously lean forward in his seat,

"She's fine with it!" He finally declared,

Blaine let out a small cheer and kissed Kurt firmly,

"Thank GOD!" He said when he pulled back,

Kurt hummed in agreement, "She said that my happiness was important,"

"Which it is," Blaine interjected,

"And…" Kurt continued, glaring playfully at Blaine, "That she will cover for me when I need her to, etcetera, etcetera."

"That's awesome, I'm glad you have some good, loyal friends behind you," He said,

Kurt smiled appreciatively, before his expression changed, "Oh! I almost forgot to add, Santana said, and I quote, 'Tell Blaine, that if he hurts you in any way, I will go all Lima Heights on his sorry ass.'" He smirked,

Blaine just gulped nervously, unable to find words,

He cleared his throat a moment later, "For some reason, I don't doubt that at all."

Kurt smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek, "I've gotta go, I'll see you for _tutoring_ tomorrow," He said with a wink,

As he walked out the office he added more loudly, "Bye Mr Anderson!"

Blaine shook his head fondly, trying to get rid of the thoughts the double meaning in 'tutoring' had instilled in him.

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

The figure stared at the screen, a cold, hard expression on their face, watching some footage from earlier that same day.

"He better watch his back." The person threatened to the man on the monitor, "And get me a glass of water!" They ordered loudly,

That teacher would be careful if he knew what was good for him.

The person leant back in their chair, thinking they might just have to organise a meeting with a certain 17 y/o, or two…

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

He got home relatively early that evening and decided to catch Sebastian up on what had happened most recently, he shot him a quick text,

' _Free for Dinner?'-Blaine_

The text 'ding' went off a second later, he looked at the phone curiously, that was surely too quick for him to respond…?

' _I'm outside'_ -Sebastian

Blaine shook his head in fond exasperation at his best friend. He should have known! He absolutely should have known that Sebastian had gone long enough without hearing anything from Blaine, and would take things into his own hands.

Sebastian entered the apartment moments later, and Blaine looked up in confusion,

"How did you get in?" He wondered aloud,

"Spare key, duh," Sebastian replied, waving the key in front of Blaine as if he were an idiot,

"I didn't give you a key…" Blaine said, confused,

"Of course you didn't Blainey Days. I got a locksmith out ages ago, he gave me the keys for the new locks, then I replaced the key on your keyring without you even noticing." Sebastian responded, signature smirk firmly in place,

Blaine spluttered, "You, wait… how the… when did…? Huh?" He settled with,

"Doesn't matter," Sebastian replied,

"Uh, I'd beg to differ."

Sebastian just shrugged. Blaine shook his head incredulously, the things he let Sebastian get away with!

"Well, I guess I don't have to worry about copying a key for you now." He contemplated,

"Exactly," Sebastian agreed, "I am so, _so_ helpful."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I'll order Chinese."

"Excellent."

* * *

They sat in Blaine's dining room half an hour later, digging into the same Chinese food they did every time Sebastian was round.

"So, how are things going with Kurt?" Sebastian queried,

Blaine smiled at the thought of his boyfriend,

"Perfect. I took him on a date, last week. It went really well, so much better than the 'first' first date."

"Oh yeah?" Sebastian asked, stuffing a dumpling in his mouth, "What'd oo deceye o oo?" he asked, words muffled,

"I _decided_ ," He said, emphasising the correct pronunciation of the word, "To take him to a nice Italian place, near Westerville actually, remember?"

Sebastian thought for a minute, "The one near the cinema?" He finally asked,

"Yeah, that's the one."

Sebastian whistled appreciatively, "Nice, that's a very good choice for a make-up date."

"I thought it would be nice. I did this thing, I left the table, right? And I came back and was all, 'Hi, I'm Blaine', give us a chance to re-do our first date, you know?"

Sebastian snorted, "Well, if he's into that cheesy crap, then by all means, go ahead. I think I'd run the other direction if someone did that with me."

Blaine rolled his eyes, Sebastian was _never_ romantic, _or_ committed to relationships, "Well I think he appreciated it." He huffed,

"Good." Sebastian said seriously, "His friends and shit going to keep quiet about it?" He questioned,

Blaine laughed, "Yes, for your information his 'friends and shit'" he commented, mimicking Sebastian's tone, "Agreed to help Kurt out. He's got a good group of friends. They really care about him, especially his brother."

"Yeah, I remember what you said about his brother coming to 'talk' to you," Sebastian recalled,

Blaine laughed at the scary memory, "That kid can be really intimidating when he tries."

Sebastian nodded in agreement, "It's probably a brother thing more than anything else." He said logically,

Blaine agreed. But in all honesty, he was still glad that Finn did come and talk to him. It reassured him that Kurt had good people behind him, that he can turn to, and trust. It's nice to know that about your boyfriend.

Sebastian left pretty late that night, well, early that morning after hours of talking. It was nice to catch up with his best friend.

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

Kurt got to school early that morning, as he had to complete an assignment for one of his classes. On his way to the library, he stopped by his locker to get his textbook and some notes. The hallways were empty, as few students or teachers had arrived yet.

He walked over to his locker and turned the combination lock. Upon opening the locker, a piece of paper floated out and drifted to the ground. Kurt glanced over his shoulder wondering if the person who left it there was still around. Not seeing anyone, and very curious, Kurt bent over to pick up the note, and gasped when he saw what it said,

' _Under the Bleachers at Lunch, don't be late, I know.'_

That couldn't mean anything good.

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

Blaine got to work the next day, earlier than usual, as he was in the middle of grading a set of papers from one of his classes.

He opened the door to his office, which was, to his surprise, unlocked,

"Janitor must have forgotten," He muttered to himself,

He put his bag on the desk and took a second glance at a piece of paper he didn't remember leaving there. He took a suspicious glance around the room, and picked the paper up, gulping nervously when he saw the writing on the page.

' _Under the Bleachers, Lunchtime, I know.'_

Uh-oh.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you liked the new chapter! I was trying to be a little mysterious, I'm curious as to who you guys think was watching them, I mean, it might be obvious, but I'm the one writing so of course, I know. I swear, I didn't even plan it out! It just happened, I wrote the Unknown's POV and once I was done I was like, 'What did I just write, and why…?" Hope you enjoyed, sorry it was slightly shorter. Please review and leave your thoughts! –Lauren's Glee Stories**


	15. Caught!

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this new chapter! We'll finally discover the mystery person who knows about Blaine and Kurt! Don't forget to review if you like and I will see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

He had a free period before lunch, so Blaine was pacing in his office nervously. He didn't know who it was that found out, or how the fuck they managed to do it, but he was certainly nervous. The person, be it a student or teacher, now had power against them. Plus, you know, the law and rules against teacher-student relationships. Minor detail. He was mentally going through a list of people it could be when there was a knock on his office door,

"Come in!" He answered, voice slightly shaky,

Kurt opened the door and walked in. Of course, it was Kurt. Blaine straightened up and tried to hide his distress from Kurt,

"Hi, honey, free period?" He greeted in an extremely false, 'Everything's just fine' tone of voice,

"Wow, I'm going to pretend that I'm not extremely offended that you wouldn't have told me," Kurt replied,

"Tell you what?" Blaine asked, just to make sure,

"Drop the act, _sweetie_ , I got a note too," Kurt replied, waving a piece of paper in front of him,

Blaine suddenly felt angry at the person. Not only were they threatening him, but Kurt as well? Not cool.

He sighed, and held out his hand for the paper, which Kurt handed over willingly, while Blaine handed him the one he received,

"Okay, so pretty much the same thing. We're both going to meet this _person_ under the bleachers, at lunch." He clarified, sitting back down on his office chair,

Kurt nodded, and took the seat opposite him,

"Yeah, at least we can go there together now." He shrugged,

"How are you not more nervous about this? It could be fucking anyone! It could be your bloody father for all we know! Or a fucking Jock!" Blaine yelled incredulously,

Kurt shrunk back slightly in his seat and shrugged again, looking small, which made Blaine feel guilty. He got up and walked around the desk, to sit on it, facing Kurt,

"Sorry for yelling. I'm just stressed," He apologised,

"I know, but we'll be fine. The person didn't go straight to the school board, that means that they want something in exchange for their silence." Kurt explained, gesturing with his hands, which, as Blaine had noticed, was something he did when he was either very excited or the same amount nervous,

"How do you even know that?" Blaine asked, amused,

"How do you not?' Kurt shot back, "Have you ever even watched NCIS? CSI? Any crime shows, like, ever?"

"But, doesn't the bad guy always want something, and then the person does it and it lands them in even more shit?" Blaine questioned,

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know, I only watch the first ten minutes." He replied,

That made Blaine chuckle, "You're adorable." He commented,

Kurt just looked up at him and smiled, "You know, seeing as someone, somewhere knows about us, we don't have to worry so much about getting caught…" He smiled cheekily,

"Getting caught doing what?" Blaine asked, pulling at his tie a little,

"This…" Kurt said, and kissed Blaine firmly on the mouth, standing up to get a better angle, and wrapping his arms around him.

Blaine pulled away, "I guess not," he replied, "But, maybe let's wait for a moment where we aren't both extremely stressed…" He suggested,

Kurt pouted, but sat back down, "You're right." He sighed, "I am just nervous."

"Yeah, it's just a waiting game now." Blaine agreed,

And that's exactly what they did. They waited, and waited, and paced around the small confines of the office until finally, the bell rang for Lunch. They both looked at each other, fear, yet a small sense of determination in their eyes. They wouldn't let themselves get pushed around by some narrow-minded jock. Or anyone for that matter. They had briefly discussed who it could be, they both knew it wouldn't be Rachel, Finn, Santana or Sebastian, as they knew, that those people knew. The first people they had thought of were mostly just jerks from the football team, maybe Karofsky (even though he had been expelled), and then their minds flicked to the glee club. It was bad enough knowing you had an enemy, it was worse knowing that the enemy was your friend.

"You're up," Blaine announced nervously, and Kurt stood up and walked out of the room,

They had already decided that Kurt would walk in front, with Blaine leaving a while after him. This was so that they didn't arouse any suspicion walking around the school, or being seen going to the bleachers at the same time.

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

Kurt was heading across the football pitch to the area under the Bleachers. He was incredibly nervous, and was sure that everybody could see right through him. He walked under the bleachers and was immediately shocked by who he saw standing there,

"Brittany?!" He exclaimed in disbelief,

"Oh, hi Kurtie." She greeted sweetly,

Um, was this _really_ the person who was trying to blackmail him and Blaine? Like, really?

"Fancy seeing you here…" She started, "I wasn't expecting you to come."

"What's your goal here Britt? Why are you, _of all people_ , trying to blackmail me and Blaine?"

Brittany stopped her wandering about to look at him, "Who's Blaine?" She asked, and Kurt let out a sigh of relief,

"Uh, he's a person that I know." He answered evasively,

"And why would people make black mail? Wouldn't that just make it really hard to read?" She asked, and Kurt just laughed in relief,

"Yeah, you're completely right Britt. Who came up with such a silly idea? You know, I think I saw Santana looking for you in the Canteen." He lied, not to be mean, but Britt _really_ couldn't be here when he and Blaine talked to their blackmailer.

"Really? Maybe she wants some sweet lady kisses, I should go and find her." She declared, walking past Kurt, "Bye Kurtie!" and Kurt farewelled her over his shoulder,

"Oh, hi Mr Anderson! You know, Kurt's under the bleachers all alone, maybe you should keep him company."

Kurt facepalmed, Brittany was cute, hilarious, and just a teeny, tiny bit annoying at times.

Kurt didn't hear Blaine's reply to her, and just listened for the footsteps to get closer.

"Hi, Kurt." Blaine greeted, checking over his shoulder and then walking past Kurt, "Nobody here yet?" he asked, leaning against the fence,

"Nope, for a second I was convinced it was Brittany! But she was just wrong place, wrong time, etc." He explained,

They were silent for the next couple of minutes, patiently waiting for their blackmailer to appear when suddenly they both heard an all too familiar voice calling out to them through a megaphone,

"Porcelain! Fruity Fonzie!"

Kurt froze in fear, and saw Blaine mimic the action. Holy fucking shit. Of all the people in the entire fucking universe, they never once thought of her. Oh well, Kurt just hoped Carole would be able to comfort his father when Kurt was sent home in a body bag. And yes, he was convinced that was going to happen.

The footsteps got nearer until suddenly, they were faced with their worst nightmare. Yes, boys and girls, there she was,

"Fancy seeing you two here. Hiding under the bleachers on this fine, fine day." Sue greeted,

"I'm just as surprised to see you here." Blaine replied, "Thought you would be coaching your Cheerio's on eating disorders."

Kurt mentally face-palmed, not the smartest move, but it was done. Coach Sylvester just shrugged it off,

"You know, I despise the students and teachers at this school so much, that I decided to replace Figgins' fake security system, with one that actually works, to see who I could catch doing something they shouldn't be. Or should I say, _someone._ "

Yep, no doubt about it, Sue Sylvester was their blackmailer. The one person in the loop, that neither Blaine nor Kurt could control.

"Has it ever worked?" Kurt asked, trying to stall,

"Oh, you bet it has." Coach replied with an evil smirk, "Now, you both know the law. And you know the school districts rules. I'm hoping, that when I caught you two in Gay Clark Kent's office, that kissing, was as far as it got. But, the law has nothing to do with the fact that teachers and students can't have relationships. 18 or not."

"We haven't done anything!" Kurt and Blaine objected at the same time,

Sue waved her hand in dismissal, "I really, really don't want to know. Now, as I was saying a while ago, I despise each and every single one of the people in this school and would do absolutely anything to rid this school of its fatties, lazy babies and mouth breathers."

Kurt and Blaine shared a look, nervous about where Sue was going with this, "Except three people." She continued, "A certain blonde Cheerio, who reminds me very much of a young Sue Sylvester, without the excellent bone structure of course. Also a certain dark-haired, Latina Cheerio, who's cunning, and evil ways could easily out manipulate the losers in this school."

Okay, so she was talking about Quinn and Santana there,

"Then, there is one more person. Who I am extremely fond of. Though that is probably the first and last time I will ever admit it out loud. He was there for a Cheerio in ways I couldn't be, he took her under his wing, and formed a strong friendship with her, much to the school's surprise. He was a fabulous Cheerio when he was on the team. He put up with more bullying than kid should ever have to, all due to something he couldn't control. He kept pushing back, talking to those bullies, using Sue Sylvester worthy threats and comebacks. He is, but only when he needs to be, a cold, cunning bi-atch. Which, is a compliment to him, by the way."

Kurt and Blaine were silent, listening intently to Coach's speech, "Now, this student, got himself into a tight space, unknowingly, during the summer break. That place, got even tighter, and then, he found himself falling for someone he maybe shouldn't have. But, since when did that matter to anyone? I mean, Romeo and Juliet, come on people. Now, I feel very protective of said person, and I want to make sure that he is ok, and is being treated right. Without seeming like too much of a softie of course, so I blackmailed he and his boyfriend into meeting me under the bleachers, and here we are." She finished, gesturing to the space under the bleachers,

Kurt stood, tears in his eyes from the short, Sue Sylvester version of his life, what was she even saying?

Blaine looked just as confused, yet just as touched as he did.

"What are you saying Coach?" Kurt asked timidly,

"I'm saying, are you ok, and is Fruity Fonzie," She said, pointing her thumb in Blaine's direction, "Treating you right?"

Kurt nodded, before clearing his throat to talk, "He's amazing, Coach. I really like him." He answered,

Sue nodded, and turned to Blaine, "Do you have any idea what is going to happen to you if you hurt him?" She demanded,

"No, but I have a pretty good idea…" Blaine responded nervously,

"Well, I'll cut the explanation short, and say it will be long, painful, and you definitely won't be coming out of it with your genitals intact. Are we clear?" She threatened,

Blaine nodded, "I really care about Kurt, Sue. He means the world to me."

"You bet your ass he does." She responded, glaring slightly at Blaine,

"Uh, coach?" Kurt asked quietly, and when she turned back to him her gaze softened, "This means that you're…" He trailed off, not completely sure what he was asking,

"That I'm not going to the police, or the school board, or Jew-fro, or Figgins?" She clarified,

Kurt nodded,

"Nope." She responded, popping the p, "I don't want either of you getting in trouble, for this anyway. I still despise Glee club, and whoever is directing it, which, unfortunately for him, is currently Clark Kent over there."

"Thank you Coach." Kurt said sincerely, "Really, you don't get just how much we appreciate this right now."

"No problems kid. Just, wait till you're eighteen and we'll call it even." She compromised,

Kurt blushed, but nodded anyway,

Blaine cleared his throat, "Really, thanks, Sue. Maybe you do have a soft side after all…" he joked,

Kurt winced, definitely the wrong thing to say to Coach Sylvester,

"It wasn't for you Hair-Gel; it was for my favourite ex-cheerio. And those threats earlier? They are nothing, compared to what I'll do to you if you tell people that I'm," She shivered in disgust, " _Soft._ "

"Noted," Blaine said, nodding his head, but still hiding the faintest of smiles, which Kurt was _sure_ Coach saw but was just ignoring.

"Well I think this concludes the end of our meeting." Sue said, about to leave, "Porcelain," She nodded at Kurt, "Fruity Fonzie." She nodded at Blaine, "It was absolutely not lovely talking to you."

She marched off across the football pitch, grabbing, pushing and shoving footballers and other students in her classic, patented, Sue Sylvester manner.

Kurt turned back to face Blaine, still very much in shock, and seeing Blaine having a very similar reaction. Blaine opened and closed his mouth several times, before bursting into a loud laughter,

"I mean… what the actual fuck just happened?" Blaine gasped incredulously,

Kurt started laughing too in complete agreement. It was that kind of laughter, where you were like, insanely happy, but also really confused, and really concerned for your mental health, and you're crying, and kind of crying because, seriously, What the Fuck.

They calmed down after a couple of minutes, and Kurt walked up to Blaine, checking over his shoulder, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and putting his hands on Blaine's cheeks,

"She's not telling anyone," Kurt said,

"She's not telling anyone," Blaine repeated,

"Which means we're fine." Kurt continued,

"We're fine." Blaine echoed,

"Yeah, Sylvester isn't telling anyone, we're fine, and no-one knows about us, outside of our little loop." He finished,

Blaine grinned, "Our little loop!" He exclaimed and picked Kurt up and spun him around,

Kurt squealed and hit at Blaine's shoulders to get him to put him down.

"I can't believe that just happened." Blaine declared, "Like, what the fuck was that?"

"I know right?" Kurt breathed out, "Let's just be grateful that a nice Sue was the one who found out, not some mentally unstable Neanderthal or one of our Glee club members."

"And, on the plus side, you get the high school experience of kissing your boyfriend under the bleachers…" Blaine said in a sing-song voice,

Kurt laughed and leant in to give Blaine a quick kiss on the lips, "We still have to be careful Blaine, there are _at least_ 100 other people in this school that could, and would, still blackmail us. We can't let our guard down just because Sue was the first person who caught us." He reasoned,

"Yeah, we might not be so lucky a second time." Blaine agreed grimly,

"I should probably talk to Finn and Santana. Tell them that Sue knows, just in case." He told Blaine,

"Yeah, I agree, they should know. Just in case." Blaine agreed,

"Well, I'll see you in tutoring after school Mr Anderson." Kurt said teasingly when the bell rang, walking away from Blaine, and planning on talking to Finn and Santana when he got home."

* * *

Kurt drove home with Santana that day, deciding that it would be best to talk to them at the same time, so he would wait until Finn got back from Football.

He was sat on his bed, doing homework with Tana, when Finn stumbled into the room,

"Hey Little Bro," Finn greeted,

"Finn! Just the person I wanted to talk to. Well, both of you, I guess." He pondered, and gestured for Finn to sit down,

"I had a near-death run-in with a certain cheerleading coach today." He started,

Santana gasped, and Finn just stared at him confused, like Finn always did,

"What about? She didn't find out about… Did she?" Santana asked,

Kurt nodded solemnly, "Oh, she did."

"What did she say?" Finn asked,

"Well, I'll tell you from the start. So, I get to my locker early this morning, as I had to get some books, then I see a note fall out of my locker, which said something pertaining to 'Come under the Bleachers at Lunch, I know.'. Obviously, I was concerned, as the only secret I am currently keeping, is about Blaine and I. So I go to Blaine, turns out he got a note too, and we go to the bleachers at lunch. At first, I thought it was Britt, that was a weird experience, but then Sue appears." He paused to make sure they were still with him, and they nodded, so he continued, "She basically says how she's got cameras everywhere and she hates everybody in the school bar three people…"

"You, me and Quinn, plus a bit of Britt," Santana filled in knowingly,

"Yeah, and then she told Blaine and me that as long as we waited to _do anything_ , till I was 18, she wouldn't say a word." He finished,

"Wow," Santana breathed out,

"That _was_ near death, dude, congratulations though for making Sue's 'it' list," Finn commented,

"Yeah, I was terrified when I found out it was Sue. I just wanted to tell you guys, just in case she says something to you, you need to know that she _does_ know, and everything."

"Yeah," Santana said, pulling out her phone, "Good idea." She commented, typing out a text,

"Who ya texting?" Kurt asked playfully,

"Just Britt," Santana said smoothly, though Kurt wasn't entirely sure she was telling the truth. But, he knew that Santana wouldn't lie completely unnecessarily, so he let it slide.

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

Blaine had just sat down in front of his dinner to eat when a knock came at the door. He groaned, and stood up, "Coming!" He yelled through the apartment,

He opened the door to find Sebastian standing there, a big, sarcastic looking smirk on his face, "Aren't you going to let me in?" He asked,

Blaine stood aside, "Why are we friends again?" He asked in disbelief,

"Because I know, when you need a friend to talk to about your stressful day at work, unlike you." Sebastian reminded him,

"How the fuck did you find out? Seriously? Are you with the CIA or some shit?" He exclaimed incredulously,

Sebastian chuckled, "Ah, my friend, you have a lot to learn." He sighed,

"And you going to teach it to me or let me figure it out all on my own?" he asked, pretty much knowing the answer already,

"Well, of course, you have to find out yourself," Sebastian replied as if it should be obvious,

Blaine shook his head,

"So, how did the she-devil find out?" Bas asked,

"She has a surveillance system linked up to her computer," Blaine replied, matter-of-factly,

"Of course she does," Sebastian replied, "But she's not going to go tell anyone is she?"

Blaine sat back down in front of his dinner, "Nope, she said she wouldn't. And I kind of believe her, she really seems to have a soft spot for Kurt." He explained,

"Well then, here's to not getting caught, or killed!" Sebastian said, raising a glass of, where did he get that from?

"Cheers!" Blaine chorused,

Another day, another person that had agreed to keep their secret. Klaine (he and Kurt's couple name) were finding that they were surrounded by a bunch of pretty good people.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! So, this story has been hard to write recently, because of huge writers block on top of the migraines, but luckily for you guys, I have mice in my room. Which means that I am up at 3 in the morning unable to sleep. :D. Which means new chapter! Yay! Also for all my Faberry fans, be sure to check out my story 'I'd Lie', it seems to have been doing pretty well recently. Goodbye for now! –Lauren's Glee Stories**


	16. Thanksgiving at the Hudmelpez Household

**A/N: Hello everybody! This story has been giving me a lot of issues recently, so sorry it's been a while. I still think I'm pretty good with updates though, so don't hate me too much: D. If you have any ideas or things you want to happen in the story, please feel free to tell me! I write as I go, instead of writing everything then putting it up, so I don't mind incorporating things into it. This is dedicated to all of my American viewers, as Thanksgiving was yesterday? Two days ago? Also, I am English, so I know** _ **shit all**_ **about Thanksgiving, please forgive me, I tried. ALSO, this chapter is entirely in Kurt's POV. Didn't mean to do it, but it kind of happened anyway, and here we are. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

It was a few days before Thanksgiving, and Kurt was really looking forward to it. He loved Thanksgiving, it was his favourite holiday after Christmas. When it was just him and his dad after his mom had died, Kurt had taken over the cooking of the meal, and his Dad would watch football. They would just enjoy each other's company, and sometimes, if Kurt was lucky (or unlucky), Burt would help out in the kitchen.

Of course, after Carole and Finn had moved in with them, everything had changed drastically, especially Thanksgiving. It was better now though, he loved having Finn and Carole around. Carole had taken over the role of the main cook, which gave him a break, and he would help out. Finn usually sat in the lounge with Burt, watching the game and waiting for the food to be done.

This year would be even more different, as it was Santana's first year at their house, and her first year without her parents. Kurt was extremely tempted to go over to their house and give them a piece of his mind, but he knew Tana wouldn't want him too. But, like when Carole and Finn came into their lives, Santana would only make Thanksgiving better. And Rachel's dads were going away so she chose to stay with them for the week, it was going to be HECTIC, but amazing.

* * *

He and Finn were walking through the hallways, the day before Thanksgiving break, and they bypassed Blaine, in his office, having a loud conversation on the phone. Kurt walked to the door and nudged it open slightly, motioning for Finn to be quiet, and stay there,

"But mom- " He objected,

Kurt could hear a muffled female voice cut him off,

"Fine, I'll see you when you get back." He replied, hanging up the phone,

Blaine buried his head in his hands and groaned. Kurt walked over to him and tentatively put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine jumped and turned around to face him, trying to appear unbothered,

"Hey," He greeted with a smile,

"Don't do that!" Kurt reprimanded,

Blaine's smile fell, "Do what?" He asked, confused,

"Hide your emotions. Especially from me," He replied softly, "Why did your mom call?" He queried,

"Oh," Blaine rubbed a hand over his face, "It's just, they're going away for Thanksgiving. Visiting some awful homophobic Uncle of mine." He replied,

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologised, "Who are you going to spend Thanksgiving with then?"

"Uh, I guess my TV." Blaine laughed awkwardly, rubbing his neck,

Finn's head appeared in the doorway, "Dude, you should totally come over to ours for Thanksgiving. It would be fun." He offered,

Kurt squealed, "Baby! Our first Thanksgiving together! You have to come!" he pleaded with his boyfriend,

Blaine shook his head, "I don't know Kurt… I'm not sure it would a good idea…" He said,

Finn interjected, "Look, dude, I'll ask Burt and my mom, and I'll get Tana to back me up."

Kurt turned to face Blaine and pouted, "Please Blaine?" He begged,

Blaine seemed to consider it, "Okay, ask your mom and dad, then we'll see." He compromised,

Kurt squealed again,

"But we have to be careful!" Blaine added quickly,

He kissed Blaine chastely, "Our first Thanksgiving!" He said excitedly,

The bell rang for class, "Okay, you guys get to class. Want to come to my house tonight?" He asked Kurt,

"Wouldn't miss it! I'll get Rach to cover for me," Kurt said, "Bye _Mr Anderson_!" He called over his shoulder as he walked out of the office.

As he walked down the corridor, he was starting to think that his parent might be getting a bit suspicious about the amount of time he was spending outside of the house. His dad was now asking him to help at the garage more often, and Carole was always trying to get him to 'talk to her if she needed her'. He very well could be overreacting though, maybe it was the fact that it was his senior year? Burt and Carole both knew that he was planning on moving to New York so maybe they were just trying to spend time with him before he left? He decided that he would have to try to split his time between family and Blaine a bit more.

* * *

During his lunch break, Kurt went to go see Blaine in his office.

 _*Knock-Knock*_

"Come in!" A voice came from inside,

"Hey," He greeted as he walked in,

"Hello, Kurt," Blaine replied, and he went to shut the door to his office,

"I was thinking today," Kurt started,

"That's dangerous." Blaine joked,

"Ha-ha," Kurt replied sardonically, "I think Dad and Carole are getting a bit, _suspicious_."

The smile dropped off of Blaine's face, "What do you mean, ' _suspicious'_?"

Kurt sighed and sat down on Blaine's desk, "I don't know _exactly_. I mean, it's impossible that they would have guessed the exact situation, but I have been spending a lot of time out of the house, and I think that they are starting to pick up on that, you know?" He tried to explain,

Blaine sighed and sat down next to Kurt, "We'll just have to be careful then," He told Kurt,

"Yeah, we'll just be careful with the dates and I'll try to switch up my alibis more often." He replied,

Blaine turned towards Kurt and kissed him firmly on the mouth, Kurt eagerly responded and they only stopped when they heard a knock at the door, which swung open to reveal one Noah Puckerman standing behind it,

Kurt jumped up to stand a safe distance from Blaine, and Noah just stood in the doorway smirking,

"Hey dudes, so Mr A, I was wondering if…" He rambled on about some question he had about a solo in Glee club, but Kurt zoned out, trying to gauge whether or not Noah had actually seen anything, and whether he would say anything even if he did.

But, as if by magic, Noah kept on rambling on at a nervous Blaine, seemingly oblivious to what he had interrupted. Kurt let out a relieved sigh, their secret was still safe.

"Bye Mr Anderson!" He shouted over his shoulder, running out of the office as casually as he could manage,

That was too close. They would _definitely_ have to be more careful from now on.

At dinner that night, Kurt was pretty nervous. He really wanted Blaine to be allowed to come over for Thanksgiving. They always had too much food anyway, it would be a win-win situation. They had fewer leftovers, and his boyfriend got to come over, and Blaine wouldn't be lonely on Thanksgiving.

Finn cleared his throat, "So, Burt, Mom, our Glee coach, remember Mr A? I think you met him at Sectionals?" He started,

Carole shook her head, but Burt thought about it for a second, "The kid with the dark hair? Quite dapper looking?" He queried,

"Yeah, that's the one," Finn confirmed, "His family is going away for Thanksgiving, to see an Uncle that he doesn't really get along with, and that means he is going to be on his own for Thanksgiving, Tana, Kurt and I thought that we could invite him to ours for the night. We have space, I mean, Rachel's already coming over, and we have the food, so we were wondering if it would be okay with you guys?" He questioned,

Tana thought this would be a good time to chime in, Burt had a particular soft spot for the girl, "Yeah, it's a bit sad for a twenty-something year old to be spending Thanksgiving on his own, and he's a really good teacher, you know we'd do the same thing for Mr Schue, I mean, we _have_ done the same for Mr Schue before." She said, with slight puppy dog eyes,

"Sounds alright to me," Carole agreed, "Honey?" She turned to Burt,

Burt considered it briefly, "Yeah why not!?" He asked, throwing his hands up, "We'll be lucky to have one extra."

Kurt squealed internally, but tried to keep his calm façade up for his dad and Carole,

"You alright kid? You're being quiet tonight." Burt queried, looking at him concernedly,

"Never better," Kurt affirmed truthfully.

His first ever boyfriend was coming over for their first ever Thanksgiving. He squealed internally again. This was going to be the best Thanksgiving ever.

* * *

Thanksgiving day arrived without any Drama, which Kurt was eternally grateful for. Rachel was already here, and they were just waiting for Blaine to arrive. He had spent the last two hours getting ready so that he would look perfect for when Blaine came around. He had also changed outfits about 6 or 7 times, wanting to choose the perfect one.

He was in the middle of his skincare routine in the bathroom when there was a loud knocking on the door,

"Lady Hummel, Blaine's here! And I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back soon." Santana called from outside,

Kurt looked down at his watch, crap! His watch wasn't even working! Who knew what time it was now?!

He ran out of the bathroom,

"Thanks, Tana." He said, running up the stairs, but backing down them immediately afterwards, "You gotta tone down the 'Blaine' stuff, remember? It's Mr Anderson. Just because the four of us call him Blaine doesn't make it less suspicious."

Santana mock-saluted, "Sir, yes Sir!" She whisper-shouted,

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You're worse than Rachel!" he admonished,

Santana literally stumbled back a step, "No! Take it back!" She demanded,

Kurt poked his tongue out at her in a very childish manner and ran back up the stairs to greet Blaine.

'Damn it!' He thought when he got upstairs. Blaine was currently engaged in a conversation about sports with Burt, which meant Kurt couldn't just walk up to him and kiss him senseless, 'Well…' he thought to himself, 'No, probably a bad idea.' He decided,

He composed himself and walked up to the pair of them calmly, "Hello Mr Anderson!" He greeted with what he felt was the appropriate amount of cheeriness for a student greeting his teacher,

"Hello, Kurt, happy Thanksgiving," Blaine replied politely, probably trying to restrain himself just as much as Kurt was,

Burt looked between the two of them, raised an eyebrow, but spoke anyway, "I'll leave you two to it, I should go check on Carole." He announced, before walking off to the kitchen with a bottle of wine Kurt assumed Blaine had brought with him,

"So, Mr Anderson, want to see the living room?" Kurt asked, looking pointedly at his boyfriend,

"Why not?" Blaine replied smoothly,

They walked into the living room together and Kurt practically jumped into Blaine's arms,

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder,

"You too Kurt," Blaine responded, "You too," He repeated, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend even tighter,

"Can you believe it's our first Thanksgiving together?" Kurt practically squealed,

"I know right? And I'm meeting your parents for the first time." Blaine pointed out nervously,

Kurt hit him on the shoulder playfully, "As long as you don't mention the whole 'dating' bit, you should be fine." He whispered with a smile, "Come on, I'll introduce you to Carole." He said, holding his hand out, but pulling it back when he realised that it wasn't the smartest idea for them to be holding hands,

He walked into the kitchen slightly ahead of Blaine, with a huge smile on his face that he was desperately trying to tone down,

"Carole!" He sang out, "This is Bl... Mr Anderson, our Glee club coach, plus my Maths teacher and co-tutor." He introduced, "Blaine, this is my mom, Carole."

Carole beamed at that, and Kurt realised that he didn't call her that often enough. He made a mental note to start trying to call her 'mom'.

Blaine moved forward with his hand out, "Lovely to meet the parents of my two favourite Glee clubbers." He smiled,

"Three." Carole corrected with a soft smile, moving for a hug instead of taking the proffered hand,

"Three." Blaine agreed, looking back to Kurt with a smile.

'Three.' Kurt thought to himself. He loved that Santana had become such a big part of what they now called the Hudmelpez family. It warmed his heart to know that everyone loved Tana just as much as he did. He just knew it was going to start getting hectic if Finn and Rachel ever got married. Like, seriously, the Hudmelberrypez family. Or what if he and Blaine ever got to that stage!? The Hudmelberrypezderson family. They were going to have to start getting really creative with the Christmas cards.

"Okay!" Carole clapped her hands together, pulling him out of his thoughts, "Dinner will be in around twenty minutes, so, occupy yourselves till then and then we will eat!" She declared, everyone (except Burt) wandering over to the living room.

Kurt looked at Blaine, wondering what they should do for the next twenty minutes, "Ooh, we should work on a musical number for the evening!" He squealed.

He called Santana to see where she was, but she didn't answer, he assumed she was over at Britt's, so he let it slide, for now.

His phone rang in his hand, and Santana greeted him once he picked up,

"Hey, I'm calling you back. Oh, she's been a bitch tonight! And by bitch, I mean this rain. No cabs, _no_ where. So I had to put on the wig, and the heels, and the lashes and the ear, and take the train to the club. I hope you're up, boy, 'Cause I am coming over. Lock the doors, lower the blinds, fire up the smoke machine and put on your shoes, 'Cause I know _exactly_ what we need!"

Santana came bursting through the front door of the house,

 **Santana, Kurt, Finn and Rachel with Carole and Blaine:**

Let's have a kiki

 **Santana:**

I wanna have a kiki!

 **Kurt:**

Lock the doors (Rachel: Tight)

 **Everyone:**

Let's have a kiki (Kurt: Mother)

 **Santana:**

I'm gonna let you have it

 **Everyone:**

Let's have a kiki

 **Santana:**

I wanna have kiki (Kurt: Dive) (Rachel: Turn)

Work

 **The teens with Carole and Blaine:**

Let's have a kiki

 **Santana:**

We're gonna serve

 **Kurt:**

And work

 **Rachel:**

And turn

 **Santana:**

And hon-hon-honey

"What the hell is a Kiki?" Burt grumbled, emerging from the kitchen and entering the living room to be with everybody. They started clicking to a beat, Kurt lounging on an armchair next to Burt,

 **Kurt:**

A kiki is a party for calming all your nerves

We're spilling tea and dishing just deserts when they deserve

 **Santana:**

And though the sun is rising, few may choose to leave

So shade that lid and we'll all bid adieu to your ennui

 **Santana, Kurt, Finn and Rachel with Carole and Blaine:**

Let's have a kiki

 **Santana:**

I wanna have a kiki!

 **Kurt:**

Lock the doors, (Rachel: Tight)

 **Everyone:**

Let's have a kiki, (Kurt: Mother)

 **Santana:**

I'm gonna let you have it

 **Isabelle, Kurt, Finn and Rachel with Carole and Blaine:**

Let's have a kiki

 **Santana:**

I wanna have kiki (Kurt: Dive) (Rachel: Turn)

Work

 **Santana, Kurt, Finn and Rachel with the Carole and Blaine:**

Let's have a kiki

 **Santana:**

We're gonna serve

 **Kurt:**

And work

 **Rachel:**

And turn,

 **Santana:**

And hon-hon-honey

Rachel chimed in from the corner of the room, everyone else looking around in confusion before deciding to go with it,

 **Rachel:**

It's turkey lurkey time

Tom turkey ran away but he just came home

It's turkey lurkey time

He's really home to stay, never one to roam

Let's make a wish

And may all your wishes come true

 **Kurt:**

Turkey lurkey

Goosey Loosey

 **Rachel with Carole and Blaine (and Kurt):**

Some for uncle Joe, (some for cousin Lucy)

Rachel ran out to the adjoining dining room and made a wide gesture towards the table with her arms,

 **Rachel with Santana, Kurt, Finn, and Carole and Blaine:**

Everybody gather 'round the table

Dig in, dinner's being served

Eat all the turkey you are able

Can't you see a partridge in a pear tree?

Climb up and bring it down for me

That's something I would like to see

 **Santana:**

This kiki is marvellous!

 **Kurt and Rachel with Carole and Blaine** :

Kiki, soso

Oui, oui, non non!

Kiki, soso

Oui, oui, non non! (non non)

Kiki, soso

Oui, oui, non non!

Kiki, soso

Oui, oui, non non!

They all started jumping and dancing around the room happily, Burt standing in the corner with a look on his face, somewhere between disdain and confusion.

 **Everyone:**

Let's have a kiki (Rachel: Hunty) (Kurt: Dropper) (Everyone: Kiki, soso)

 **Everyone:**

Aah, Oui, oui

 **Santana with Everyone:**

I'm gonna let you have it (Non non)

 **Everyone:**

Let's have a kiki (Kiki)

 **Everyone:**

I wanna have a kiki (Soso, oui, oui), boots, ten, queen (Non non)

 **Everyone:**

Let's have a kiki (Kiki)

 **Santana**

We're gonna serve (Soso)

 **Kurt:**

And work (Oui, oui)

 **Rachel:**

And turn

 **Santana:**

And hon-hon-honey (Non non)

 **Everyone:** Let's have a kiki!

They flumped down on the couches, Burt still staring from the corner.

"Dinner!" Carole announced,

Everyone started getting all of the food onto the table and a few minutes later they were all sat down to eat, Burt at one end of the table, with Carole next to him, Kurt at the other end of the table and everybody else in between.

"Okay, so it is a family tradition, both with myself, Carole, and now the Hudmelpez family as it stands, to go around the table and say what we are thankful for this year. So, I'll go first. I am thankful for my wonderful family. I am thankful that this lovely young lady," He gestured to Santana, "Is now a part of our family. For good. Everybody is happy and healthy, and that's all I could ever ask for." He finished, "Carole?" He prompted,

Carole nodded, "I am also thankful for our family. I am once again, so thankful that Burt and Kurt came into Finn and me's lives. I will forever wonder how I survived without both of you. Santana, sweetie," She said, now speaking directly to Santana, "I am so sorry, for the circumstances which brought you here. But, selfishly, I am so glad that you are now a part of my family. I see you as my own daughter now, like it or not!" She joked light-heartedly, "I love you. And we all love you. And I could not be happier to have another girl in the house!" Everybody laughed at that, "Okay, enough of that," She said, wiping tears from her eyes, "Finn, your turn."

"Uh, well, I guess I'm thankful for the family. I love all you guys. And, um. Oh! I'm thankful for all this food!" He finished,

The people around the table all laughed at Finn's simplistic view on life. It was quite refreshing actually.

"I'm thankful for my friends." Rachel said, "Especially you Kurt, and Santana. I know we've all become closer recently, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Plus," She added, looking to Burt and Carole, "You guys are great almost in-laws." She told them sincerely,

"I've had a hard year." Santana started, "Right at the start, before I even arrived at this house that night, I wondered if I would even make it to Thanksgiving." Kurt grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, "But here I am. And, believe it or not, I've never been happier. I love each and every one of you at this table, so much. This was the best thing to ever happen to me. So, I am thankful for Kurt, who held me close that first night, and never let me go," Kurt had tears in his eyes at this point, "I am thankful for Finn, who accepted me as a little sister, and is now more protective over me than anyone, except maybe Burt. Too bad there are no boys to protect me from." She laughed at the notion, "I am so, so thankful, for Burt and Carole. Papa Burt, and, Carole, who I hope I can one-day call mom. Thank you, for welcoming me with open arms when my own family kicked me to the curb. Thank you, for being the best parents, and friends, that I could ever ask for. Thank you for being supportive, gentle, strict when I needed it. Thank you, for being two of the kindest people I have ever met, and for being kind to me when I needed it most. Thank you a thousand times, for every little thing you have ever done for me. Thank you." She finished, a tear running down her cheek,

"And if you tell anybody I cried I will go all Lima Heights on your asses." She threatened weakly,

Carole jumped up and went over to give Santana a hug, "You can call me mom whenever you want to." She informed her gently, "We love you, sweetie."

"Okay," Kurt spoke up once everybody was settled again, "I will keep this as short as I can," he started, "I love you all." He said, shooting a small glance at Blaine in particular, "Especially you, Tana. I never in a million years, thought that I would one day be calling you my best friend, nevertheless my sister. I love you Carole and am so grateful that you and Finn joined our little family. I love this food, I love you, Rachel. The end." He finished, with a mock bow,

Blaine cleared his throat awkwardly, "Well, I guess I'm grateful for my own family and friends. Especially my friend Sebastian, who I'm pretty convinced is a secret agent."

Santana grinned slyly at that comment, and Kurt seemed to be the only one who caught it,

"I am also thankful that I don't have to be alone for Thanksgiving, and that your 'Hudmelpez' family welcomed me into your home." He finished,

Kurt squeezed his hand under the table and Blaine shot a warm smile his way, which only one person at the table saw.

"Let's eat!" Carole announced, and they all dug into the food at the table.

It was the perfect Thanksgiving. You could imagine it being in commercials. Everybody passing the plates of food around and serving each other food. Kurt couldn't imagine a better family to be a part of, and he was including Rachel and Blaine. It would be nice if the Berry's could have joined, but maybe next year. That was going to be hectic. And then Blaine's parents as well! Plus, his brother, it all adds up, then you have fifty people at the table!

Kurt walked Blaine to the door at the end of the evening and went outside with him,

"Did you have fun?" He asked nervously,

"Fun?" Blaine laughed, "I frickin' love your family Kurt. I don't think you could find a nicer bunch of people if you tried." He reassured him,

Kurt laughed, looking back towards the house, "They're pretty great, huh?"

"The greatest," Blaine replied,

Kurt looked around. At his house, glowing golden in the evening light. At the snow that was falling all around them, the ground littered with snowflakes. It was the perfect night,

"I love you." He told Blaine sincerely, looking him straight in the eye,

"I love you too." Blaine replied almost instantly, "More than you could ever know." He added, moving in to kiss Kurt,

It was different to the previous times they had kissed, it held a new meaning. It was more passionate, yet more gentle and loving at the same time. It was like a perfect scene from a movie. If only Kurt had turned around in time to see the rustling behind the curtain at the front of the house.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay! New chapter! Finally! I hope you liked it, I was kind of stuck with where to take it, but I think I have ideas now, at least for a couple more chapters. My internet has been a bitch the past few days, so it would have been up sooner had circumstance allowed. If you like Faberry, go check out 'I'd Lie' and its sequel 'When you Lie' which is currently in progress. I hope you enjoyed it, please review if you did and if you want to find out who was behind that blasted curtain, stay tuned for the next chapter! Also, I'm editing this super late, so if there are any major mistakes/continuity issues, feel free to comment them. –Lauren's Glee Stories**

 **The song is Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time. Let's Have a Kiki was originally sung by the Scissor Sisters, and Turkey Lurkey time was originally by the cast of Promises, Promises. This is the same duet as was done by Glee in episode 8, season 4. Highly recommend re-listening to it.**


	17. Careful

**A/N: Holy guacamole, I am so sorry. It's been a lot longer than I planned between chapters, and I feel very guilty. The ideas I thought I had just disappeared from my brain and I completely blanked! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review, and I'll see you on the other side!**

* * *

 **Carole's POV**

Carole was walking down the hallways of McKinley High School, just before school was set to start after the Thanksgiving Break. She didn't quite know what she should do, or whom she should talk to, but she wandered around as if inspiration would appear to her, which, funnily enough, it did. In the form of one Sue Sylvester.

"Coach Sylvester?" She asked cautiously,

"Can I help you, Donkey Bride?" Sue asked her,

"May I speak to you in your office?" Carole requested politely,

"Fine, but it must be quick, I have to kick two unsuspecting Cheerio's of the team," She responded, turning to head to her office,

Once they were settled in Ms Sylvester's office, Carole spoke up, "What do you know about Mr Anderson?" She asked, "Blaine, Anderson," She added after a moment,

Sue seemed to shuffle in her seat uncomfortably, but regained her composure quickly, "Fruity Fonzie?" She barked, "What do you want to know about the hair gel addict?"

"Well, I don't know exactly…" Carole thought, "I trust your judgement of character," She explained, "Is he a good teacher? A good man?" She questioned,

Sue hesitated again, "As much as I would never say so outside of this room, the kid's an excellent teacher. The students love him; he gets good results."

"You know my son, Kurt?" Carole queried,

Sue shifted in her seat again, "I do know Porcelain, I'm quite fond of him actually,"

"Does he like Blaine?" Carole asked,

"Not to be rude, Ms Hudmel, but are you going somewhere with this?" Sue asked, quite snappily,

It was Carole's turn to shift in her seat uncomfortably, "Well, they just seem, _friendly_ ," She explained pointedly,

Sue leant forward and pointed at Carole, "You have no proof," She warned,

"Do I need it?" Carole fired back,

Sue sat back in her chair, "We are talking about the same thing, aren't we?" She asked slowly,

"If you mean the fact that I saw _my son_ kissing _Blaine_ in front of my house, then yes, I believe we are," Carole confirmed, sitting back in her own chair,

Sue winced slightly, "You can't tell anyone," She warned,

"Why not?!" Carole shrieked incredulously,

"Kurt is almost of legal age, and you don't know that they're doing anything wrong," Sue attempted to reason,

"You don't know that they're not!" Carole rebuffed instantly,

"Yes, actually, I do," Sue replied smoothly,

"What do you mean?" She questioned back cautiously,

"I mean, that Blaine and Kurt, are not doing anything illegal. I know it for certain." She said with a sense of finality,

For some reason, she believed the crazy cheerleading coach. She said it so surely, so firmly, that Carole decided to believe her,

"It's still wrong, isn't it? I mean, aren't there rules against it?" She questioned,

"It could get Blaine fired, yes, and Kurt could possibly be expelled," Sue explained carefully,

Carole thought about it for a moment, "I want to do the right thing," She said softly,

"You're a good parent." Sue commented, "Speaking of, why are you here, and not Mr Baboon Heart? You'd think the Papa bear would have jumped at the chance to play the role of the overprotective father,"

"He doesn't know," Carole admitted, "I wanted to scope out the situation before involving him, you know how he can be,"

"Right," Sue agreed, "Look, from what I've assumed, a few people already know about the relationship, inclusive of myself," She explained, "From what I can see, Carole, the pair of them really care about each other. You know how hard it is for Porcelain in the narrow-minded town that is Lima, Ohio." She reminded Carole,

Carole sighed defeatedly, "Well, what do I do?" She asked, throwing her hands up,

"My suggestion would be either; do nothing, or talk to Sandbags." She informed Carole,

Carole raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Sandbags?" She questioned curiously,

Sue sighed, "Santana, Lopez," She said pointedly,

"Does she know?"

"That's for you to find out," Sue said dismissively, waving her hand,

"Oh, well, thank you, for talking to me," Carole said in farewell, reserving to have a heart to heart with her (daughter!) when she got home from school.

* * *

Santana came through the door promptly that afternoon. Carole was aware that Finn was at football practice, and Kurt was presumably spending time with Blaine, though she was pretty sure he was using Rachel as an alibi for the evening. Carole wasn't supposed to be home, but she got off her shift early, so that she could talk with Santana, sound in the knowledge that they were alone in the house.

Santana came into the kitchen and squealed in shock when she saw her sitting there, "What are you doing here? You scared me!"

"I just wanted to talk," She answered casually,

"About what…?" Santana asked sceptically, "Cause if it's _the talk_ , I don't think I could handle a second one of those," She joked, well, half-joked,

"No," Carole waved her hand dismissively, "Just, sit down," She instructed, gesturing to the stool opposite her,

Santana looked fairly cool about the situation, until Carole opened her mouth, "It's about Kurt," She said, and Santana instantly paled,

"What about him?" She managed to ask, fairly smoothly,

"He's been, absent, recently…" Carole said carefully, "And not just physically either, he doesn't always seem completely, _here_ , when he is here, you know?" She quizzed,

"I haven't noticed anything," Santana replied casually, but shifted in her seat uncomfortably,

Carole hummed thoughtfully, "He's not gotten himself in any trouble has he?" She prodded, "Bullying? Alcohol? I really don't want to have to get Burt involved…"

"NO!" Santana objected loudly, before shrinking back down in her seat,

Carole still wasn't certain at this point that Santana actually _knew_ anything, so she just raised a sceptical eyebrow,

Santana looked at her suspiciously, "Do you _know…?"_ She said cautiously,

"Do I know, that you know, that I know, that you know? With a little bit of Sue Sylvester on the side?" she replied with a triumphant smirk,

"You can't tell anyone! Not even Burt!" Santana insisted, sitting forward in her seat,

"How long has it been going on?" Carole questioned,

Santana shifted uncomfortably, "A while," She answered vaguely,

"How long's a while?" She pressed,

"Look, they went on a date in, was it June? Yeah, it was the school holidays, and they went on a date, they met online, you see?" She explained, "So, long story short, there was a slight," She pondered her next phrase, "Miscommunication, and the date failed,"

"So this was before Kurt even knew Blaine was going to be his teacher?" Carole interrupted,

"Yeah," Santana replied, "Blaine's work never came up,"

"Ok, continue," She prompted,

"So they met up at school, obviously, and the two kinda clashed, they basically agreed to forget it, and avoided each other. Then, because of tutoring, and Glee, they spent more time together, and I guess the rest is history…" She shrugged, "They started dating, I think I was the first person they told, then Finn told out, he wanted to tell Rachel, and then Sue found out, and Blaine's best friend, Sebastian, knows," She smirked at that part, but Carole couldn't quite decipher the look,

"Why didn't Kurt just, tell us?" Carole asked, slightly hurt that he felt he couldn't talk to them,

"Carole, let's be real, Papa Burt would be bad enough about Kurt dating someone his age. Change that to a 25 y/o teacher, and considering consent laws, plus rules within the school itself, he would have gone crazy." She reasoned,

"They haven't," Carole paused, "They haven't done anything _illegal_ have they?" She asked pointedly,

"God, no, they already said they would wait, plus Coach Sue would go crazy if she found out someone had defiled her sweet Porcelain," She added thoughtfully,

"Okay, well, I know that, now let's move on from _that_ topic," Carole shivered,

"They're being safe, in every sense of the word, could you possibly, _not_ tell Burt, you know, that you know?"

"I shouldn't be keeping things from him," Carole said guiltily,

"He never has to know that you knew!" Santana pushed, "Come on, Kurt needs to tell him on his own time,"

She considered for a moment, she really did think it was best to wait it out, and let Kurt tell them on his own time, she just really hoped this wouldn't backfire on her later on,

"Deal," She said, holding her hand out,

Santana nodded firmly, and shook the proffered hand,

"Hot chocolate?" Carole suggested,

"You read my mind," Santana agreed with a smirk,

So the two had hot chocolate together and chilled out with each other until everyone else eventually returned home for dinner, the bond the two shared only strengthened by this new development.

* * *

 **Sebastian's POV**

As Sebastian was lounging around that evening, he received a text from Santana,

' _Carole knows, don't know if she's going to talk to Kurt or not, I'll keep you posted,'_ -Lopez

Okay, so Mama Bear's now in the loop. That wasn't too bad, as long as Papa Burt didn't find out, it was salvageable. Just.

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

Kurt was furious. He was standing in the Glee rehearsal, still mad at Blaine. He had definitely been flirting with the guy they bumped into. Was it an old friend of his? No, Kurt didn't care. All he cared about, was the fact that his relatively new boyfriend, was _flirting,_ with this guy! I mean, who did he think he was?

"No guys, it's one, two, three, four, like this," Blaine emphasised, doing the dance moves the correct way,

"Oh, forget it," Kurt huffed, and he stormed out of the room, not stopping despite the objections from his Glee mates,

He heard footsteps running after him, and turned into an empty classroom,

"What is up with you today?" Blaine huffed,

"Oh, nothing really," Kurt shrugged,

"Then why did you storm out of class?" Blaine prompted expectantly,

"Only because you were totally flirting with Nick yesterday!" He shrieked,

"Kurt, Jesus, calm down, I was not flirting with Nick! He has a boyfriend, Jeff, who would kill me if I flirted with his man!" Blaine argued,

"Oh, so if this Jeff, wasn't in the picture, there would be nothing stopping you!" Kurt pointed out triumphantly,

Blaine scoffed, "That's not what I meant," He objected,

"Well, what is stopping you from flirting with him? I won't stop you. No, excuse me for having input in this situation." Kurt said, quite obtusely,

"What's stopping me, is that I _LOVE_ YOU!" Blaine shouted back at him, "Okay?! I LOVE YOU," He repeated, "No one else can even compare to you!" He insisted,

Kurt stopped his pacing, he completely overreacted didn't he? He blushed bright red, and Blaine smirked,

"There's my boyfriend," He smiled,

"Jealousy is a really unattractive quality, isn't it?" Kurt cringed,

"On anyone else, I would say yes, but you, make it quite sexy,"

"Want to go to the Lima Bean after school?" Kurt asked quickly,

Blaine blanched, "The Lima Bean? Isn't that a bit risky…?" He asked cautiously,

Kurt thought for a moment, "No one even goes there, we'll be fine." He assured Blaine, "I just, want to do a normal, McKinley High couple thing, you know?" He pleaded,

Blaine considered it, "Okay, we'll go there, grab a couple of coffees, nothing will happen," He reasoned,

Kurt beamed, yeah, nothing would happen.

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

You know, maybe they got a little bit cocky. After their first visit to the Lima Bean, nobody saw them. So, they went a few more times. Kurt said he viewed it a bit like Murphey's Law, you know, whatever can happen, will happen, or what not. So, by going multiple times, they tempted fate a little more than fate wanted to be tempted, so, while they were sitting next to each other in the Lima Bean one day, the door dinged and a group of people walked through the door. They were all rugged up, as it was quite cold outside, but when they turned around, Blaine could see their faces quite clearly, and he jumped away from Kurt, moving his seat a safe distance away,

"What happened?" Kurt asked curiously,

"We have a code red!" Blaine said hurriedly,

"A code wh…" He started, before he was interrupted by a familiar voice, then another _,_

"Mr A?" Quinn asked curiously,

"Kurt?" Mercedes added, even more cautiously,

Kurt couldn't get any words out, so he was happy to let Blaine take the reins on this one,

"Hello," Blaine nodded his head politely to the group, which consisted of Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Mike and Rachel, who looked like she might be sick, "I ran into Kurt here, and decided to run some ideas for Glee by him," He lied smoothly,

Blaine felt sick, and Kurt looked just as he felt. Blaine assumed he felt responsible for the fact that their secret was slipping through their fingers right now. He could sense that Kurt wasn't too happy about the interruption, but he daren't look at him too long to confirm that,

"Ooh, you should have called us, we would love to have some extra discussion about Regionals!" Mercedes said, pulling a chair over and sitting down with them,

"Well, as I like to say, the more the merrier," Blaine agreed, waving his hand for the other two to sit with them,

Mercedes, Tina, and the boys instantly started discussing what they thought they should do about Regionals, and more urgently, about Christmas. Quinn, however, was staying quite quiet. Blaine thought nothing of it though, she wasn't usually quiet, but, he had more important things to worry about,

"Well, I'd best be going," Kurt declared, jumping up from the table quite suddenly,

The group farewelled him distractedly, and Kurt ran off, quite quickly, and Blaine had to resist the urge to ran after him.

He didn't notice the fact that Quinn was studying him very closely.

One by one, all of the students left, and Blaine was left alone debating what to do. He decided to text Kurt,

' _Hey, you alright? Are your parents' home?'_ -Blaine

' _Yeah, no-one home, come over xx'-Kurt_

Blaine picked up his coffee cup and turned off his phone, to save charge, and left the Lima Bean, driving to Kurt's house in what he was pretty sure, was record timing.

When he knocked on the door, however, he was not greeted by Kurt, to his horror,

"Hi, Mr A," Quinn greeted, with a smirk on her face,

"Quinn, uh, I think I have the wrong house…" He said, slightly confused,

"You were looking for the Hudmelpez house, right? Kurt, Finn, and Santana?" She clarified,

Blaine mentally face-palmed, right house, wrong person,

"Yeah, are any of them here?" He queried, not wanting to give the wrong impression,

"Kurt's in the bathroom, but Santana's downstairs," She informed him,

"Great, just the person I was looking for!" He lied,

Quinn hummed in acknowledgement, and opened the door wider so that Blaine could go in,

He walked down the basement stairs and saw Santana on her headphones.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, and Santana looked up in surprise,

"Blaine? What the fuck are you doing here? Quinn's here!" She hissed at him,

"Yeah, bit late for that," He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck,

"Shit, she saw you?

"She answered the bloody door," He told her, and her eyes widened,

"Does she suspect anything?" She asked him, pulling her phone out and shooting off a text to someone,

"I couldn't say," He shrugged, "We have to keep an eye on her. Why was she even here?" He asked her curiously,

"She told Kurt she wanted to do a duet with him," Santana replied with a shrug,

Blaine put his face in his hands, "I said I was here to see you,"

"Why?" She queried,

"I don't know, maybe I can pick up sheet music from you, or something?"

"Okay," She said, getting up and going over to Kurt's side of the room, "Here," She said, pulling out some sheets of paper, "You came to see me, got the sheet music and now, you can leave, with no reason for suspicion," She declared triumphantly,

"Thank you!" Blaine said gratefully, "See you at school!"

"Bye!" Santana farewelled, putting her headphones back on,

Blaine walked up the stairs and was about to leave when he was stopped by Quinn, who was now with Kurt,

"Mr A, leaving so soon?" Quinn queried,

"Yeah, well, I got the sheet music I needed," he waved the sheet music at them, "So, I'm good to go,"

"That's a shame," Quinn pouted, "Isn't it, Kurt?"

Kurt snapped his head up, "Huh? Uh, well, I'm sure Mr A is busy," He tried to excuse,

"Yeah, I'd best be off," He said, and rushed out of the door, not turning back,

When he turned his phone on, he realised that he had several missed calls from Santana and Kurt, and messages telling him to not come over. Once again, it was a bit late for that.

* * *

 **A/N: Have you ever noticed, that from chapter to chapter, I develop like, a favourite word, or phrase, that I constantly repeat throughout the chapter? I don't know if I'm the only one who noticed, but once I use a specific word, it's stuck in my brain, and I just re-use it so many times in the chapter, then never use it again?! I should really stop doing that… Okay… Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and stay tuned for the next one. Also, there seems to be a lot of dialogue, so sorry if that bothers you.** _ **Also,**_ **thumbs up for a Niff cameo :D! ALSO, sorry that the chapter is a bit short, I didn't quite know how to end it, but I have ideas to carry it on next chapter. ALSO, sorry for the lack of Klaine in this chapter, it will probably become clear eventually. Please review if you liked, and hopefully it won't be as long 'till the next one!-Lauren's Glee Stories**


	18. Meet the In Laws, Or Not

**A/N: I would like to acknowledge the passing of Mark Salling in this author's note. Now, I do not condone any of what Mark Salling did. It was an atrocious crime, and I feel incredibly sad for the victims and families involved. This being said, he was an important character in the Glee world and still is to this day. I realise that what he did was wrong, very wrong, but him committing suicide should not be celebrated, or laughed about. Suicide is a very serious topic, and should not be taken lightly by anyone. His family and friends must be devastated, having probably felt like they lost Mark twice, and we should not belittle their pain. I loved Puck. I always loved his character. So, I was in shock when I heard the allegations against him. Then, when I got home one evening to the news of his (suspected) suicide, I was also incredibly shocked. I probably stood there, stock still, for a good few minutes, staring at the TV. I understand that he had issues, big ones, unforgivable ones, but Glee lost another one of its cast members. When Corey passed away, the world was shocked, and when Mark passed away, it was almost** _ **celebrated**_ **. As someone who has suffered from depression and self-harm, I found this the most shocking part of the whole situation. I'm sad that those cast members who gave their condolences received backlash for their comments. We have to remember that Mark had a family who loved him, and they lost him too soon.**

 **If you or anyone you know is thinking about suicide, please call your National Suicide prevention hotline (Australia: 131114, United Kingdom: 08457909090, USA: 18002738255, France: 0145394000, Canada: 5147234000 (Montreal); 18662773553 (outside Montreal). Know that people care. There is _always_ someone you can talk to in order to get help. **

**I included Noah in this chapter, as a little dedication to the character so many loved. I apologise if this upsets anyone, but I wanted to do it.**

 **Okay, I've said my bit. Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review if you do, and I'll see you on the other side!**

 **-Lauren's Glee Stories**

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

"You're going where?" Kurt asked confusedly,

"To Cincinnati," Burt repeated patiently,

"Why...?" Kurt queried, for the second time,

Burt sighed, "Carole's aunt is very sick," He repeated, "We have to go and help look after her," He explained,

"But, it's Christmas," Kurt stated obviously, "You know, the fat man with a beard and a hat?" He added, pointing to his chin and the top of his head,

"I don't have a beard," Burt attempted to joke, but Kurt just glared at him, and he coughed awkwardly, "Right,"

"What's happening with Finn, Tana and I?" Kurt asked,

"We're spending Christmas with the Berry's," Santana explained as she walked into the room,

"Exactly," Burt affirmed, "The Berry's said the four of you could spend Christmas with them," He expanded,

"Four?" Kurt repeated,

"Yeah, they said Britt could come too," Santana explained, looking pointedly at Kurt,

"But what about-" Kurt started to object, but Tana walked up behind him,

"Smile and wave, Kurt, smile and wave," She whispered pointedly,

Kurt turned to his dad and smiled, a wide, fake smile, "Right, cool,"

"Good," Burt smiled, "Sorry Kiddo," He apologised, and made to walk out of the room,

Kurt kept his smile on until his dad was safely out of the room,

"What was that about?" He asked Tana when the coast was clear,

"Well, Carole's aunt is sick, so Britt, Finn and I are spending the holidays with the Berry's," Santana explained,

"And me?" He replied in a confused tone,

"You, are staying with the Anderson's," She told him,

"Who are the Anderson's?" Kurt asked,

Santana just stared back at him, then it hit him,

"The Anderson's?" He repeated, "As in Blaine Anderson? As in Blaine 'The guy I'm dating who may or may not be my teacher' Anderson?"

Now that he thought about it, it would be amazing to get to spend Christmas with Blaine. His family wouldn't even have to know that he was dating a student. All it would take is a couple of little white lies and nobody would suspect anything,

"Yep," Santana confirmed, "Come on, all you have to do is ask," She persuaded him, "What's the worst that can happen?",

Kurt hated that saying.

* * *

"No!" Blaine exclaimed, "No way!"

"What do you mean, no?!" Kurt cried incredulously,

"I mean, no! As in, you are not meeting my parents!" Blaine reiterated,

"Right," Kurt laughed humourlessly, "No, I get it, it's fine," He assured Blaine, gesturing with his hands to prove his point, "I'm okay with being your dirty little secret,"

He turned on his heel and walked out of Blaine's office, positively fuming,

"Wait!" He heard Blaine call out from behind him, but he didn't turn back,

A plan was slowly forming in his mind, he just needed some help to pull it off. He walked down the hallways until he found the person he was looking for,

"Finnn," He started in a sing-song voice, the one he used when he wanted something,

Finn turned around cautiously, "Yeah..?"

"I need some help..." Kurt told him, and relayed the situation to him,

By the end, Finn looked like he was about to kick a chair,

"I swear I'm gonna-" He threatened, turning to storm down the hallway, but Kurt grabbed his wrist and turned him around,

"No, you're not," Kurt told him firmly, "We stick to my plan,"

"But-" Finn objected, looking down the hallway helplessly, but Kurt cut him off again,

"No," He repeated, "Just help me with the guys.".

* * *

"You want us to sing _what?_?" Noah asked in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yes," Kurt answered curtly, "It's important,"

Noah blinked, "This song?" He clarified,

Kurt just stared at him pointedly, "Please?" He added in a hopeful tone,

Noah gave in, "Only because it's you," He grumbled,

"Thank you!" Kurt squealed, and he ran and gave Noah a quick hug,

"Hold on," Sam interrupted, "Why are we doing this again?" He asked confusedly,

'Because I'm in a secret relationship with our glee coach and he doesn't want me to meet his family seeing as what we're doing isn't 100% legal?' Kurt thought to himself, deciding that it was probably best _not_ to say that,

"Well, you guys remember It's My Life/Confessions, right? Sam, you've seen the videos from it," He checked, to which Sam nodded, and the other boys nodded in affirmation, "Well, I thought it would be cool to do another more Rock-ish boy band-ish song," He shrugged,

"We did nail that song," Mike pondered,

"Amen," Artie agreed, offering his fist to Mike,

"Come on, guys, it will be fun," Noah coaxed, looking pointedly at Kurt for a second, a look which he couldn't quite decipher,

"Right," He agreed with Noah, "So we can do it?" Kurt confirmed,

"Sounds good," Sam agreed,

"I'm in," Mike added,

"What the hell," Artie shrugged, "It will be fun,"

Kurt mentally cheered, "Awesome, okay, we'll do a couple of run-throughs after school, then perform it tomorrow in Glee," He decided, already thrilled with how his plan was going to turn out.

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

Blaine was sitting in the choir room, waiting for a performance from the guys in the team. He was also waiting for the opportunity to tell Kurt that he had changed his mind about Christmas and that he really did want him to come over and meet his family.

He had thought long and hard about it, and he had decided to tell his parents that he was seeing someone. He mentioned that he was a few years younger, but left out the other details. His parents, of course, were thrilled and very eager to meet Kurt. They had told Cooper as well, and now there was no getting out of it.

He did believe he had acted rashly when Kurt said he wanted to spend Christmas with him and his family. He was just stressed, and feeling like he was constantly on watch because of his relationship with Kurt was making him slightly paranoid.

Blaine couldn't wait to tell Kurt, and he was starting to wonder where he was when the band started playing the music, introducing the boys. He didn't recognise the beat but figured it would come to him soon.

Kurt strode into the room first, wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans and a white t-shirt, and holding a microphone. The other boys followed him, wearing similar outfits, and they stood in a line in front of the audience. Kurt lifted his head and started singing,

 **Kurt (New Directions Boys):**

 _Let me know that I've done wrong_

 _When I've known this all along_

Oh, shit. Blaine recognised this song now. Kurt wasn't kidding when he stormed out of his office the day before. Though, Blaine did suspect that this was sung bitterly, sarcastically. The guys were singing back up, and Mike was at the front, doing some moves that Blaine couldn't even dream of.

 _I go around a time or two_

 _Just to waste my time with you_

 _Tell me all that you've thrown away_

 _Find out games you don't wanna play_

 _You are the only one that needs to know_

Then, as Kurt went into the chorus, he faced Puckerman, who joined in with the lead vocals, singing with a smirk on his face. Blaine's eyes widened, that was definitely something he needed to find out about.

 _I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

 _(Dirty little secret)_

 _Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret_

 _(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

 _My dirty little secret_

And God, the way Kurt was singing. This was a song that you could make very, um, what's the word, _sexual?_ Blaine didn't know, but it sure seemed like that. And what was up with that Puckerman kid?! Eyeing Kurt up like he was some piece of meat?! He definitely needed to give Puckerman a lesson on cheating, well, not making someone cheat. Okay, maybe it would need to be more than one lesson.

 _Who has to know_

 _When we live such fragile lives?_

 _It's the best way we survive_

 _I go around a time or two_

 _Just to waste my time with you_

 _Tell me all that you've thrown away_

 _Find out games you don't wanna play_

 _You are the only one that needs to know_

Blaine sat back in his chair, not sure how he was supposed to react to this. He knew he had been in the wrong. Or at least he felt like he had been in the wrong, and he knew that Kurt just wanted to feel a bit like a normal couple. Meeting the parents was a huge part of that. He was a little embarrassed because Kurt was effectively shaming him in front of the whole class.

 _I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

 _(Dirty little secret)_

 _Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret_

 _(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

 _My dirty little secret_

 _Who has to know_

Two people definitely knew, because Santana had avoided him all day, and Finn kept on glaring at him throughout the performance. Blaine wondered how on earth Kurt managed to keep Finn from attacking him, but he was grateful for it. Finn might not have been the sharpest tool in the shed, but he could be a very loyal, valuable friend, and he was fiercely protective of his family. Especially Kurt and Santana, but Santana could usually hold her own.

 _The way she feels inside (inside)?_

 _Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

 _These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_

 _And all I've tried to hide_

 _It's eating me apart_

 _Trace this life out_

This bit was quieter, and Kurt started the lyrics, almost talking in a talking voice. Puck and the boys sang the 'echo'.

 _I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

 _(Dirty little secret)_

 _Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret_

 _(Just another regret)_

He started singing loudly again and was jumping around in the front as the guys danced enthusiastically in the background. If Blaine didn't know any better, he would have guessed that they'd been taking Vitamin D again, because he'd watched those videos, and this was very similar.

 _I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

 _(Dirty little secret)_

 _Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret_

 _(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

 _My dirty little secret_

 _Dirty little secret_

 _Dirty little secret_

 _Who has to know?_

 _Who has to know?_

Kurt finished in front of the other guys, holding his mic by his side and breathing quickly,

The room clapped loudly, someone in the back row cheered,

Blaine clapped too, "Well done, guys, that was amazing," He congratulated, "So full of energy,"

"Yeah, this time we didn't take anything before," Puck bragged,

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, and nudged Puck in the side,

"Okay," Blaine said quickly, "Kurt, could I speak with you outside, for a moment?" He requested, "It's about Regionals," He lied,

Kurt's eyes widened innocently, "Am I in trouble, sir?" He asked with a sweet smile,

Blaine tried to push _that_ thought away, "No, Kurt," He answered simply, motioning for Kurt to walk out of the room and following behind,

"What's wrong, Blaine? Isn't that what you wanted?" Kurt asked mockingly, arms crossed in front of him,

Blaine sighed, "Kurt, if you'd just have come back to talk to me, instead of ignoring all my calls and texts, you would know that I changed my mind about Christmas," He explained patiently,

Kurt's entire demeanour changed, he instantly dropped his arms to his sides and his eyes widened hopefully, "You did?" He asked quietly,

"Yes," Blaine confirmed, "My parents really want to meet you, and I want you to meet them," He assured Kurt,

Kurt squealed and gave him a hug, "I love you!" He squeaked,

"I love you too," Blaine whispered into his hair,

Blaine remembered what had been bothering him, and pulled back from Kurt,

"What's up with you and Puckerman?" He asked confusedly,

Kurt shrugged, "He was my first kiss, he kind of has a thing for me," He shrugged again,

Blaine's eyes widened, "He- wha- huh?"

"I don't like him, trust me," Kurt assured, "He liked me, but I said I wasn't sure if I could trust him, you know his reputation, so he left me alone,"

"But he was still your first kiss...?" Blaine clarified,

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "We're really good friends, but don't feel threatened by him, he's harmless, really,"

Blaine leant in for a kiss,

"Hey, Mr A?" A voice called, and he jumped back to a safe distance from Kurt,

"Yes, Puck?" He answered once he had seen who it was,

Puck stood there smirking, "We need you in the choir room, Rachel's going crazy without adult supervision and I think that Santana is about to hit her," He explained,

Blaine looked at Kurt, who nodded,

"Alright," He agreed, "Give me a minute," He requested, waiting until Puck was around the corner till he kissed Kurt.

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

"This was a bad idea," Kurt decided when they arrived at the front door, and he turned on his heel to walk back down the pathway,

"Don't even think about it," Blaine warned, grabbing Kurt's wrist and pulling him back towards him, "You bugged me a lot about this, it's too late to back out,"

Kurt was, what was that expression? Shitting himself? Why did he ever agree to this?

The one thing Kurt was grateful for, was having people around him that would cover for him. The Berry's had agreed to not disclose his whereabouts, as long as he showed up at their house later in the evening, which was good of them.

But, that didn't take away from the fact that he was about to meet his boyfriend's parents and brother for the first time,

"You'll be fine," Blaine assured him, "They are going to love you,"

Blaine took a deep breath and knocked on the door,

They waited a moment before the door swung open to reveal a woman with dark hair, a spitting image of Blaine, and she practically squealed,

"Honey!" She called over her shoulder, "They're here!" She shouted, and she turned back to face them, smiling warmly, "I'm Pam," She introduced,

Kurt held his hand out, "Lovely to meet you, Ma'am," He greeted,

"Don't be silly, Kurt!" She chided, and she walked up to him and gave him a warm hug, "And call me Pam," She reminded,

"Of course," He agreed,

She turned to Blaine and gave him a big hug,

"Henry!" She screeched over her shoulder, strangely reminding Kurt of Rachel,

"Coming, dear!" He called back, and a man popped into their view,

Both of Blaine's parents looked much younger than they were, and they looked like the kind of people who had had happy lives, the only lines on their face were the smile lines around their eyes,

"I'm Henry," He introduced warmly, wiping his hands on his apron before greeting Kurt with a firm handshake, and giving his son a hug,

"Come in, come in!" Mrs Anderson instructed after they had all greeted each other,

"We're still waiting for Cooper," Henry told them,

Blaine smiled fondly, "He'll be 'fashionably late'," He told Kurt, using quotation marks to emphasise the pointed,

"Right," Kurt nodded,

"Come on, let's start dinner!" Pam decided, "Cooper will get here when Cooper will get here,"

So, a few minutes later, they were sat at the dining table, in the Andersons' huge house, serving food and waiting for Cooper to arrive,

Suddenly, there was a rattling at the front door and a loud voice boomed through the house, "I'm home!" He called out,

Blaine grinned, "We're in the dining room!" He called to his brother,

Cooper burst into the room with a huge smile on his face, he walked straight over to Blaine and gave him a hug, "Hey, Squirt," He greeted,

Huh, Cooper looked oddly familiar to Kurt, but he couldn't quite place it. Actually, now Kurt thought about it, the name 'Cooper Anderson' also sounded quite familiar...

"Hey, Coop," Blaine greeted back,

Cooper pulled away and turned to look at Kurt, "Aren't you going to introduce us, Squirt?" He asked Blaine, grinning at Kurt,

"Cooper," Blaine started, "This is my boyfriend, Kurt, Kurt, this is my brother, Cooper," He introduced,

Kurt stood up to greet Cooper, holding his hand out, which, similarly to Pam, was ignored, and Cooper went straight for the hug,

"You better not be an asshole," Cooper whispered in Kurt's ear, before pulling back with a smile as if nothing had happened, but looked pointedly at Kurt,

"I'm not," Kurt assured him quietly,

Cooper nodded and turned to the rest of his family, who remained blissfully unaware of the interaction between Kurt and Cooper,

"Let's eat!" He declared, and took his place at the table, which was opposite Kurt's, next to his father,

"So, Kurt," Henry started after all of the food was served, "How old are you, again?" He queried,

Kurt took a deep breath, he and Blaine had rehearsed this,

"I'm 22, sir," He answered politely,

Cooper raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but said nothing,

Henry just made a noise in agreement, "So, you a junior or senior?" He asked, taking a bite of potato,

"Senior, sir," Kurt replied,

Well, it wasn't a complete lie,

Again, Cooper raised an eyebrow, but he covered it by taking a sip of his wine,

"How did you and Blaine meet?" Cooper asked innocently,

"Online, actually," Blaine answered with a smile,

"I've never understood online dating," Pam admitted, "But hey, if it works, it works, right?"

"Definitely worked," Cooper said under his breath, and Kurt saw Blaine shoot his brother a look,

"Exactly," Kurt agreed with Pam, "I'm very lucky to have met Blaine," He added,

Pam and Henry smiled at each other,

"He's a catch, our boy," Henry said proudly,

"Have you ever heard the story of how he came out to us?" Pam whispered as if she were telling a secret,

Blaine blushed, "Mom," He said warningly,

"Come on, it's a great story," Henry assured him,

"We were out one night, for dinner, Henry and I, so we left Blaine at home," Pam explained, "Of course, we came home earlier than we said we would check that he was doing what he should, or what not,"

"And he was making out with a boy on our couch," Henry finished,

"Dad!" Blaine groaned,

"Keep in mind, Kurt, that we'd known Blaine was gay for years at that point," Pam added,

"So, I cleared my throat and the boys jumped apart, Blaine looked so scared," Henry told, "Poor thing, thought we were going to be angry," He frowned, "Blaine just looked at us, so defiantly, and he said, 'Mom, Dad, I'm gay," and he was just _daring_ us to something about it," Henry and Pam were laughing at this point, Blaine still red as a tomato, "Pam and I just laughed, we couldn't help it, and Blaine looked so confused,"

"We just told him to meet us in the kitchen after he had said goodbye to his friend," Pam said,

" _Friend_ ," Cooper added exaggeratedly as if it weren't obvious,

"And you were fine with it?" Kurt asked curiously, "Just like that?"

"Of course," Henry told him, "He's our son, we love him no matter what," He explained, "We were just glad he was finally honest with us,"

Blaine choked on his water at that, and Kurt's eyes widened as he patted Blaine on the back.

Henry looked at them curiously, but dropped it, "It's one of my favourite stories," He admitted,

"There are many to come," Pam added, "Have you ever heard of the time-"

The rest of dinner went incredibly smoothly. Pam and Henry were both lovely people, and they had so many funny stories of Blaine and Cooper to share with them.

Henry stood up when everyone was finished, "Right, time to clear up!" He declared,

Kurt stood up to take his plate but a hand on his elbow stopped him,

"If it's alright, I'd like to take Kurt outside for a chat," Cooper declared,

Blaine looked at him funnily, "Why?"

"He's my baby brother's boyfriend, I want to talk to him," Cooper shrugged,

"Don't be too long, Cooper, it's freezing outside," Pam warned him,

"Oh, it'll be quick," Cooper affirmed,

Kurt got his coat, gloves, scarf and hat on and followed Cooper out of the house,

"Do I look familiar to you, Kurt?" Cooper asked once they were a safe distance from the Anderson house,

Kurt paused slightly, "Yes," He agreed, "I just can't put my finger on it," He admitted, "Why, do I look familiar to you?" He asked,

"Hmm, let me see," Cooper said, pretending to think, "Do I remember you from a certain production of the Rocky Horror picture show that I came to see when I was doing a work placement with the director of the show?" He asked rhetorically.

Shit, that was where Kurt knew him from.

"Cooper Anderson," Kurt said quietly, "You came to McKinley for a week to work with Mr Schue, mostly behind the scenes," He said in realisation,

Cooper hummed in agreement, "And if I recall, that was two years ago, in your Sophomore year of HIGH SCHOOL,"

Kurt froze slightly, "Was it?" He replied (as if that were going to help matters),

"I must admit, I was a little hurt you didn't recognise me," Cooper told him, "I was the one that taught you how to point!" He added, pointing when he spoke to 'prove his point',

"Cooper please don't say anything," Kurt pleaded, "Blaine doesn't want his parents to know,"

"Know what?!" Cooper exclaimed, before lowering his voice slightly, "The fact that he's dating a high schooler!"

Kurt winced, "Look, it's not illegal," Kurt assured him,

"No, just very, very frowned upon," Cooper replied sarcastically,

"We're not doing anything wrong!" Kurt whisper-shouted,

"Could Blaine get fired if you were caught?" Cooper asked rhetorically,

Kurt didn't answer,

"Then it's not that innocent, is it?" Cooper said pointedly,

"Do you think I like lying to everyone?!" Kurt shrieked, "My mom and dad don't know, my friends don't know, I have to lie to your parents! Do you think I enjoy it? No!" He practically shouted, "I don't! I hate it, but I love your brother more than anything in this world and I would do anything for him! Even if that means lying to the people that mean the most to me because he means more!" Kurt finished his little rant more than a little out of breath.

Cooper just smiled, "I know, kid," He agreed, "I know,"

"Huh?"

"I know," He repeated, "I just wanted to make sure you were serious," He admitted.

"That was all a test?" Kurt checked.

"You passed with flying colours," Cooper told him, giving him a quick one-armed hug, "Let's go inside, it's bloody cold out here,"

Kurt smiled. He loved Blaine's family.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry, guys. I know it's been a long time since I've updated, well, in my terms anyway. I've recently picked up a lot more hours at work, working night shifts is HELL. Then, my computer decides to mess up, so I've probably written this chapter about FIFTY times! And then, I had this huge writer's block, and THEN my bloody internet wouldn't work, so I couldn't upload, AND THEN, this website, wouldn't let me upload for some reason, so now, weeks after I actually wanted to upload, I'm here. I would to once again, apologise. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I had always wanted to include this song, and the meeting the family, I just couldn't figure out how to do it. The Puckurt bit kind of slipped in without me even thinking about it, and personally, I loved it. The Cooper bit also kind of wrote itself, you know the feeling. You write something, and then you're like, hang on, what did I just write?! But I liked it. So, I finally got this up! I hope you enjoyed it, please review if you did (and say if you want anything to happen before the story ends) and I will see you next time!**

 **Song: Dirty Little Secret-The All American Rejects**

 **A/N 2: I would just like to add, that this story will be finished. There is nothing I hate more than unfinished stories. I get circumstances sometimes mess things up, but I hate it. So, never fear if I haven't updated, because this story will be finished, most likely within the next three months.**

 **-Lauren's Glee Stories**


	19. Not Him Again

**A/N: Okay. Let me start by saying I am so sorry. I know it's been ages since I last updated and I apologise. I have had a really shitty past, well, year, I guess… But the past few months have been especially hard for me and I _know_ it's not your fault, but it got in the way of some of my writing and screwed me up a bit… Sorry. I meant what I said when I told you guys I would finish this story. This story will be finished. I know where I am going with the plot, and though it's probably going to be a tough next couple of chapters, Klaine will get the story I feel they deserve, and I hope you agree. I thank you for sticking by this story, and it's special to me as I've never really written before this. I feel like my writing skills have improved vastly since I started writing this, so, while there may be some inconsistencies with the style, I hope they are for the better. As always, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry for the long A/N, please review if you liked it as I love reading them, and I will see you on the other side!-Lauren's Glee Stories **

**A/N: I know I made some mistakes in Brittana's relationship and I can't figure out what I'm doing. I'm so sorry for the confusion. They are now officially dating.**

 **P.S. Don't hate me…**

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kurt walk in with Cooper, the pair of them laughing good-naturedly,

"Have a nice walk?" His mother asked politely,

Kurt nodded stiffly, "It was nice," He affirmed, sending a quick pointed glance toward Blaine,

"Just a quick get to know you session," Cooper replied with a wink,

Blaine looked at the pair of them suspiciously. He had a feeling that he had missed something important…

"Would you like a drink, Kurt?" Henry asked curiously, his head poking out of the kitchen,

"Kurt just mentioned that he was the one driving home," Cooper answered on his behalf,

Kurt nodded quickly, "Yeah, I'm not much of a drinker anyway," He shrugged,

He narrowed his eyes, something as definitely up…

Cooper clapped his hands, "Want to come upstairs with us, Squirt? We can show Kurt your old room," He suggested, looking perfectly innocent,

Perhaps _too_ innocent,

"Of course," Blaine answered smoothly, pushing his chair out, "Please excuse us," He said to his parent before leaving the room and heading upstairs with his brother and boyfriend,

The three of them had silently come to the agreement of not talking until they were Blaine's old room, with the door shut firmly behind them,

Cooper grinned knowingly,

"Well?" Blaine asked, wincing slightly at the look on his brothers face,

Cooper grinned again, this time more directed at Kurt as he put his arm around the guy,

Kurt smiled guiltily, and Blaine was unsure as to who it was directed towards,

"Turns out, I recognise your boyfriend," Cooper explained with a cheesy grin, building suspense,

Blaine gulped, and smiled tightly, "Oh, really?" He asked lightly, "Where from?" He asked in a curious tone,

Kurt just shook his head at him, a clear sign that Blaine should quit while he's ahead,

Cooper grinned again, and Blaine was getting tired of the smug, smirky look on the guys face,

"McKinley High School," Cooper answered, "Isn't that right, Kurt?"

In that moment, Blaine was glad he hadn't been drinking, as he was sure he would have spat it out.

"Whaaat? How did that happen?" He asked in a faux cheery voice, crossing his arms and chuckling nervously,

Kurt obviously decided to take pity on him and took over from Cooper,

"Turns out, he helped direct the performance of Rocky Horror from my Sophomore year," Kurt explained, letting the information sink in,

Blaine paled,

"He knows, Blaine," He added as if it weren't obvious,

"Don't pass out," Cooper said warningly as he saw Blaine sway slightly, grabbing him by the arm and leading him to the bed,

"I'm fine," Blaine muttered,

"Don't worry, Squirt, I'm not gonna tell anybody until you say I can," Cooper assured, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder,

Blaine looked confused,

"Then what was that whole interrogation with Kurt thing about?" He queried,

Cooper shrugged, "I was just pulling his leg," he laughed, "As soon as I saw him I knew where I'd seen him around before, but I liked him as Riff-Raff and I like him as Kurt," He explained simply, "He's a good kid," he said, more directed at Kurt, "I can tell he really cares about you,"

Blaine sighed in relief,

"Thanks, Coop," He thanked graciously,

"Don't mention it, kid," He shrugged,

Kurt smiled at the pair of them,

"God, I love your family," He decided with a smile,

The two brothers just laughed.

* * *

"My mom and dad already want to meet your parents," Blair told Kurt as they were sat at a table in the Lima Bean, "Plus Finn and Santana, of course," he added, taking a sip of his coffee,

Kurt smiled slightly shyly, "So, they liked me?" He clarified,

"Liked? They're crazy about you, and they're tough to please," Blaine assured,

Kurt was about to speak but his gaze suddenly shifted to somewhere behind Blaine, and he squirmed in his seat uncomfortably,

"What is it?" Blaine asked curiously, studying Kurt's face carefully,

"Don't look now," Kurt warned, "But there's some guy staring at us from the line," he told Blaine nervously,

Blaine's blood ran cold, but he tried to think rationally, attempting to push all panic from his mind,

"Oh?" He replied lightly, "What does he look like?" He queried worriedly,

Kurt surreptitiously studied the man,

"Around Six foot, blond hair, medium build," He explained in a worried tone, shifting in his seat,

Blaine froze at the description of the man,

"Can we go, Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly, "He's making me kind of uncomfortable,"

Blaine shook himself and nodded quickly, "Yeah, we need to leave," He agreed, trying to be as rational as possible, praying it wasn't who he thought it was,

Kurt's eyes widened in fear, "Blaine, he's coming this way," He muttered quickly, "Do you know him?" He hissed quietly,

"Blaine?" The man interrupted before Blaine could respond to his boyfriend,

Blaine felt his hands shaking and he tried to breathe smoothly,

"Matt?" He replied, turning to face his ex,

Kurt's expression hardened, his look colder than Blaine had ever seen it at the mention of Blaine's ex,

"God, it's been so long!" Matt said in a tone Blaine couldn't decipher, "What are you doing here in Lima?" He asked conversationally, sitting down next to Blaine, "And who's this?" He asked, looking at Kurt, unable to hide the disdain in his voice,

Blaine become vaguely aware of Kurt's phone ringing as he answered Matt,

"This is my boyfriend, Kurt, Kurt, this is Matt," he introduced,

Kurt's face paled as he listened to the caller on the other side of the phone,

"Kurt?" Blaine asked worriedly,

"We'll be right there," Kurt told the caller, and he hung up the phone,

"Santana and Finn were in a car accident," Kurt told Blaine shakily, "They're in the hospital,"

Blaine paled even further,

"Shit," He cursed, unable to say anything else, "Fuck, okay, we need to go," He decided,

He turned to Matt, a small part of him grateful that this encounter had been cut short, despite the reasoning behind it,

"Sorry, Matt, it was good seeing you, but we have to go," He apologised, the lie sounding false even to him,

Kurt stood up and grabbed his food,

"It was lovely to meet you," He told Matt politely, jogging out of the store, Blaine following closely behind,

"Okay, where are we going?" Blaine asked urgently, looking to Kurt, who was looking around the car park,

"With me," A voice interrupted smoothly, gently guiding the pair out of the car park and down the first side street to the left,

"Sebastian?" Blaine asked confusedly, "Did you hear what happened? We need to get to the hospital," He explained impatiently,

"Santana and Finn weren't in an accident, Blaine, don't worry," Kurt explained softly, "They're perfectly safe,"

Blaine furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?" He asked the pair of them,

Sebastian looked over his shoulder worriedly,

"Get in the car," He instructed, opening his car door for Kurt and pushing him into the seat, nodding for Blaine to get in too,

"What's happening?" Blaine demanded after Sebastian had driven away from the café, relieved to be driving away from Matt, and already feeling his heart rate lower,

"I went to the Lima Bean for my morning coffee and was greeted by the sight of your asshole ex-boyfriend interrogating you and your boyfriend, so I felt it necessary to forego my morning coffee and intervene," Sebastian explained, looking over his shoulder as he switched lanes,

" _You_ called Kurt," Blaine realised,

"He told me what to say and that he would meet us outside," Kurt added to clarify,

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, two heart attacks in one morning," He muttered, "How eventful," He added sarcastically,

"Who wants coffee?" Sebastian asked in a faux cheery voice, turning towards the nearest coffee shop,

"You okay?" Kurt asked in a worried voice,

Blaine gritted his teeth, "I'm just wondering how much of a coincidence it is that the bastard found me," He replied,

Sebastian glanced in the rear view mirror,

"Honestly?" He asked,

Blaine nodded,

"Not a coincidence," Sebastian told him.

* * *

 **Sebastian's POV**

As soon as he had dropped Klaine off at Kurt's house, he headed in the direction of Brittany Pierce's house, already knowing his accomplice would be there,

He jumped out of the car once he had reached the house and ran up to the front door, ringing the door bell twice,

Brittany answered the door, her hair slightly messy by apart from that, no reason for alarm,

"Sebastian?" She asked confusedly, standing to invite him in, "What are you doing here?" In a light voice,

"Hey, Britt, I need to talk to Santana," He told her in an urgent tone,

Brittany's eyes widened worriedly and she nodded,

"Santana!" She called out,

"Can it wait, Britts? I wants to get my Mack on," Santana called back, clearly from the bedroom,

"It's Sebastian, San," Brittany called back, cutting straight to the chase,

There was silence upstairs before some banging and Santana appeared at the top of the stairs in an instant,

"What?" She demanded, clearly not liking the look on his face,

"Come downstairs," Sebastian suggested, waving his hand in the direction of the living room,

She paled slightly, and rushed around the banister and down the stairs, grabbing Brittany's hand when she reached her and tugging her along to the living room,

"Somethings wrong," She commented, "What's wrong?" She demanded,

Sebastian breathed out,

"Matt's in town," He revealed, knowing Santana was aware of Blaine's past,

Her face was blank for a moment before the realisation hit her,

"Matt, Matt?" She gulped,

Seb nodded,

"Who's Matt?" Brittany interjected confusedly, squeezing Santana's hand gently,

Seb nodded towards Britt, signalling for Santana to tell her,

Santana turned to Brittany with a shaky smile,

"Remember the person that I told you used to be mean to Blaine? The one that used to hurt him?" She asked gently,

Brittany nodded concernedly,

"That's the Matt that Bas is talking about," She explained,

"Blaine's ex is in Lima?" Brittany clarified with a worried look that broke Sebastian's heart, she looked far too innocent to understand this, but he knew that Brittany was smart in her own way,

Santana nodded in confirmation,

Brittany frowned, and Santana patting her leg slightly before turning to Sebastian,

"How do you know he's in town?" She queried, already wanting to make the guy 'disappear',

"I saw him talking to Kurt and Blaine at the Lima Bean," He explained,

"What's he doing here?" She pressed,

Sebastian shook his head, "I don't know," He replied, "But it can't be good,"

Santana frowned, "We should tell Coach Sue," She said decisively, "She can keep an eye out for him at school,"

Sebastian nodded, "Right, yeah, she'll be able to help us," He agreed,

Santana looked at her phone, "She should be home now, want to visit her?" She asked Sebastian, standing up and grabbing her bag and shoes,

Sebastian nodded, "Yeah, I think we should," He affirmed, standing up,

"You coming Britt?" Santana asked curiously, "It shouldn't take long, but with Sue there's always strength in numbers,"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I'm too worried about Blaine and Kurt to stay here and do nothing," She replied, slipping on her own shoes and grabbing a jacket, "Besides, I need to discuss Lord Tubbington's Mafia connections with her,"

Santana smiled and Sebastian blinked a couple of times before nodding,

"Let's go!" He decided, walking out of her house.

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

It was late evening by the time Santana came back home. Kurt heard the key in the door and jumped up from his spot on the couch, glaring at her as she tried to be as inconspicuous as possible,

"Nice try, Tana," He said sarcastically,

She winced, "I was with Brittany," She replied defensively, but judging by the look on her face, she knew it was a weak argument,

"I tried to call and text you," He informed her with a stern tone,

"My phone ran out of charge," She defended,

Kurt looked at her pointedly,

"I'm sorry," She apologised guiltily, "I had a busy day and I didn't realise how late it was," She muttered, rubbing her face tiredly,

Kurt sighed, "I was just worried, Tana, you know I worry about you,"

Santana walked up to him and gave him a hug,

"I know," She replied, "I worry about you too," She admitted, speaking into his neck,

"I had a terrible day," He muttered, hugging her tighter,

"I know, I'm sorry about Matt," She apologised, pulling away from Kurt to slip her shoes off,

"How do you know about Matt?" He asked her confusedly,

"Blaine rang me to give me a heads up," Santana shrugged,

Kurt furrowed his brow, "Really?" He asked, tilting his head slightly,

Santana didn't reply, but Kurt could faintly see her nod her head in the dark,

Kurt shrugged, "Huh," He replied, "I covered for you with Carole and dad by the way,"

Santana chuckled, "Thank you," She thanked,

"Finn was a different story though," He added,

Santana glared at him, "Great, now I have to deal with an over-protective Finnessa," She muttered sarcastically,

"You know we love you," Kurt teased,

Santana elbowed him playfully, "I love you too," She replied softly,

Kurt kissed her on the cheek, "I made cookies!" He declared, all 'arguing' forgotten as he pulled her towards the kitchen, Santana laughing as she followed him.

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

As Blaine went home that night, it was safe to say that he was much jumpier than usual.

On at least three occasions, he could have sworn that he saw a white car following behind him, but whenever he turned around it had disappeared from view.

He chalked it up to his stressful day and sighed as he opened the door, glad to finally be home.

He made himself dinner and sat at the table, scrolling through Facebook on his phone, wincing at what he saw on the screen:

'Friend Request from Matthew Green'

He shivered and clicked the decline button, desperately hoping that by ignoring the problem it would go away.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like the chapter? Sorry about the plot twist, but hey, I had to write something. Also sorry about the amount of POV changes, hopefully, it wasn't too confusing. I hope you guys liked the way I wrote Brittany. I always struggle writing her because I'm torn between the earlier version of Britt and the more recent one. One on hand, I fully believe that Brittany is smart, and has a unique perspective on the world that we could probably use more of… On the other hand, I know that she comes across as quite-slow… in the show, and has many funny lines that make people stop and stare at her in confusion. I try to give her character credit, as she's the same age as her peers, but I do try to make her character true to the show. I think my version of Britt is probably closer to the season 5-6 version of the character more...grown up. I'm once again sorry for the confusion about Brittana. Anyway… I'm really hoping that there won't be quite as long a wait between this chapter and the next one, but as you know reviews can help me write faster… So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review if you did, and I will see you next time!-Lauren's Glee Stories x**


End file.
